


October Kinkfest

by loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Age Play, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Breathplay, Breeding Kink, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Piercing, Control Kink, Cum Fetish, Edgeplay, Edging, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Figging, Filming, Food Play, Gloryhole, Group Sex, Humiliation, Infidelity, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, M/M, Medical Kink, Mess Fetish, Mile High Club, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Paddling, Pegging, Pet Play, Public Sex, Rape Roleplay, Rimming, Robot Kink, Rope Bondage, Sensation Play, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, Train Sex, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, Watersports, f/m/m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 65,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS/pseuds/loOkMA_iTyPeLiKeDiS
Summary: Kinks and smut all throughout the month of October :3Each kink/couple will be displayed in the actual chapters. Please heed any warnings for possible discomfort.COMPLETE





	1. LIST

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do this last year and failed miserably. And I started late this year, but I’ve got all my ideas in order this time so I’m determined to finish this up ^^ I have to play catch up because I’m hella days behind lmao, but I refuse to give up this year! 
> 
> Most of these are quick practice challenges to experiment out of my preferred vanilla horizons, and I tried not to go too far over 3K words. Majority are PWP, and none are connected to each other though some kinks might overlap a bit. Story tags will be updated as needed.

**~ *October Dates* ~**

1\. Spanking/Paddling – Sheith

2\. Airplane Sex – Plance

3\. CBT/Electrostimulation – Lotura

4\. Food Play – Veracxa

5\. Mess Fetish – Kidge

6\. Humiliation Kink – Klance_  
_

7\. Facesitting – Allura/Hira

8\. Medical Play/Age Play – Plance

9\. Virginity Kink – Shance

10\. Tentacle Sex – Zethrid/Ezor

11\. Voyeurism – Allurance

12\. Rape Fantasy – Sheith

13\. Multiple Penetration/F/M/M/M – Pidge x Klunk

14\. Rope Bondage/Rimming – Shallura

15\. Figging – Hance

16\. Pegging/Strap-On – Rizavi/Kinkade

17\. A/B/O/Breeding Kink – Sheith

18\. Edging – Kinkjames

19\. Pet Play – Pallura

20\. Watersports – Kotor

21\. Blood Kink – Kidge

22\. Control Kink/Maid Fetish – Plance

23\. Cheating Kink – Sheith

24\. Filming Kink – Klance

25\. Group Sex/Cum Fetish – Shotura x Klunk

26\. Gloryhole/Cock Piercing – Shance

27\. Breathplay/Erotic Asphyxiation – Pidge/Rizavi

28\. Train Sex – Heith

29\. Sensation Play/Blindfolding – Veracxa

30\. Somnophilia/Robot Kink – Shidge

*******31\. Teratophilia/Monster Fucking – Plance*******


	2. Spanking/Paddling (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: BDSM with a D/s focus, spanking by paddling
> 
> Warning: unbalanced power dynamic, student/teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: high school au, Dom!Shiro, smol!Keith, disciplinary action, Keith is a sub (but doesn’t know it yet)

“This is stupid…”

Keith sighed as he stopped by Shiro’s door, debating why he was even coming here in the first place. Whenever teachers told him to come to their offices for disciplinary counsel, he usually ignored them and showed up to class the next day not giving a fuck as usual.

But there was something about the way his history teacher had ordered him to come to his office after class that day that Keith couldn’t just ignore.

Low toned, a hint of danger underlying his voice, and that _look_ he’d given him. A foreboding intensity to his grey eyes that had plagued Keith’s mind for the rest of the day.

It was a threat.

Keith knew the vibe well. Before his dad had forced him to switch schools and attend this dumb prep school, the kind of people Keith had been involved with very much took this tone with each other on a regular basis. What was shocking was that Shiro—the friendliest guy he’d ever met—had taken that tone with _him_.

And maybe that was why he was standing outside the office, unable to just call it a day and head home.

Keith didn’t give a crap about going to college, and at the end of the day, he’d end up taking over his dad’s mechanic shop—something he definitely didn’t need a college degree for—so at this point, coming to his last year of school was a formality. But while Keith didn’t particularly care about anything at this school, Shiro was arguably one of, if not _the_ coolest, most easy going teacher since he was the closest to their ages. Make no mistake, Keith wasn’t one to obey or respect authority, but Shiro had always treated him well, and as far as teachers went, Keith liked him, so he didn’t feel right disregarding Shiro like he would the others.

Sighing in defeat, he rapped his knuckles on the door, waiting for his teacher’s permission to enter. When it came, Keith pushed open the heavy door and walked in, resigning himself to an uncomfortable chat about expectations and his future and all that stupid shit.

“You wanted to see me?” Keith grumbled, sighing again in annoyance as he shut the door.

“Keith,” Shiro said with a nod, though he hardly looked up from the papers he was grading. He’d rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt, his tie hanging on the back of his chair and top buttons of his shirt loosened. “Take a seat. I’ll be with you in a moment.”

For how chill Shiro looked, it sure as hell didn’t fit his current choice of words.

Keith paused by the doorway, a frown marring his brow when he caught Shiro’s tone. It was nothing like his usual excitable, jovial dorkiness when he went on a tangent rant about ancient civilisations. This was the same one he’d used to tell Keith to come to his office. The one that brooked no room for argument.

Shiro glanced up, a brow raised from behind his glasses and a flat look in his gaze. “I’m not telling you twice, Keith.”

Heat flared down his back, unclear whether it was from irritation, but he trudged over to a seat in front of the rickety, wooden desk, too caught off guard by Shiro’s behaviour to come up with a retort.

It was kind of hot, truth be told.

He slumped in the chair, waiting for Shiro to finish grading his papers. The man was meticulous in his work, correcting pages with a grace only he could possess. Every so often, he’d run his hand through his hair as he marked something off as incorrect. But despite how patiently Keith was waiting—not an easy feat for him either—Shiro didn’t address him at all. Several minutes passed where Keith fidgeted in the chair, tired of waiting for Shiro to start talking. And the part that weirded him out was if any other teacher tried this mess with him, he would have gotten up and left ages ago, but for some reason, he was hesitant to try that right now.

Keith was fixing to ask him when the damn meeting would start so he could go home, when Shiro finally spoke.

“Keith, you’re failing multiple classes. Mine, Iverson’s, Montgomery’s. You still have time to turn it around, but not if you keep screwing around like you have been.” He set his pen on the table and folded his fingers on his desk, finally glancing up to steadily meet Keith’s eyes. The unwavering grey gaze unnerved him. “But from the lack of reaction, I’m guessing you’re aware of it.”

Keith shrugged, uncaring, though he dropped his gaze to the aged, matted carpet. “More or less.”

“You realise, if you fail these classes, you’ll fall short of your graduation credits,” Shiro pointed out, collecting his papers in a neat stack and straightening them on the surface before setting them in a pull out drawer. “You’ll have to repeat your senior year again.”

“Or… I’ll just drop out.”

“So you’d just throw away this opportunity, after a year of your hard work, for no reason.”

It was a statement more so than a question, and one that made Keith feel really chastised at that.

Shiro eyed him for a few beats, seemingly assessing him with furrowed brows. Whatever he’d determined, he sighed and took off his glasses, setting them on his desk before leaning back against his chair, hands resting on his abdomen. The way he was eyeing Keith made him feel like he was an insect caught in a spider’s web.

“What a shame. I was hoping you’d have some sense, but…” Shiro stood from his chair, walking around to a cabinet beside his bookshelf. He opened the second drawer and rummaged through it, distracted as he spoke to Keith. “Do you know why your father put you in this school?”

“Because he’s a hard ass who won’t leave me the fuck alone?”

“Because you need discipline, Keith,” Shiro responded, shaking his head like he was disappointed in him. Keith’s neck flushed. Shiro’s back was facing him, yet the weight of the gesture still packed a full punch. “You need structure. You’ve been running around out of control and you need to be set back on the right path.”

“So?” he shot back hotly, indignant because he felt trapped for some reason. “What the hell does that have to do with you?”

“I’m doing you a favour, Keith. You’re clearly crying out for help.”

“Yeah… good one.” Keith snorted at the comment, standing up and deciding he’d had enough of this bullshit. “You know, I thought you were one of the cool teachers at this school, but you’re a square just like the rest of—”

“Sit down, Keith,” Shiro growled in a low voice, glancing over his shoulder and levelling Keith with a look that made his voice catch in his throat. “We’re not done here.”

And for some reason, Keith plopped back down, stupefied as he stared at Shiro’s back.

He was completely taken aback by this man who looked like the teacher he had a somewhat crush on, but was replaced by some hard ass who was quite frankly, a little threatening.

“Like I said,” Shiro continued, seemingly finding what he was looking for and stepping back from the cabinet. “I’m doing you a favour. It’s about time someone corrected your mistakes.”

It was a paddle that he was holding. A wooden paddle with a handle wrapped in leather that looked like one of those oldern day ones that teachers used to use for corporal punishment.

If Keith didn’t know any better, he would think Shiro was about to spank him or something, but it seemed so farfetched and stupid. There was no way Shiro would actually spank a student when that kind of punishment wasn’t allowed at any schools any longer.

But as Shiro stalked over to him, calm, collected, that sharp gleam in his eyes that had Keith wanting to cower into himself, he suddenly felt like his assumption was horribly wrong.

“On your feet,” Shiro ordered, looking down at him with hardly an expression. Swallowing hard, Keith stood up slowly, tempted to make a run for the door. “Drop your pants and bend over my desk.”

Keith scowled at him, looking up at him like he was crazy. What in the hell was this?

“What the fuck? Are you serious, Shiro?”

“Bend over, Keith.” He repeated softly, hardly a change to his intonation and the grave look in his eyes told Keith he wasn’t fucking around. Keith’s heart damn near jumped out of his chest, his eyes going wide as he stared up at him. “Or I’ll make you.”

It was easy to forget how imposing a figure Shiro cut. He acted like such a dork, he always seemed much smaller a man than he actually was. But standing in front of him, staring up at his looming figure, the bulging muscles of his crossed arms, Keith realised really quickly that he wasn’t someone to disobey.

“I— wh-what is this?” Keith stammered, taking a small startled step back when a threatening glint shone in Shiro’s eyes. “You can’t do this!”

“You’ll make life a lot easier for yourself if you learn to submit, Keith. It doesn’t have to be hard.”

He let out a shuddering breath, at a complete loss for words of what was going on. Why was Shiro being like this? Despite every part of Keith’s brain telling him to cut and run, he was scared to. Shiro’s unpredictable behaviour was unfamiliar and Keith was getting the sense that he had no choice in the matter. It was ridiculous.

“Shiro…” Keith croaked, suddenly feeling like he’d run out of options. “Can we, like, talk about this?”

“You had your chance,” Shiro responded, not budging one bit. “Now _drop your pants_. And _bend over_. This is your last warning.”

And he knew he meant it.

Terrified, fingers trembling and breath coming out a little rapid, Keith clumsily unbuttoned the buttons and pulled the zipper of his uniform pants down. Shiro watched him impassively, arms crossed in front of his chest as he waited for Keith to finish out his task. A last, fleeting thought in Keith’s mind was saying it was a joke. That Shiro would start laughing any second now and tell him he was just messing with him, but his expression never changed. And before he knew it, he’d dropped his pants and boxers onto the floor and bent over Shiro’s desk.

He stared at Shiro’s teaching certification, his mind turning a million thoughts a second while he heard Shiro’s shuffled steps approach him.

“You’ll receive ten for your punishment.”

Keith spun and looked over his shoulder in horror. “Ten?! _What_—”

And the paddle came down hard on his bum with a _thwack_ that echoed in the room, reverberating off the walls. Keith’s cry out was involuntary, not because it hurt horribly, but because it’d been unexpected. Shiro had really spanked him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

“Turn around. And keep your hands on the desk.”

Keith turned back to face the front, his hands closing into fists as a broken exhale left his mouth. This was unbelievable.

And the paddle came down on him again, same exact spot, only much harder this time. It jerked him forward, and Keith inhaled sharply, closing his eyes tight as the sting from the wood radiated around his cheeks. Shiro struck him again, the sound loud and violent and ringing in Keith’s ear as the pain exploded. It hurt, and he wanted to shout, but he refused to, biting down hard on his lower lip to keep from making any noise.

“Very good, Keith,” Shiro murmured, almost mocking before he brought the paddle on his ass again, harder than any of the other times before and this time Keith couldn’t keep quiet.

He yelped, eyes stinging with tears in the back as he trembled from the pain. It hurt so bad, the sting of wood on his nude flesh, the feel of the slap hitting his skin hard enough to bruise. And just when some of the heat subsided, when he’d thought he’d have a chance to recover, the paddle smacked his skin so hard the desk creaked when he bumped into it. Keith choked on his exhale, dropping his head to the desk and reaching out to grip the edge.

“Sh-shiro, it hurts!”

“I know it does.” Shiro’s feather light touch on his ailing cheek might have seemed tender, except he replaced his hand with a horribly sharp slap with the paddle right after that and Keith barely stopped himself from yelping, gasping shakily for breath as he squeezed his eyes shut to ride out the pain. “It hurts me to do this to you too, but you need to learn.”

“I’m…” Keith whimpered, taking in a shuddering inhale. “I’m sorry, okay?”

“I know you are, and appreciate your apology,” he said softly from somewhere behind him. “But bad behaviour needs to be corrected. Four more.”

He squeezed his eyes shut. “I don’t want to be punished anymore.”

“That’s good you feel that way, Keith. It means you’re learning.” He smacked the wood very hard on Keith’s bare bum again and Keith’s breath hitched, his eyes tearing up as he gripped the desk so hard his knuckles turned white. “You’re seventeen. You should know better. You don’t need a teacher making you listen for you to open your ears. I’m disappointed in you.”

And he hit him again, sharp, concise, right on the same area he’d gotten him the last seven times. But despite that, it was his comment that hurt Keith the most. He’d been acting out, true, but hearing that his favourite teacher was displeased with him?

It kind of made him want to beg for forgiveness.

“I’ll do better— try harder! I swear!” Keith groaned, shutting his eyes to brace for the next strike.

“You will,” Shiro remarked dryly. “Because next time I won’t be so nice.”

The paddle came down hard on his ass again, jolting him forward as pain exploded around the area. Keith couldn’t keep himself from crying out, legs trembling as he fought to keep his tears at bay. The intense bout of sharp needle-like pain radiated down his legs and up his back. He felt so tender back there, nerves tingling and a soft shiver running up his back. Keith took a few slow breaths in and out, wrenching his eyes shut as he tried to take his mind off the force of the spankings hurting him by reminding himself he had one more left.

“You’re handling this well. I don’t think we’ll need to revisit this again in the future,” Shiro said, idly rubbing Keith’s back to help his agony subside. “But I want to make sure you understand why I had to punish you, yes?”

Keith nodded, his body untensing the slightest from Shiro’s soothing ministrations.

“Use your words, Keith.”

“I-I understand…” Keith breathed out, stuttering over his words from his quivering lower lip.

“Very good. Last one.”

Keith tried to prepare himself for the strike, but it was nowhere near as soft as he was hoping it would be. Clearly, Shiro had been holding back, because _this one_? It was truly brutal. The wood hit him so sharply, so powerfully, so _painfully_ that it flew up his back and down his legs like a raging fire, and Keith hollered in surprise, almost jumping up immediately to cover his backside. It was the kind of strike that could render someone immobile, the kind of strike that would leave an ugly, purple bruise.

Keith groaned in pain, clenching his fists tight, breath shaking as he scrunched up his face from the way his ass ached. His ears were ringing, blood rushing to the throbbing area as he fought not to reach behind him and touch the warm, tender spot. No doubt he was probably red and bruised.

“Ten received, as stated.” Shiro gave him a last gentle pat on his back and then moved back towards his cabinet. “You’ve served your punishment. You can clothe yourself again.”

Keith released short, shallow breaths, slumping down on the desk and feeling unexpected satisfaction with his relief from the punishment. And he wasn’t sure if it was because the spanking was over or that he’d realised Shiro could have made it a lot worse for him on the whole.

It was a strange feeling welling up in him. A kind of comfort in having finished the punishment, and he felt a little wound up.

“…Do you always make it a habit going around spanking your struggle students?” Keith muttered into the wood of the desk.

Shiro chuckled as he removed some supplies from his cabinet. “You’re the only one who’s ever needed the discipline.”

Keith grunted noncommittally in response, turning his head to glare idly at his teacher as he rubbed both of his ailing ass cheeks. It was strange. He was mad at Shiro for this, but he also felt like he was closer to him somehow.

“You’re smart, Keith, and I know you have the capability to be successful at this school. I want to see a marked improvement in your scores by the end of December.” Shiro carefully disinfected and cleaned the paddle with a rag. When he was done, he set it back in his drawer and shut the cabinet. “Or I’ll be seeing you in my office again. And believe you me, you don’t want to be back here a second time. Do you understand?”

“Yeah…” Keith mumbled, still rubbing at his ass with a slight wince, and still too lazy and drained to get up.

He heard Shiro sigh before walking over to him and gently peeling him off the wood. Keith protested the movement weakly, whimpering a bit when he tugged him up and the sore skin of Keith’s cheeks shifted and throbbed.

“Wait, d-don’t—!”

Shiro straightened him up and Keith hurried to shield his crotch with his hands. But there was no way he couldn’t have noticed Keith’s damn boner, half hard and twitching, awake and ready to go which was annoying as hell considering being paddled had been unpleasant. But blood had rushed to the whole area, and unfortunately, his dick was in a world of its own.

“…Is this because I spanked you?” Shiro raised an amused brow, leaning against the edge of his desk, his lips twitching as if he wanted to smile. “I see you enjoyed it quite a bit.”

“I didn’t!” His cheeks burst into flames and he stooped over, ignoring the pain in favour of hurrying to get his clothes back on.

Shiro laughed, loud and jovial. “You’re dismissed for now. I’ll see you in class tomorrow _on time_, yeah?”

Keith nodded, too embarrassed to look Shiro in the eye as he fumbled to clasp his pants buttons. Shiro set a hand on his shoulder with a kind smile. When he squeezed his shoulder, Keith finally brought his gaze to Shiro’s, heart thumping a little harder when he saw that usual gentle pull in his grey eyes was back.

“Good boy,” Shiro praised him softly.

Keith didn’t know what it was about the praise that made him flush, but a swell of pride flowed in him. He stood up a bit straighter, trying to fight the urge to smile. He was back in Shiro’s good graces, and that made him feel like he’d done something perfectly right for once.

His bum was still sore and hot to the touch when he left the office, but he couldn’t deny his encounter with Shiro would be unforgettable… and not necessarily in a bad way.


	3. Mile High Club (Plance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: plane sex, sex with a stranger [on a plane]
> 
> Warning: unsafe sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: modern au, technically "meet cute" lmao, vixen!pidge, <strike>Magic Cock (lol)</strike>

“Here’s a cleaner blanket, miss.” The flight attendant whispered to Pidge, leaning over the guy in the aisle seat carefully as she handed it to her. “My apologies for the previous one.”

Pidge smiled at her. “No big deal. Thank you.”

The stewardess walked off, and Pidge unravelled the folded blanket, tossing it over her lap and sighing dejectedly. She tapped on the little screen on the back of the chair in front of her and nearly groaned in frustration when she saw the estimate of the remaining time.

A little less than two more hours until they landed. Then a three hour layover in Dublin and then another stupid three hour flight to Rome.

She hated overnight international flights with a burning passion for multiple reasons but one of the biggest was the long plane rides. If she’d had the choice, she would have stayed working over the break, but her cousin ten times removed or some shit was getting married and her mother had forced her to go. The invitation was so short notice, but she’d managed to find a last minute somewhat cheap ticket to get to Europe. It was a pretty big plane, and despite the price of the ticket, wasn’t overly crowded like she’d expected.

But that didn’t change the fact that this whole trip so far had been torture.

Pidge was so fucking horny she could barely stand it.

The first couple hours of the trip had been easy enough to deal with, but the longer she was forced to sit still in the cramped seat, feeling the subtle rumble of the engine continuously shaking the seat at the same frequency and intensity, the worse it got. And it didn’t help that whenever they hit turbulence, she wanted to sit on the floor to feel the vibrations more strongly on her cooch.

Pidge didn’t know what it was about the dark cabin or if it had something to do with air pressure or oxygen levels or whatever, but whenever she was on a flight, she always got so ridiculously turned on. Even worse, Pidge had switched up her birth control a couple weeks ago, and she’d been insatiably horny since then, wanting to be turned inside out at the slightest look from anyone she was marginally attracted to in other departments at work. The two combined was making for a very distressing plane ride, and she didn’t know how much longer she could hold out.

The plane jolted from some harder turbulence and Pidge growled under her breath, having had enough. She needed relief. And _bad_.

The guy in the aisle seat to her left grunted and shifted a bit, his light snoring picking up as he pulled the blanket further over his face. She glanced behind her and those passengers were also seemingly asleep. Same for the ones in the middle aisle beside her.

But the Latino guy on her right was wide awake. He had his individual light turned on and was steadily working through a Sudoku book with furrowed brows. It would have been better for him to be asleep too so she could do her thing in peace, but at least he was preoccupied with his own thing.

Still…

Window seat guy was cute enough, and he had pretty eyes. A little lanky for her tastes, but he smelled nice and unlike the lump on her left, he wasn’t sitting spread eagle as fuck and taking up more room than he needed. He had nice, long fingers too with clean, trimmed nails.

Fingers like that would be perfect inside her.

She stopped her train of thought—and the sudden idea that cropped in her head to ask him—and pulled the blanket up to her chest. Discreetly, she unclipped her seatbelt, keeping her peripheral on the guy to see if he would notice anything. She reached under the waistband of her yoga pants and slid her hands into her panties. Closing her eyes, Pidge carefully stroked herself, unsurprised by how slick her panties were from how wet she was. Pidge rubbed her folds, going around her clit and teasing a finger into her entrance, desperate to alleviate the tension from her arousal.

The plane jolted as she was pushing a finger inside herself, making her press in harder than intended and she let slip a tiny moan. Pidge froze, eyes opening as she tried to act nonchalant. The guy on her right turned and glanced at her for a second in confusion. She gave him a quick dismissive smile which he awkwardly returned before he went back to his puzzle.

She started up again, tugging her pants down under the blanket until she’d gotten them to her knees and then dropped them. She widened her legs and worked at herself, jerking a bit each time she grazed her clit. Her breathing grew a bit heavier, and Pidge bucked slightly into her hand, desperate for something more fulfilling. It was frustrating, because it wasn’t enough, and she wouldn’t able to get the relief she wanted on her own. Pidge whimpered in slight desperation as she lightly touched her clit, but clearly it’d been too loud, because the window seat guy turned to her again.

“Hey… you’re like seriously red,” window seat guy muttered in a hushed voice, leaning in close and speaking almost directly in her ear. “You alright?”

A shiver travelled down her back and it took all of Pidge’s self-control not to moan. His voice was all low and kind of hoarse from lack of sleep—unintentionally seducing her—and she decided staunchly that she would get an orgasm from him, consequences be damned. She’d made a hell of an effort to stop screwing people on flights, but she didn’t care anymore. This flight was too long and she was too wound up, and she wanted it.

Pidge turned to him and before he pulled away, reached up to grasp his face and closed her lips over his. For a second, he didn’t move, stunned into silence. But when she pulled away, his eyes went wide in total shock. With a muffled yelp, he pulled far back, hitting the wall and blinking at her like she’d grown an extra head.

“Wh— what are you doing?!” he exclaimed a little too loudly, fingers hovering over his mouth.

“Shhh,” Pidge murmured, eyeing the aisle briefly to see where the hostess was who’d just left the middle bathroom. “Your fingers are the perfect length and they’re clean and I need them inside me.”

He did a double take. “_What_?!”

The stewardess attending to a passenger further up ahead heard the outburst and headed over to them in concern. “Sir, please lower your voice. Are you alright?”

“Uh, y-yeah…” he chuckled nervously, though he glanced at Pidge a couple times. “Just shocked myself, you know? Electric currents and all that. Everything’s good.”

“Okay. If either of you need anything, don’t hesitate to push the button for assistance,” she said congenially as she walked back up to take her own seat.

The guy stared at Pidge, half leaned away, but she waited until she was sure the flight attendant had taken her seat before she finally returned his gaze. Undeterred by his reaction, she pushed the armrest between them up and slid closer to him.

“Please, touch me,” she whispered, batting her eyelashes at him. The friction of her panties rubbing against her crotch was nearly making her moan. “I’m about to fucking die.”

“Why do you— we’re on a fucking plane!” he hissed as quietly as he could. “If we get caught, we’ll be in serious trouble. On top of that, we don’t even know each—”

“I don’t care.” She lifted off the blanket to show him her current pantsless state and he choked on his spit when he looked down. “I’m so fucking horny and wet. I just need some relief.”

“You… you’re really not kidding?” He swallowed hard, his expression strained and aroused all at once. “…This isn’t some prank is it? Like, you don’t have weird friends waiting to pop out with a video camera to bust me for being a perv, right?”

She ran a frustrated hand through her hair. “Look. Whether you help me or not, I refuse to leave this plane without getting my orgasm.”

Turbulence rocked the plane a bit, and the rumble felt so nice. Pidge groaned softly under her breath and leaned her head back against the chair as she tried her best to rub herself against the vibrating leather of the seat. She reached back down and rubbed at herself over her panties, trying to get the right feeling, but it wasn’t enough to do it to herself anymore.

“For fuck’s sake…” he growled, scrubbing a hand over his face and letting out a long suffering sigh after watching her for a handful of seconds. “Fine. Just— just bend your knees up on the seat so I can reach better.”

Pidge brought her knees up to her chest, sliding her bottom forward so he had better access. He shifted the blanket to cover her legs up again, and then crawled his hand under the cover. Pidge almost moaned in sheer pleasure when his hand trailed over her thigh, skimming her abdomen before he found the waistband of her panties. He slid his hand underneath them, through her downy nest of curls, his expression still disbelieving while palming her loosely. She arched her hips, sighing out a soft yes in bliss from the perfect heat of his hand.

“You’re really soaked…” he murmured in awe, trailing his fingers along her folds as he rubbed at her.

Pidge tilted her head back against the head rest, gasping softly when he finally pressed his fingers in her, spreading them out as he stroked back and forth along her walls. He pumped them inside her, dragged them around, while his palm pressed down above her clit. Pidge could hardly keep her head as electricity shot through her body, a full bodied shudder of pleasure dancing through her as the coil under her navel tightened. It was all she could do to keep from making a lot of noise, but she’d already been close to the edge and his perfect fingers were hitting just the right spot.

“_Yes_…” she whimpered softly, spreading her legs wider as everything started to clench. “Oh God… right there.”

He pressed a third finger in her, curling them and sliding along her walls. Her breathing grew harsher, eyes fluttering shut as the pressure building under navel grew much stronger, fast, when he rubbed hard at a spot that had her seeing white lights for a second. She tried her damned hardest to keep her increasingly stilted breaths from getting too loud, but when he rolled his thumb hard over her clit, the slight pain made her orgasm hit her swiftly, and she had to bite hard on her hand to stop the moan from leaving her mouth. An intense sensation swept over her rapidly, making her dizzy and lightheaded as her body was wracked with quivers.

For a moment, he helped her ride out the wave, slowly rubbing around her entrance in lazy circles until she’d finally stopped trembling. Pidge panted for breath, gripping her shirt over her chest where her heart was beating insanely fast.

And just as quickly as it came, the feeling subsided.

“Jesus Christ…” He pulled his hand out with a slosh and stared at the fluid coating his fingers, gaze visibly darkened with desire. “That was so fucking…”

Her orgasm hadn’t been enough. And all she knew was that she needed more of that rush.

“I wanna fuck,” she said staunchly, and his brows shot up.

“_Come again_?” he croaked.

Pidge clicked his overhead light off, submerging their row in darkness and shifted over to straddle his lap. She hunched over so her head wouldn’t be so obviously above the seat. It was pretty clear that window seat guy was erect, pitching a tent through his sweatpants and she just knew he wanted it as much as she did. Pidge moaned as she slowly rolled her hips on him, relishing in the near immediate shocks of heat travelling through her body from the sensation. His breath hitched and eyes fluttered. She saw the moment he decided he wanted to, and it was exhilarating, reminding her just why she loved fucking on flights.

She needed this so bad.

“I want you in me.” Pidge trailed a path of kisses along his neck and up his jaw and tugged on his earlobe with her teeth. “Right now.”

“Isn’t there a bathroom for stuff like that?” Despite that, he slid his hands over her ass to help her grind on him. “Fuck, you’re hot.”

“I can’t hold out. Hurry up.”

He hurried to move his seatbelt out of the way and tug down the front of his pants and boxers and pulled himself out, jerking himself to a full erection in quick, excited pumps. “Damn, you are one crazy bitch… I swear I must be dreaming.”

Pidge grasped his shoulders as she repositioned herself so she could get more of her legs on the seat. He rubbed himself against her entrance, breath shuddering for a moment as he slickened up the head of his swollen cock on her folds. When she tugged her panties to the side and sank down on him, she damn near lost her breath. The torrid heat and stretch of his throbbing cock felt dizzyingly good and she mewled softly, using the help from his hands to press herself frantically down to meet his small thrust.

_This _was what she’d been craving.

He groaned under his breath, cheeks flushed, his eyes shut tight in concentration as they moved in a frenzied fervour, out of sync, but desperate to get off before they got caught. He felt _perfect_ inside her, and she chewed on her lower lip, her mind growing hazy and breathing coming out in short pants. He was grunting softly from the effort, hands sliding up under her shirt and bra to squeeze her breasts. The seat was creaking a bit from their motions and the wet noises of their slick each time their hips met were fairly loud and she wondered if they would have been discovered had the guy at the end of their aisle not been snoring as voraciously as he was. 

“You feel so good…” he rasped out, face blissed out in building pleasure. “_Fuck_…”

Pidge threw her head back, one hand holding onto the back of his neck, the other using his knee for leverage as she rolled her hips forward. She could barely breathe, her breath hitching every time he thrusted in her, grinding against her walls with his girth and filling her up completely. She loved the way he felt deep inside her, hard like steel, throbbing deliciously, hot flesh straining inside her, and catapulting her to the brink of pleasure again and again and again.

It was crazy. She had no idea who he was, where he was from or where he was going, and yet, somehow, he had the most perfect dick she’d ever had in her life, and she was absolutely loving it.

He glanced over her shoulder, looking a little worried, and Pidge quickly looked behind her to check. There was a stewardess about five or six rows up attending to another person, and if she turned her head just so, she would definitely see them. They had to hurry up and the time constraint ramped up Pidge’s arousal tenfold.

“_Harder_,” she gasped out unsteadily, ducking her head further down, everything beginning to clench tight. “I’m right there, oh _please_!”

He groaned in response, digging his fingers into her hips to pull her down faster. Their rhythm was completely lost, and yet somehow, he was rutting into the perfect spot that had her head spinning and fire raging inside her abdomen. A high pitched, keening whimper from the back of her throat built up and almost tore out, but he quickly leaned forward and caught her mouth in a heated kiss. She moaned in his mouth, delirious from the overstimulation and barely able to keep her wits about her. Their lips and tongues tangled sloppily, hot pants of breath shared between them as their frenetic motions became desperate.

She was right there.

Just a little more.

“I’m…” he choked out, face screwed up as the pulsing inside her intensified. “Oh God… I’m— I can’t— fuck, _coming_… _holy fucking goddamn hell_…”

Turbulence jolted the plane, helping her engorge his cock deep in her on a well-timed hard press of her hips down and they both gasped as sheer ecstasy scorched through their bodies. She felt him burst inside her, short hot spurts of his cum heating her core. The guy sucked in desperate gulps of air, an absolute look of bliss on his face as he spent himself. She rolled her hips harder with an annoyed whine, hissing in his ear to finish the damn job, and fingers trembling, he reached down to rub clumsy circles at her clit. She arched her back, gripping his shoulders so hard she heard him grunt in pain. The pressure on her clit was too much, a little painful, and she tried her damned hardest not to moan when it took her right over the edge.

Pidge dissolved into pleasure, only just barely remembering to keep quiet as overwhelming ripples of lightning burned through her. She opened her mouth in a silent scream, riding out the wave of her shattering orgasm as he jerkily thrusted in her, his lips sucking on her neck, grazing her sensitive skin with his teeth.

Coming down from their high felt like the best release she’d had in a while and she slumped into him, dropping her forehead on his shoulder with a ragged exhale as he awkwardly patted her back. Her friends thought she was crazy for loving shit like this, but they just didn’t understand the exhilarating rush of screwing someone within sitting distance of a flight attendant or passenger seeing them. Hands down, this had been the best encounter of fucking on a plane she’d had in a while.

The plane shook a little harder than before and the guy sleeping nearby them grumbled as he roused from his sleep, rubbing his eyes as the blanket slipped a little from his face. Blood pounded in Pidge’s ears as she scrambled off of window seat guy’s lap, aided by him practically tossing her off and back on her own seat. The sleeping man turned and glanced their way just as she managed to haphazardly cover her lap with the crumpled blanket while her partner opened and set his Sudoku book on top of his crotch. Pidge blinked at the guy in the aisle seat, her face perfectly neutral as he frowned in confusion. Shaking his head, he grunted again, shifting so he was lying more on his side, pulling the blanket back up and then unceremoniously attempted to go back to sleep.

“Wow…” window seat guy muttered, and when she turned back to look at him, he wet his lips nervously as he stuffed himself back in his pants. “That was insane.”

“Yeah, sure.” Pidge leaned down to get her yoga pants to put back on. Some of the cum in her dribbled onto her panties and she cringed. They were completely soiled with fluid, and uncomfortable, and she was probably just going to flush them down. “I’m gonna go clean up.”

“Wait so— uh, so that’s that? You’re good with just one round?” He looked genuinely disappointed, scratching the back of his head as the tips of his ears turned red in embarrassment. “I mean, not that we— you know, but there’s like about an hour left and I’m getting kind of sick of Sudoku… I’ve never done this kind of thing before especially not on a plane plus I haven’t gotten laid in like a few months. Gotta stock up and all…”

To be honest, now that she’d gotten what she’d wanted, she’d intended to just ignore him for the rest of the trip, but she was bored as all hell. And all things considered, it’d been pretty decent sex. The cramped way they’d been positioned, she hadn’t been able to take all of him in her, but from what she’d seen, he had plenty more dick left for her to take. She _was_ interested in seeing what he could do with a bit more space.

And she _was_ still horny.

She hummed, a small smirk on her face as she rose to her feet and tugged her pants all the way up. “Come to the left bathroom at the back in three minutes. I’ll leave the door unlocked for you.”

Before she started to leave, he caught her wrist, holding her back for a second with a small, awkward smile. “Uh, I’m Lance, by the way.”

“Katie,” she responded with a nod. “Welcome to the Mile High Club, Lance.”


	4. CBT/Electrostimulation (Lotura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: BDSM w/ focus on S&M cock and ball torture (via chastity belt) & erotic electrostimulation
> 
> Warning: dick abuse, i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Domme!Allura, Lotor is a sub fight me, alien biology (and by that, I mean lotor has 2 dicks), post-canon AU where lotura is nonstop fucking in the afterlife

Allura was trying to kill him.

Lotor was sure she was.

“She said she’s on her way…?” Lotor mumbled to himself with a sigh, hanging his head as the mouse by his ear finished relaying the message and skittered away. “She said that about a varga ago. At this point, she’s just fucking with me.”

He knew she was. That was her MO when they had nights like this, afterall. Tease and torture him with feather light touches, filthy looks, and subtle reminders of what she wanted to do to him.

And he had to maintain his composure so no one ever realised that underneath his robes were quite literally some of the most torturous devices to ever exist.

It always amazed Lotor to see how easily Allura could transform from a dignified, sweet, lovely diplomat to a dangerous dominatrix right in the blink of an eye. It was irresistible, made Lotor crave for her so bad when she would respond to the Celestial Council with such calm and then turn and glance at him with a promise of retribution. The thought always made him hard.

And Lotor groaned, hunching over a bit, breathing shallowing as his cocks stiffened. The binds around his shafts constricted the erection, several spikes digging into the sides until pain was the only thing he could register. He tried to stop the erections, but it was difficult when he knew Allura was on her way to complete their evening.

And there was quite nothing about Allura that didn’t ignite the flame in his body to a raging inferno.

He wasn’t the biggest fan of being shackled to the ceiling of their bedroom, hanging naked and shaking from the torture being inflicted upon his appendages by the chastity belt locked around him. But Allura seemed to enjoy it, and he was willing to make this sacrifice every once in a while if it gave her pleasure to inflict him pain. The first few times, he’d struggled to adjust, but she was always patient and willing to stop, and through time, oddly enough, he’d found it cathartic.

He liked to believe this allowed her to release whatever pent up rage towards Galrans and him she still contained and he always imagined this pain he received as a perfect way to alleviate the remainder of his guilt in his role in the demise of the remaining Altean colony.

But above all, he loved their time like this. Seeing Allura’s eyes full of heat, shining with desire as she punished him. Feeling his own heart beat fast from the addicting combination of pain and pleasure only she was capable of inflicting upon him. It was a game they’d toyed the line of since they’d met, their potential fully realised now that they had all the time in the world to explore each other.

But he’d been wearing the sharp chastity belt for close to three quintants now. Though he was grateful Allura had finally informed him that she’d be taking it off soon, that he could finally have the pent up release he’d been dying for, it didn’t change the fact he’d gone through hell the entire time. He was at his wit’s end, his cocks sensitive and in pain and every step had been agony. She’d shackled him to their ceiling as was customary that afternoon, stretched him well and inserted a butt plug in his arse and left, only sending in a mouse every few varga to inform him that she would be arriving soon.

But Lotor wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. He was in incredible pain, and it was nigh impossible to stop his erections when his love did everything in her power to make sure he couldn’t.

The door to their chambers creaked open and Lotor glanced up blearily, swallowing hard when Allura stepped in daintily, her gorgeous skin glowing in the low light of their bedroom, her long limbs and fabulous body covered in nothing but a silk negligee as she approached him gracefully, practically floating. Her nipples were hard through the fabric, enticing him, and Lotor couldn’t fight his groan, swallowing past the ache as his dicks surged with renewed heat. The sharp spikes in his chastity belt pressed mercilessly into the shaft, painful and growing in intensity with each second he was forced to bask in Allura’s marvellous scent.

“How is it possible that you look of an angel, but have the devil’s gleam in your gaze?” he chuckled weakly, closing his eyes and dropping his head to remove the enticing image from his mind.

Tortured for eternity by a goddess.

There were no other experiences as simultaneously horrific and fantastic.

“My apologies for taking so long, my love,” Allura drawled in glee, dangling the key to his chastity belts on her forefinger. She lifted her leg and gently rubbed the underside of his balls with the top of her knee. “The meeting with the Celestial Council ran quite a bit over time.”

“A-Allura, _please_…” Lotor gasped, the pleasure from her gentle ministrations sending more blood straight south. The spikes dug further and he choked on his breath. It felt like they were about to pierce right into his skin and there was no way to get any relief. “I’ve been here for varga. You’re killing me.”

“Where are you?”

“Altea,” he petered out, trying to focus his attention on anything but the perfect agony her leg afforded his testicles. “I’m on Altea.”

“Good boy,” she purred sweetly, taking her knee off him and moving to the dresser where she kept her tools. “How far today?”

He licked his lips. “…Six.”

Allura paused, eyes narrowed as she turned and walked back over to him. She tilted his chin back up to direct his gaze back to hers. Despite her neutral expression, he caught the concern in her eyes and it warmed his heart that she put his well-being first over all.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Lotor responded resolutely, breathing heavy as his erection finally started wilting. He relished in the brief comfort, knowing it wouldn’t last.

“Hm, alright.” She stroked his cheek, a gentle look in her gaze for a fraction of a second before she let go of him and that dangerous, heated look returned. “I’ve tortured you long enough. It’s about time I removed your belt, I suppose.”

Lotor shuddered, nodding quickly as she trailed her other hand down his lower abdomen, pressing lightly above the skin of his shaft and then down his thighs to his balls. She massaged them idly, a tiny smile on her lips as she watched him jolt in the shackles, panting from the sudden spike in pleasure accompanied by the torture from the constraints. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take.

To his relief, Allura took her key and unlocked the lock at the top of his right cock. She took great care in peeling the constricting device from around his shaft, and the release of the pressure from the spikes nearly made him cry out. He was throbbing, his body unaccustomed to the free range of motion for so long, but his erection unable to grow from the lingering pain of the stretching skin. It was red and irritated from his peripheral, but he didn’t dare look down to view it.

Once she tossed aside one belt, she clipped the key back to her garter.

“And— and the other one?” Lotor asked, the hopeful feeling dropping as she put some lube in her hand.

“Not yet.”

He thought she’d give him an opportunity to acclimate to his newfound freedom, but Allura took his cock in her lubed up hand without warning and started pumping him. He was sensitive, more sensitive than he’d ever been and shook in his binds, yelling when she increased the pressure, forcing him to a full erection despite his body resisting the rough treatment. His skin pulled, fighting the motion after being pressed painfully into for so many quintants. The skin stretching felt like it was about to tear and Lotor ground his teeth, toes curling as he tried to bear it. It was too painful to be arousing, but too arousing to be just painful and to his displeasure, his still encased cock twitched with new life.

“A-Allura… softer, _please_,” he hissed, torn between the fantastic attention to one desperate cock and the horrible pressure of the spikes almost crushing his other one.

But nothing he did could separate the feeling and stop his other cock from its arousal. He clenched his fists, jerking a bit in the shackles and crying out softly. The more she pleasured him, the more it hurt, and she continued her hard, jerky pumps until he was trembling. The tension in his cock built up quickly, pressure encouraging him to end the torture by finally succumbing to his need for release. Some cum dribbled out of his free cock, but when Allura’s lips turned down in a frown, he knew he’d made a mistake.

She let go of him abruptly. “I don’t recall giving you permission to come…”

The threat made him swallow down his sudden urge to release his load.

Allura trailed her hand along his balls as she headed back to her dresser. She carefully perused her toys before selecting a wand and controller and turning back to face him with a twinkle in her eyes that sent heat straight down to his dicks. Lotor grit his teeth, taking choppy breaths in and out to ignore the one cock being stabbed by the sharp spikes as the anticipation made him grow harder.

“You are not to scream today.” Allura ordered him, lathering lube on the end of the wand before moving behind him. Lotor groaned softly when she spread his cheeks, trailing her finger around the skin surrounding the plug. A short spike of pleasure crawled up his back as she carefully removed it, only to replace it by slowing pushing in the wand. He clenched around it, panting a bit from the sensation. “Are we clear?”

“Yes, goddess…” Lotor swallowed thickly when she walked back around to him and loosely wrapped her hand around his cock.

She kept her pumps slow and even, intense the way she made sure to slide all the way along his shaft, from bottom all the way to the tip, perfect enough for him to shudder from the pleasure, but his other cock was terribly abused, growing ever harder and struggling against the binds. Lotor dropped his head and bit back a moan, sweat dripping from his forehead as ripples of fire went through his body. Allura’s hand sped up the pace and she brought her other hand up to tease his taint. The overwhelming sensation was excruciating with the scorching fire of pleasure dancing through his body, and Lotor felt himself leak out before he could stop it.

Without warning, volts of electricity shot through his body, and he cringed as his muscles tightened painfully. He very nearly shouted, shaking in his shackles, only remembering Allura’s warning to him at the last minute. Lotor bit down hard on his tongue, riding out the lightning sharp pain shuddering through his body and struggling to contain his cry of agony. When she stopped it, he gasped for breath, heaving in lungfuls of desperate air.

“Mmm…” She leaned in close to him, dropping a small kiss on his chest in pride as she started pumping him again. Her sparkling blue gaze was full of life and heated, a look of sheer want on her face. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me right now…”

He supposed it was one reason he could tolerate some of the more painful punishments. She garnered a lot of pleasure from this act, which was why he’d always been fine letting her have her way with him. And he trusted her not to overtake his limits.

But his comfort in her satisfaction was very soon replaced by more pain when she handled him roughly, her harsh tugging making him gasp erratically, hoping for some pleasure in the midst of the unpleasant ministrations. He had very little room to shift away from her, and she was unyielding to the point his eyes felt like they were about to sting with tears.

The piercing pain his locked up dick felt was like he was about to get punctured. Allura reached under with her free hand and grabbed his balls, twisting to and fro until Lotor was squirming. He wasn’t sure how many times he leaked, but each time she made sure to punish him with stronger and stronger shocks until Lotor could hardly cry out, quickly growing dizzy. There was so much pain going through his body, in his balls, in his cock, through his muscles and nerves that he felt delirious, breathing growing laboured as his head slumped. He stared hazily down at the ground, staring at the sweaty strands of his hair trailing down his chest.

“Lotor,” Allura said, snapping her finger in front of his face and when he didn’t respond, she let him go and grasped his chin to force him to look at her. “Talk to me. Where are you?”

“Altea…” he muttered weakly, taking slow, laboured breaths as he lifted his gaze to meet her own. “And loving it there.”

“Are you sure?”

“I promise.” Lotor nodded decisively, giving her a tired smile. “You know what I’d say if I wasn’t at any point. Don’t worry about me. I want you to enjoy yourself.”

Still hesitant, she left for the bathroom for a moment before returning with a full cup of water. She lifted it to his lips and ordered him to drink and he guzzled half of it down, not realising how dry his mouth and tongue had been.

“Finish it all, Lotor,” she pressed gently, running a hand through his hair and then cupping his cheek.

He nodded obediently and she helped him down the rest of it. Allura set the cup aside and waited, giving him some time to gather his bearings and take some comfort from his parched throat being lubricated.

When he nodded that he was ready, she shocked him once again, stronger than before. Lotor jolted against his shackles, screaming aloud in surprise, back arching as the muscles of his entire body tensed. Every nerve was firing, on fire and numb at once, and he felt like he was about to snap in two. When she released it, he slumped into himself, letting out quick and shallow gasps.

She looked quite pleased with herself. “You’ve done rather well today.”

Allura took the key off her garter and freed his other cock from chastity, eyes bright with glee as he hissed from the utter pain of the spikes shifting from where they’d been pressing in tight. She lubed up her hand slowly, and his heart pounded harder, knowing what was to come.

“Please no,” he begged, not ready for what was to come only to stop short when she grabbed his balls, nails practically digging into them as she twisted them slowly. “_Allura_… goddess… I’m begging you to reconsider.”

Allura held his gaze steadily as she grasped his pulsing, throbbing, pained dick in her lubed hand and tugged on it along the shaft carelessly, pulling on the absolutely sensitive skin and squeezing him much harder than was necessary. The pain went from mild discomfort to _too much_ in a matter of ticks and even further when she redoubled her efforts, smiling to herself and definitely enjoying watching him squirm while jerking him forcefully.

Lotor hollered when she yanked on his balls, shaking in his shackles as he tried to move from her hand, but she only stepped closer, a threatening grin on her face as she watched him suffer. His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head from the immense pain of her rough ministrations as she jerked his cock in her hand. The electric shock during it was unexpected and Lotor choked on a breath, quivering when he was finally released from the violent seizing of his muscles.

“No coming~” Allura reminded him. “We’re almost done. You can wait.”

She scraped her nails along the shaft, squeezing much harder and tears sprang to Lotor’s eyes as she jerked both of his dicks, her grip vice-like and far too tight for his sensitive body. When he just started acclimating to the fierce pressure and the agony of how she gripped him, she shocked him again. Lotor was ready to explode, the pressure so tight in his groin that he knew one more good, hard tug would likely make him spill.

“A-Allura— _ah_… quiznak— _Allura_…” he wheezed, almost curling into himself until she gave him a warning look. She shocked him once again, sharp, succinct, a reminder, and Lotor tried his damned hardest to force his breathe out when his body seized for a few ticks. “I _can’t_— can’t handle—”

He was far too sensitive, desperate to come, trying to find more of the perfect heat and sensation from her hand as opposed to the absolute pain. He shook violently, gritting his teeth and fighting his need to jerk away. He knew the more he struggled, the worse it would hurt, but Allura wasn’t making it easy. His shoulders were sore and tense, his legs weak from having to support his weight when they felt boneless. He felt like his body was about to crumble to pieces, but as long as Allura didn’t want to end this, there was nothing he could do. It was all he could do to keep from whimpering.

The next shock was harsh, every muscle in his body contracting painfully as he twisted in the shackle, his whole body contorted and fingers and toes curled up to try to alleviate the harsh, overwhelming fire ripping through his limbs and body. He sucked in a large gulp of air when she released him, head falling back in anguish as he groaned.

“Do you want to come?” Allura asked, devious smile in place.

“Please, _desperately_!”

She hummed, shifting around behind him. She leaned into him, her breasts pressing against his back, pebbled nipples rubbing on him as she gripped his cocks from behind.

“I’ll allow it. Go ahead.”

He almost didn’t believe her, but she changed her grip from earlier, pumping him perfectly, the intoxicating heat and friction of her hands making him drown in pleasure as warmth danced up his spine. The sudden change from the sharp pangs of pain to the intoxicating ministrations to his cocks made him breathless and lightheaded. The relief from knowing he no longer had to hold back, that he wouldn’t be shocked to high heaven if he dared spill on her was all encompassing, and before he knew it, Lotor stumbled over that previously unattainable peak.

He exploded far harder than he could have ever imagined, crying out as tears sprang to his eyes from the force of the stringy cum spilling out. It was a painful ejaculation, too much at once and peeling out at ungodly amounts. Just what he needed and he gasped, trying to catch his harsh, uneven breaths as it felt like everything in his body was being drained.

The way Allura kept pumping him through it all was sheer agony. He was too sensitive and her touch too overwhelming but she was unperturbed and kept up her motions until his painful erection finally subsided. It was a breath of relief when she finally let him go to carefully remove the wand and then unshackle him from the hanging restraints.

It took almost all of his willpower to keep his shaking legs from crumbling under the weight, but Allura came around to support him, letting him put his full weight on her as she dragged him over to their bed. He plopped down ungracefully, lying back at her prompting and she helped push his legs on so he could properly lounge. His body felt so heavy and tired and spent, but so satisfied and once again, he was in awe at how wonderfully Allura could make him feel so good and bad at the same time.

“Where are you?” she asked, taking a towel on the nightstand as she climbed up on the bed to seat herself next to his side.

She carefully cleaned off the cum on his stomach and thighs and took extra care to wipe down his cocks without putting any more pressure. When she was done with that, she went to get him another cup of water, which he gratefully drank.

“Still Altea. With the goddess of my dreams.” He leaned into her touch as she stroked his cheek. “Are you not wound up? You still haven’t—”

“Don’t worry about that. You need to recover, and I don’t mind waiting.” She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, her snow white hair flowing around them in a curtain as she gazed down at him lovingly. “Don’t worry about the cleanup either. I’ll take care of it in my free time.”

It was immensely sweet of her to do that, but he couldn’t help but feel bad. A cursory glance at the floor and wall told him his release had left a much bigger mess than she probably had anticipated.

“Hmm…” he mumbled noncommittally, his thoughts jumbling as he felt exhaustion catch up to him. He took the hand on his chest and brought it to his lips, kissing the back with a smile. “My apologies, goddess. I could not contain my screams.”

“I didn’t expect you to.” Allura giggled, climbing back up to lie down and snuggle next to him as she rested her head over his heart. “You’ll receive your punishment some other time. Just rest.”

Lotor leaned down and kissed her forehead before finally succumbing to his fatigue, a smile on his face in satisfaction.


	5. Food Play (Veracxa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: food kink/play
> 
> Warning: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: experimenting, goofy smut, cultural differences, alien biology (Acxa is a fuzzy Galran), post s8 i suppose (but doesn’t follow canon), Acxa is a giant dork

“_Ohhh_…” Acxa moaned, arching her hips up as Veronica kissed a slow path over her navel, taking her sweet time reaching her pelvis and then skipping the juncture between her legs to trail teasing kisses on her thighs instead. “_Veronica_…”

Her soft gasp turned into a cry when Veronica flattened her tongue on her sweet spot, giving her a long languid lick and chuckling darkly as she watched Acxa’s mouth drop open in need. For being such a hardened soldier, it was definitely easy to turn her girlfriend into a trembling mess, and Veronica loved watching it.

The way Acxa would tremble with each feather-light brush of her lips to her inner thigh. The way she tried to push her hips closer to Veronica’s mouth. The soft noises she made as Veronica nipped her skin. The way she sighed in bliss and jolted while Veronica took her sweet time trailing the cold whipped cream on her legs, along her folds, around her entrance, _in_ her, her body tensing in anticipation.

“Mmm…” Veronica hummed, tugging Acxa’s feet onto her shoulder as she teased her finger around her hood. Acxa let out a soft whine of need. “Impatient, are we?”

Veronica also loved the way Acxa looked like this, her legs spread out, pussy glistening with her fluid and waiting to be taken, a finger caught between her teeth as she sucked in shallow inhales. She was so _sensitive_, moreso than any other girl Veronica had ever been with, and it was always so sexy to see her turn into a mess when she usually kept tight control over her emotions. The fact that Veronica was the only one who could wreck her was something she did take pride in.

Veronica pressed light kisses along her slit before licking at her folds where she’d lathered on the cream, alternating between harder and softer strokes and probing her with the tip. As expected, Acxa reacted immediately, gripping the covers as she jerked and panted.

But _unexpectedly_, the sweet taste of cream mingling with Acxa’s wonderful musk she expected never came, and her mouth instead was filled with a disgusting taste like curdled milk. Veronica’s nose wrinkled as she lapped at the cream she’d smoothed inside her girlfriend, and yet, the flavour was still putrid no matter where she ran her tongue.

For a second, she almost hurled, pulling her head away for a bit and shuddered, trying get her head right. The taste made her sick to her stomach.

“What’s wrong?” Acxa asked in concern, lifting her head, but Veronica shook her head with a smile.

She went back to work, burying her face in between her legs, sucking on the sensitive skin, and licking around her clit all while trying her damned hardest to ignore the torturously disgusting taste. Hearing Acxa’s breathless whimpers and watching her tilt her head back on the pillow with moans of bliss was enough for her to push past how awful the taste was. But Veronica couldn’t help but wonder why it was so bad.

She and Acxa had been experimenting with food, strawberries so far, and after a bit of deliberation, decided to try some special Galran whipped cream that lovers apparently concocted to pleasure each other. Zethrid and Ezor had said it was useful to enhance their sexual pleasure anywhere they put it. Acxa had never tried it before, but she’d seemed excited and Veronica didn’t want to pass up on an opportunity to make her girlfriend enjoy herself, even though she had been a little worried.

Galran sweets were usually made with mystery ingredients that would terrify any human, and she feared this was the case. When Acxa had finished making the cream, it was _red_, and Veronica was having trouble acclimating to the look and taste of it. And combined with Acxa’s soft little fur, it wasn’t a working combination.

Don’t get her wrong.

She loved Acxa’s fuzziness. Like most Galra, Acxa was covered in a thin layer of fur. It wasn’t as pronounced as other Galra Veronica had seen, but it was still there. The problem was with this weird tasting cream, it crusted up in the fur surrounding her entrance so she was getting mouthfuls of hard fur with each suck.

Veronica didn’t want to stop, especially when Acxa was quivering, grasping at her hair to hold her in place. But another long lick left a rancid, nearly metallic flavour on her tongue and coupled with the scraping of the crusted fur and the smell of the cream like rotten eggs, she almost gagged aloud—even felt her stomach lurch sharply in protest—and had to pull back a bit.

“Acxa, I’m trying to keep an open mind, but babe…” Veronica could feel her stomach churning, threatening upheaval again as she lapped distractedly at Acxa. The flavour was so bad, she wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold out when every lick tasted like the grit peeled off the bottom of a wet, dirty shoe. “What is in this cream?”

Her girlfriend arched on the bed, moaning a bit. “Breast milk from a Kooka snail and your menstrual waste.”

Veronica retracted her tongue, doing a double take and wondering if she’d heard that correctly.

“My… my _what_?”

Acxa rose up on her elbows, looking a little confused. “I collected your menstrual waste as instructed by Zethrid as it’s necessary to prepare the cream. It’s supposed to mingle my scent with yours, therefore making me more irresistible to you.”

Veronica’s stomach lurched again, stronger this time, and that was that.

The bile forced its way up her throat before she could stop it and Veronica bounded off the bed, unable to hold it back any longer as she rushed to her adjacent bathroom. She ripped up the lid of the toilet and gagged, vomiting the contents of her stomach into the bowl. And even when she thought that was it, the thought of what she’d just ingested coupled with how awful it had tasted made her hurl again.

“Urgh… I’m gonna be sick…”

She groaned in distress, dropping to her knees as she held on the bowl and watched whatever was left of their dinner earlier get ejected from her body.

“This is all my fault…” Acxa muttered in mortification, padding into the bathroom and settling beside Veronica. She brushed her hair back, away from her face and gently rubbed her back. “I should have cleaned myself more properly. I’m sorry if I tasted stale or unwashed. I hope this doesn’t turn you off from me.”

“Acxa, I love the way you taste. It wasn’t you.” Veronica gave her a weak smile, before putting her head back down and dry heaving for a second when her stomach squeezed hard again. When it finally seemed to be over, Veronica sat up and turned on her shower to rinse out her mouth. Acxa fretted beside her the whole while, not sure what to do. Once she’d wiped her mouth, Veronica shifted and pulled her girlfriend into a tight, reassuring hug before leaning back to look her in the eye. “I would never be turned off from you. But we humans don’t consume our own blood, and especially not our menstrual blood, and I wish you would have informed me what the ingredients were before we started this.”

Acxa grimaced, reaching up and stroking her flushed cheek with a gentle thumb. “I’ll make sure to correct the mistake next time.”

“Me too. We grew up with different cultures. I should have checked with you.” Veronica pulled her face to hers and pressed a sweet, lingering kiss on her lips. “And just so we’re clear, I will never tire of being with you, my kooky, clueless girlfriend.”

Veronica leaned forward and caught her lips again, slow and easy, and Acxa cradled her face gently as she smiled into it. When they pulled away, they were both laughing a bit. As much grief as Acxa gave Veronica sometimes with her difficulties adjusting to Earth, it made her life wholly more enjoyable and Veronica knew with certainty that she wouldn’t trade this relationship with Acxa for the world.

“Now that I think about it…” Acxa started, eyeing the toilet with a pensive look. “I think Zethrid mentioned a better cream I can make from your vomit. It’s said to be a—”

“You know, maybe we should start experimenting a different way.”


	6. Mess Fetish (Kidge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: mess fetish, uniform fetish
> 
> Warning: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: outdoor sex, mechanic!Keith, friends with benefits, college au

Keith wiped his hand across his forehead, sighing in exhaustion as he observed the nearly finished motorcycle he’d been spending so many hours on already. His back and legs hurt from stooping and rising so much, he was covered in grease, oil, and sweat, and the sun was bearing down on him unrelentingly. He didn’t want to be outside in the unbearable sun, but it was even worse in the garage since the AC was busted, and fucking Sendak was the laziest and cheapest boss in the entire world and refused to spend money to fix it.

Today was one of the hottest days he’d had to work and there was no way to find some relief. He was so tempted to quit, especially because these days he hardly had time to work on his own bike, but he needed the money if he wanted to open up his own garage after college. He already had three clients who’d pledged to become his regulars once he opened up shop since they were fed up with Sendak’s exorbitant prices and dishonest business practices. He couldn’t lose sight of his goal over some hot wave.

Keith looked at the hose by his feet, longingly wondering how amazing it would be to blast the cool water and let it break through the haze of heat surrounding him. As it stood, his tank was drenched in sweat, clinging to his body like a second skin.

A voice cleared impatiently behind him. “Five minutes are up, Keith.”

“Just give me five more minutes, and I’ll get this done, Pidge,” Keith called out behind his shoulder.

“_Keith_—”

“Five minutes. Promise.”

She made a noncommittal grunt—that sounded oddly like _dickhead_—and he didn’t need to look behind him to know that she was giving him a death glare. Keith’s lips curved up in an amused smirk as he stooped to finish up his inspection of the motorcycle. He didn’t blame her. He’d promised her he’d give her a ride down to the canteen since her car was busted and he hadn’t had a chance to look at it yet, but the evening was quickly getting away from them since he’d gotten sidetracked by his part time job.

He’d only needed to replace the drive chain and change the brake fluid, but in the process he’d found a lot of other little issues here and there and things he felt needed to be upgraded, like switching out the oil filter. His integrity as a mechanic left him unable to just ignore the issues. His client had agreed to let Keith fix up his bike for only a little more, and so the evening had gotten spoiled. Everyone else had gone home for the day, but Keith needed to finish this since the guy would be coming to pick it up in the morning.

Pidge understood, but she’d been sulking on a beach chair on the grass at the back of the shop, sucking on a popsicle she’d stolen from the freezer and reminding him every so often that the clock was ticking. He could feel the heat of her gaze on his back. But honestly, he wouldn’t have taken so long and been so distracted in his work if she had just stayed inside because she’d worn an impossibly cute sun dress that day that showed off her sexy legs, and Keith kept finding himself sneaking glances at her.

Keith tugged his hair out of its loose ponytail, running a hand through his hair with a sigh before he tied it back up again. He pushed past his exhaustion and put in hard work to finish up his task, lubing up cables, properly adjusting them, aligning the tires after he’d finished up all his tweaks. He didn’t know how much time had passed, but the lack of interruption got him in the zone and before he knew it, all he needed to do was rinse down the bike and he’d be done.

“Okay, almost done…” he said, more for Pidge’s benefit than his. “Just gotta put this bad boy away, close up shop and we can head out. I’ve gotta clean up though.”

He heard footsteps squishing in the wet mud in the grass behind him and out of his peripheral he saw Pidge’s legs stop beside him.

“Don’t,” she responded.

Keith glanced up at her with a cocked brow, surprised when he saw the desire laced in her amber gaze. “Don’t what?”

He wasn’t expecting Pidge to push on his shoulders, knocking him off balance and making him land on his ass on the muddy grass. He only barely caught himself with his elbows before he landed fully in the mud. It splashed at his legs and stained his arms.

“Pidge, seriously?”

“Urgh… watching you work is such a turn on,” she practically moaned, sinking to her knees and straddling his crotch, her eyes dancing with heat. “Mechanics are so damn hot.”

Keith stared up at her, half incredulous though his dick twitched helplessly when she pressed her hands on his abdomen and rolled her hips once on him in a way that was guaranteed to get him hard pretty damn fast.

But from the wild look in her eyes, he had a feeling she wanted to fuck right there on the grass.

“It’s muddy—”

“God yes…” she groaned, leaning down to crush his mouth with hers.

Hell, whatever.

He never understood why she was so turned on by being fucked in dirty places, like her dorm room for example, but it always got him riled up to see Pidge so riled up and into it. And there were worse things to do after an exhausting day of work.

Pidge kissed him hard, her kiss searing through him as she ran her hands under his tank top. He wrapped an arm around her back, reaching up and sinking his hand in her hair to hold her in place. She nipped at his lower lip, dragging kisses along his face and jaw to his ear and humming to herself as they ground against each other slowly.

“Pidge, I’m covered in grease.” Keith let out a shallow exhale when she sank back on his groin and licked his neck.

“Don’t care…” she mumbled, holding his face as she caught his lips with hers again.

Pidge reached down and fumbled with the sleeves of his folded uniform, rushing to unwind them enough to tug the zipper further down until she could pull him out of his boxers. Keith reached between them, palming her most sensitive spot under her panties, teasing her warm cleft and relishing the soft whimpers she released as she braced herself on his shoulders to rub herself on his hand. He pushed two fingers in her, bending them, withdrawing and plunging deeper, unsurprised to find that she was already plenty wet.

“You’re so fucking weird…” Keith growled, leaning up to nip at the skin of her neck. Pidge tilted her neck, sighing as he sucked on her, dragging sloppy kisses down to her collarbone. She was fluttering around his hand, bucking in the building urgency of her need. “Why do you get turned on by messy shit?”

She only moaned, eyes closed as she focused on the sensation.

He kind of wondered if they should stop. Honestly, even months later, Keith still wasn’t convinced it was a smart idea to fuck his best friend, even if it was amazing. And if Sendak found out what he was doing on his property when he was supposed to be closing up shop, he’d probably be fired on the spot.

But his thoughts were distracted by Pidge’s ass pressing back on his erection. The arm holding himself up was getting tired, and in a fluid motion, Keith rolled them over, dropping her in the mud with a soft _splat_ before settling on top of her. Mud smeared on parts of her neck and legs, and the spark of mischief in her eyes told Keith that she was _loving _it. He leaned down and closed his mouth over hers, inviting the brush of her tongue against his as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. She nestled him between her thighs, whimpering when he ground his hips against her.

“Keith, get in me already,” she sighed, sinking a hand in his hair.

He clumsily shifted her panties aside, trying to avoid getting the mud on his hands on her body, though he was pretty sure he had failed. Keith lined himself up and in one clean stroke, sheathed himself inside her. A ragged groan left Keith’s lips and Pidge’s breath hitched as she spread her legs wider, arching her hips up to match him stroke for stroke, their rhythm timed perfectly and flares of heat shooting up his back and groin each time he embedded himself back in her in his long, even thrusts.

“_Keith_…” she mewled, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes, her eyes gleaming with emotion too hard to pinpoint. “_Oh my God_… don’t stop…”

There was always that moment in their frenzied lust when their eyes met, when the charged air between them screamed of something deeper, and he didn’t want to think about it. He had a pretty good inkling what it was for him, but Pidge was notoriously closed off about anything having to do with her feelings. It was something that had definitely made her prior relationships unsustainable, and Keith didn’t want to end up in the same place, shunned coldly by her because he wanted to discuss the changes in their friendship since early spring.

But whenever she gave him _that_ look—sultry, sweet, and vulnerable all at once—he couldn’t help the soft lurch of his heart in his chest.

Pidge gave him a soft smile, canting her hips up to urge him to move, and Keith anchored his hands in the squishy mud beside her, shifting his hips back to drive back in harder, deeper each time in her slick, wet heat. He moaned long and low, dropping his head on her shoulder as she whined in need. The way she gripped him, hot and tight, sucking him back in with every thrust made him dizzy with fiery pleasure, and it took all of his concentration not to blow his load right away.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulder, legs coming up to wind around his hips, and Keith grunted, having to fight a shudder of disgust as the slime on her body smeared along his neck and ass. He sucked on her neck, a spot that was always sensitive for her right below her ear, got a mouthful of mud, and leaned back with a small groan of disgust, spluttering a bit to get the taste out of his mouth.

“Goddamn that’s nasty…” Keith choked out, snapping his hips more frantically when the need for release shuddered down his back.

“I love it when you’re grossed out,” Pidge murmured, dropping her head back and chewing on her lower lip between her teeth with a look of ecstasy. “C’mon Keith… _I’m right there_…”

She sank her fingernails into his back, clawing into him as he picked up his pace, slamming into her hard and fast as he felt his own climax approach. Sweat dripped from his hair, Pidge was whimpering, high-pitched and louder as she quickly started to reach her own. She was squeezing him tighter, her walls trembling around him, and try as he might to hold off, Keith knew he was pretty much done. He reached between them, finding her clit and rubbing circles on it, just enough pressure to send her right over the edge.

Pidge’s shivered under him, a low moan tearing from her throat as she came. He couldn’t hold back after that, not with her contracting around him, and he let himself go, a ragged exhale of satisfaction running through him as she drained him.

“Fuck… _fuck_.” Keith gasped for breath, barely able to stop himself from dropping down on her. His arms were shaking from the effort of holding himself up, and it didn’t help that Pidge was still quivering around him, making his itch for more grow with each passing second. “I needed that.”

“See?” Pidge panted, a satisfied smile on her lips and rosy blush on her cheeks as she fought to catch her own breath. “Aren’t you glad I was there bugging you now?”

“You’re still a pain in the ass,” he intoned, slowly pulling out of her with a wet slosh and sitting back on his heels. To his dismay, there was mud on his hips and dick. And his uniform was completely dirty.

“And you’re still a grumpy ass old man,” she snarked back, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. She got mud stuck on the strands of her hair, but from the way she wiped her arms off on her dress, he knew she didn’t give a shit.

“We need to clean up… pretty sure there’s mud inside you,” Keith remarked, eyeing the mud on his own dick. He tried his best to wipe it off, but with the mud on his hands and arms and clothes, there was no way he could get any of it off without a towel. Not unless he also wanted to get grease stains on his body too. Giving up, he tucked it back in his boxers. “Damn, that was gross.”

Pidge snorted as she stood up and stooped to pull her soiled panties down her legs. “Hurry up and close up so we can go out to eat.”

Keith rose to his feet, brushing his knees and trying futilely to wipe off mud. “Looking like this?”

And she was pretty much covered in mud all along her back and legs and arms. Even her face and neck had smears of mud.

“Yeah, fool. I’m hungry, so hurry up. A good dicking down is not a substitute for an empty stomach.”

Something about the mischievous look on her face told him she had ulterior motives.

“I’m not paying for your shit.”

“But I left my wallet at home.” She shrugged as if it couldn’t be helped. “Would you really let me starve, Keef? I’m your best friend.”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “I _knew_ that was the only reason you stopped by here. You’re fucking draining my wallet, you know?”

“Price to pay for being my friend.”

Pidge balled up her muddy panties and flung them at him. They slapped him in the face, mud staining his nose and mouth before they fell and hit the ground. When she saw what had happened, she started laughing.

So he stooped to pick up the hose and turned it on her.

“Well now it’s on,” Keith drawled. “I’ll give you a ten second headstart.”

She raised an incredulous brow, crossing her arms and tapping her foot like she didn’t believe him at all. “It’s not even hooked up.”

“Isn’t it? Ten… nine…” He didn’t change his expression, staring her down with a dry look, one brow quirked in a threat. When she realised he wasn’t kidding, she turned with a squeal and tried to escape, almost slipping on a wet patch of mud. “_One_.”

“Cheater!”

With a smirk, he pulled back the lever and water blasted out.


	7. Humiliation (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: humiliation, deep-throating, D/s dynamics (but neither of them is a D or s)
> 
> Warning: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: locker room shenanigans, hate sex, frenemies, facial, punishment games, sports rivalries, football/soccer au, rough sex

“Good game, McClain.” Keith smirked, shaking his hand as their team exchanged pleasantries after the practice match. “Better luck next time, I guess.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Lance scratched the back of his head, rolling his eyes at the smug gleam of superiority in Keith’s eyes. “Bask in your victory now, Kogane. The outcome won’t be like this next time.”

“We’ll see…” Keith responded, squeezing his hand tight once before moving down the line.

And Lance blew out a long breath.

_Here we go again…_

After their coach had debriefed Altea’s team, talked to them about some major errors they’d made on the field and informed them they would be having another pre-season practice match same time next week to implement the new strategies, he finally dismissed them to do their cooldown laps and head back to campus.

Lance waited for the rest of the team to leave, lying to Hunk that he had a ride, before he headed around the corner to the Galra Tech outdoor locker rooms, already anticipating what was likely to come. Keith had been particularly nasty on the field that day, aggressive every time he and Lance had clashed and getting a yellow card from one of their encounters when he’d damn near elbowed him in the face. It’d been unexpected, and Lance figured whatever was going on in Keith’s personal life was likely the reason behind his hotheadedness on the field. He was always pretty rough, but it was a calculated roughness. Today had just been out of control.

He pushed open the locker door and walked in, glad to see the room was already cleared out.

“Took you long enough…” Keith drawled from where he was propped up against a locker, one foot resting behind him, arms crossed on his chest, and his signature brow raised impatiently.

Lance was vaguely wondering what the score between them now was in the two years since they’d started this shit when Keith shoved him hard against a locker without warning, pressing himself in his space and closing his mouth over his in a harsh, demanding kiss that stole Lance’s breath.

(Even though he would never admit it out loud).

Keith nipped at his lips, sucked his tongue in his mouth, caught his lips again in a pervasive kiss that left Lance a little dizzy, unable to do much more than follow Keith’s aggressive lead. It felt like the game that day, ruthless and intense, and Lance let it happen, gripping Keith’s sides and groaning in his mouth when Keith reached down and cupped him hard over his shorts with a smirk.

“You’re sucking me off today. No hands,” Keith growled as he trailed kisses along his neck, sucking the skin hard enough in between his teeth that Lance almost yelped, knowing he was going to end up with a damn purple mark. “And I didn’t shower either, so enjoy the taste, fucker.”

Keith switched their positions and shoved him down by his shoulders, and Lance went down on his knees, preparing himself for what was likely to be a very vindictive encounter. Keith pulled himself out of his shorts, jerking himself to a full erection before he grabbed hold of Lance’s hair and held his dick in front of his mouth with a raised brow. Lance obediently opened his mouth, using his tongue and mouth to slick up Keith’s thick dick, wetting it up nicely with Keith’s pre-cum and his own saliva.

It was always harsh between them. Much like their matches, there was never any warmth in the way they fucked each other, or touched each other, or brought each other to the brink of insanity with pleasure. It was his loss, so he was Keith’s dog today, and he just knew Keith was going to get back at him for the accidental facial Lance had given him two weeks back.

“I wonder what your team would say if they saw their captain now? Sucking off his rival like the fucking little bitch he is.” Keith laughed, gripping his hair tighter and jerking his head back hard. Lance closed his eyes for a second, exhaling through his nose when Keith jammed his dick in his mouth, way farther than he was ready for or expected. “You’ve lost twice in a row now. Lost your touch?”

Lance nearly choked, frowning, but Keith was already thrusting in his mouth, fast and hard. Lance whined under his breath, pressing his palms against the locker behind Keith’s back for some leverage and opening his mouth wide. It was fucking disgusting, the salty taste of his sweat permeating his skin, the odour of his unwashed body from the workout today, and even worse than that, his fucking pubes were moist, and Lance got the wet, prickly hairs in his mouth every once in a while. Lance gagged more than once, sickened by Keith’s particular brand of punishment, and each time he did, Keith more aggressively pounded his mouth.

“_Keith_…” He gagged around the mouthful of dick, glaring up at him with narrowed eyes.

He was _so_ gonna make him pay next time.

“You want me to stop?” Keith grunted, the corner of his mouth pulled up in a sneer as he started thrusting at a faster pace. “Beg for it, bitch.”

God was it humiliating. Being forced to do whatever his rival wanted him to do after losing a match was bad enough, but the degrading comments were on a whole other level.

And yet…

Lance _loved_ it.

The mind games during the games. The mind games in the locker room. The fact that neither of them had mercy on the other when they were playing. The fact that neither of them had mercy on the other when they were taking their punishment.

There was something about the fire and rage burning in both their gazes when they fucked against the lockers, taking out the pent up aggression during the games on each other, that he couldn’t get enough of. Lance still wasn’t sure how they’d even jumped to _this_ point. Some confrontation after their first game of the season last year when Keith—their violent new transfer student—had socked him in the eye after a loss. (Yes, Lance had been taunting him all throughout the game, but still!) Lance had totally been itching for a brawl in the parking lot, but when he’d cornered Keith in the empty locker room, _somehow_ they’d ended up making out against a locker and _somehow_ he’d ended up fucking Keith. And now it was a tradition to play their little punishment game after every match against each other.

“Not even… good enough… to make me… come.” Keith breathed out between each rut in Lance’s mouth. “Fucking _worthless_.”

Lance had to fight his gag reflex, eyes tearing up a bit and almost choking around Keith’s girth as he snapped his hips, fucking his mouth so far his cock reached the back of his throat. It was sloppy, saliva trailing down Lance’s chin and all over Keith’s cock, slurping noises filling the air with Keith’s heavy breathing, and Lance had to hold on to his hips to keep from being jerked back too far. He did his best, but as usual, Keith was brutal in his approach, hardly giving Lance a chance to adjust every time he shifted his pace. Still, Lance sucked as hard as could, slid his tongue along Keith’s shaft and worked to actually try to get Keith weak kneed.

It was as much an effort by Keith to abuse Lance as it was for Lance to wreck Keith. And vice versa when Lance won games.

A neverending fun war between them both, and Lance couldn’t help but wish this could continue, but they were graduating this year, and honestly, if he had to pick a college memory he would miss the most, it would be this one.

Keith let slip an accidental tiny moan when Lance ran his tongue along the underside of his dick, but Lance’s smug pleasure lasted all of two seconds before Keith forced him back so he was practically bent back and savagely fucked into his mouth. Lance could hardly keep his wits about him when he was trying his damned hardest not to suffocate on Keith’s dick. And a few more sucks later, Keith yanked out abruptly and shot his cum all over Lance’s face, shallow, erratic breaths leaving his mouth at uneven intervals. Lance almost jumped when it sprayed him, hitting his nose and forehead and some catching on his lips.

Lance groaned in annoyance from the dripping fluid trailing down his face. He glowered up at Keith as he wiped it from his eyes only to meet Keith’s gaze and receive a downright disrespectful sneer.

“Dick,” he groused.

“We’re _even_,” Keith responded loftily, breathing hard, before letting Lance go.

He stood up and headed around the corner over to the sinks, displeased with the fact that Keith had actually gone through with it. Lance had kind of been getting into it, ready to swallow if need be, and fuck Keith up a bit while he did it, but Keith had clearly figured out his intentions.

Coward. Took the easy way out.

“Mine was an accident!” Lance called out, inspecting his red, swollen lips.

“You still shot cum in my face!” Keith shouted back. “Got it up my nose too.”

Lance splashed water on his face to wash off the stringy cum. Just for safety sake, he ran his hair under the tap too, making sure he wouldn’t end up with dried cum stuck to his hair. He inspected his neck, and to his displeasure, the place where Keith had bitten him was slightly purple, likely to darken and become a straight bruise by the end of the day. Keith really hadn’t held back, and while Lance was more often used to that roughness from Keith than not, he seemed a little distant today, reacting to something that had nothing to do with them or their game.

When Lance walked back to his bag, Keith had already cleaned himself up, changed out of his athletic shorts and was wearing a pair of sweats.

Lance stooped and tugged part of his towel out to mop up the water on his face. “Same time next week?”

“Likely the same way too.” A ghost of a smirk appeared on Keith’s lips as he pulled on a sweatshirt and took his school bag from inside the locker they’d just defiled.

“Not this time. I refuse to lose! I need to get you back for this fucking hickey.” Lance pointed to the spot on his neck indignantly. “_Dude_! I have class tomorrow! If the girl I have a crush on sees this, she’ll think I’m messing around with someone!”

“Not really my problem, McClain,” he snorted, grabbed his sport’s bag and slung the long strap over his shoulder as he pulled open the boy’s locker room door. “You’ve got two attempts left to win. Season starts after that and we’ll only play you guys five times until the college cup.”

Lance expected him to leave without another word, but surprisingly, he held it open, waiting until Lance had picked up his own sport’s duffel and walked out of the locker room. They shuffled down the hall towards the parking lot together, awkwardly silent. Lance wasn’t sure if he was supposed to speak or say anything.

It was honestly strange.

Usually after their punishment, they went their separate ways without another word, pretending nothing had happened in the locker room or supply closet or gym bleachers until they met again on the field for whatever scrimmages their coaches arranged in preparation for the season. He wondered if Keith was also thinking about the countdown to the end of their game.

“Hey… you need a ride or something?” Keith suddenly asked when the silence grew stifling. Lance snapped his head to look at him in shock but his expression remained unreadable. “My apartment is in the same direction as your school.”

“I… yeah, cool,” Lance responded slowly, brows furrowed in slight confusion at the unexpected offer. He scrubbed a hand through his wet hair with a nod. “Thanks.”

Keith nodded, walking off and leaving Lance to follow him as he led them past rows of cars to an ancient rusted Toyota with taped on windows, doors of a different colour than the body, and scratches and dents littering the scratched body. It was so busted up and raggedy, the paint so faded, and trunk sounding like it was about to break off when Keith opened it to toss his bags in that Lance couldn’t help but crack up.

“What in the hell is with that scrap heap?” Lance laughed, trying to change the weird vibe in the air. “_Holy fuck_. It looks one good kick away from falling apart.”

“Man, fuck off.”

Though Keith scowled at him, Lance definitely caught the slight twitch of his lips as if trying not to smile. It shattered the tense vibes, and glad for it, Lance climbed in, deciding to call this a temporary truce between them. He got the sense Keith wasn’t having a great day, and though they weren’t friends, he felt an obligation to cheer up his esteemed rival. After all, if Keith wasn’t in a great place, he wouldn’t be playing at his best, and Lance wasn’t interested in cheap victories. For now, he’d be his nice, goofy self.

But make no mistake, next week, he was showing no mercy.


	8. Facesitting (Allura/Hira)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: facesitting, worship kink
> 
> Warning: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Evil Altean episode based AU (set before they discover the mind control intentions), sleeping with the enemy, heavy introspection

Allura sighed, pacing in front of the door of her guest chambers, wringing her hands in her night dress as she waited for the telltale knock on her door that Hira had arrived. She’d been housed in the dead Empress’s room, and though it creeped her out to see portraits of _herself_ all over the plush, comfortable room, she was having trouble objecting to the great treatment she’d received because she was near identical to the previous ruler of this dimension.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the knock. Allura froze, staring at the door for a moment in hesitation. Was it time to end this?

Was she making a mistake?

Even so, she still opened the door to General Hira waiting to be let in. The woman was hardly ever expressive, but she was wearing a slight smirk on her lips tonight.

“Empress Allura,” she greeted her with a slight bow of her head as she sauntered inside the room.

“I told you to stop calling me that,” Allura objected as she quietly shut the door behind her, although any other protests were cut off when Hira crowded her, slotting her mouth over hers as she pressed her against the door.

And Allura melted into her heated kiss, falling right back into their pattern.

Hira was impatient to touch her as always, her hands hot as she trailed them up Allura’s legs, taking her nightdress along with them to tug it over her head. It made Allura breathless, helpless to the thorough, provocative kiss as she wound her arms around Hira’s shoulders. Hira pulled her by the waist, dragging her to the bed until they’d both tumbled on it in a heap of limbs, mouths latched together in a heady kiss and soft moans leaving both their lips as they stroked each other’s skin. Hira’s bedclothes were soon shed and Allura plastered herself to her body, loving the heat of their skin against each other, the way Hira’s breasts felt pressing against Allura’s chest.

She straddled Hira’s hips, whimpering slightly as the woman ran her hands over her bum, her lips sucking wet kisses along the column of her sensitive neck, dragging down to her chest where she took an aching breast into her mouth. Allura arched her back, taken aback by the heat of her tongue swirling around a nipple. Hira’s hand came up to knead the other breast, cupping and squeezing it, tugging and rolling, and it was easy for Allura to grow lost in the amazing sensation. Hira’s free hand trailed the inside of her thighs, just barely brushing the juncture between her legs. Allura panted out for breath, trying to gather her wits about her, but she was so needy. She was so wet.

“You seem quite worked up, Empress,” Hira remarked, her soft tufts of breath hitting Allura’s chest as she switched her mouth’s attention to the other breast.

She was.

And it was something Allura was quite ashamed of.

The paladins didn’t trust Hira or the people in this alternate Altean reality. And while Allura knew she shouldn’t either, it was hard to remember to be wary of them when Hira had made it clear she had no qualms showing Allura proper deference as she had the long-deceased Empress. And it was hard for Allura to deny her evergrowing arousal from being upheld as such an important monarch. It was hard for her skin not to flush from the pleasure of Hira tracing her fingers down her navel and cupping her. It was hard for Allura to remind herself to be vigilant with the way Hira always gazed at her body, stripped her clothes, and touched her.

(Treating her with the grace and attention she had treated her deceased lover).

Hira leaned up and caught Allura’s mouth again and they kissed slowly, intense as Hira lightly stroked her, inflicting a desperation in Allura’s body with the torture. She ground herself slowly on Hira’s thigh, fighting her moans as Hira gripped her hips to guide her motions. She knew she was leaving fluid on her leg, but Allura couldn’t help it. She was so unbelievably turned on and she couldn’t control herself.

“Empress,” Hira whispered, tracking kisses along her jaw to her ear. She tugged her earlobe between her teeth and nipped at the skin just below Allura’s ear. “I want you to sit on my face.”

“That’s—” Allura’s face flushed as Hira loosely thumbed the curls between her thighs to brush a finger against her opening. “Is that not too much?”

“I told you, didn’t I?” Hira murmured as she laid flat on the bed and squeezed Allura’s ass before sliding her hands down her thighs to encourage her to crawl up. “Everything I am is at your service.”

It was a little surreal to Allura, how easy it was for the people on the ship to replace their Empress with Allura. How easy it was to treat her as if she was their real queen.

How easy it was for Allura to give in to that fantasy.

She hovered on top of Hira’s mouth with a little hesitation, only barely settling. It didn’t take too long for Hira to get Allura worked up when her tongue swiped at her, lapping at her as she gripped her ass cheeks. Allura’s heart beat faster, pulsing frantically as the coil under her navel tightened. Allura let out a ragged gasp when the fire raging in her grew much stronger, squeezing one of her breasts as she sank down more on Hira’s mouth. Her tongue felt amazing, dragging along places that had Allura almost pitching over from the sheer pleasure. It was too much and not enough all at once and she had to grip the headboard tight as white lights danced behind her eyes. The heat in her abdomen spread, growing between her legs and crawling up her back.

“Let me hear you, Empress…” Hira hummed, the vibrations of her voice and the steady ministrations of her tongue nearly driving Allura insane.

The wretched, needy whimper she let out was embarrassing, yet she couldn’t contain any of her noises.

Allura had to close her eyes, feeling so much shame and knowing damn well if any of the paladins saw what she was doing, they’d be terribly disappointed. She wasn’t the Empress… but there was something about being referred to as such that made Allura weak. To be treated so reverently, with such fascination and care, to be upheld as a queen—a goddess—in the eyes of the Altean crew, revered by _her_ _people_? It was enticing; a rush she didn’t want to give up.

Alternate reality or not, Allura couldn’t help but revel in the fantasy. Couldn’t help but wish that this was her reality. A reality in which Altea was alive and well and _thriving_, in which the Galran uprising was contained, in which her people weren’t massacred.

And she knew it _could_ be.

It was all Allura could do to keep her head about her, when perfect lips were ravishing her sex, tongue dipping around and into her entrance. Her mind was muddled, lost in the haze of ripples dancing through her whole body. The way Hira’s nose brushed rhythmically against her clit as she ate her out, the way Hira’s long, strong fingers slid inside her, dragging along her, scissoring her, the way Hira’s tongue lapped at her fluid, the way Hira’s mouth sucked on her folds. It was overwhelming.

“That’s it, Empress. Just let it all go.”

Allura couldn’t handle the speed of the orgasm that crashed into her. The sudden release of pressure wracked her with shivers as it took her over the edge. Allura let out a low, guttural moan, bucking against Hira’s mouth in an effort to prolong the earth shattering sensation.

She could choose to stay on this side, to take her rightful place as queen of the world she’d once had. To live amongst her people in a prosperous land once again. To be loved and adored by people who understood her innately.

She wouldn’t have to put on any pretence of cheer and joy. She wouldn’t have to fight the Galra anymore.

Allura glanced down between her legs helplessly, grinding down and trying her hardest not to scream aloud from the way the ecstasy scorched her. Hira’s darkened gaze met hers, a devious edge to them as she gripped her thighs hard enough to bruise while she sucked harder on her. Hira was slurping up her slick, her face buried in her cunt and refusing to slow down. Allura rocked harder, desperate for more as each lick stole her breath. And before she knew it, a perfectly placed suck on her clit while she pressed a finger on a sweet zone inside her took Allura right over the edge. Allura cried out, trembling, her legs weak and slumped over the headboard as she rode out the intense second orgasm that hit her from Hira’s persistent tongue.

And for a second, she almost gave in.

In that short beat of passion with Hira working her and sending her to blinding heights as she quickly lost her breath, Allura _almost_ gave in.

But she couldn’t.

As much as she wanted to relish in this fantasy, she couldn’t.

But she knew, like every night, she would meet up with Hira, and this whole farce would start all over again.


	9. Roleplay (Plance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: roleplay (via medical play), age play
> 
> Warning: uneven power dynamic, high school student/adult, inappropriate doctor/patient interaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: doctor/patient, trip to the gynae, fucked up roleplay, squirting

“Okay, we’ve got your general exam done. We’ll have Dr. McClain in shortly. Just sit tight,” the nurse said with a smile before shutting the door of the examination room behind her.

Katie sighed, wringing her hands in her uniform skirt as she kicked her legs back and forth on the examination table. Skipping robotics club to come to this women’s health clinic for a private appointment wasn’t hard. But she was completely on edge, still nervous that somehow her dad or mom would find out that she was even at a gynaecology appointment. And if they found out why, they’d probably blow a gasket.

There was a knock on the door and about a second later, it opened and Dr. McClain walked in with a welcoming smile on his face. Katie swallowed hard, going stiff, a little surprised that he was a thirty-something (unbelievably hot) doctor and not some decrepit old geezer.

_Fuck_.

“Caterina Holt?” Dr. McClain asked, shutting the door and taking a seat at the stool by her legs. He glanced up at her and she had a hard time tearing her gaze away from his. He had really pretty eyes. “Dr. Lance McClain. I’m here to aid you with any inquiries you have today regarding the reason for your visit.”

“Uh, h-hi.” She flattened her hands over her hair as nonchalantly as she could, wishing she’d taken those extra few seconds to actually brush her hair that morning. Plus she had on her dorky oxfords and the shapeless itchy grey skirt of her school uniform and she couldn’t help but wonder how much of a goober she looked. “Katie is just fine.”

“My apologies. Alright, Katie.” He skimmed the screen of the tablet in his hand, and then looked up at her inquisitively. “It says here you want to be prescribed secret birth control?”

She nodded. “My, uh, my boyfriend said condoms are uncomfortable for him, but I can’t come here with my mom because she doesn’t even know I’m sexually active, and if she finds out she might flip her shit, plus if it gets out to any of the nuns at my school that I’m hooking up with someone, I’ll probably get paddled.”

Dr. McClain chuckled, shaking his head in amusement as he scrolled down the page of his tablet. “Ah, Catholic school. I remember those high school days. Great girls there.”

“You went to a Catholic school in high school too?”

The smirk on his face turned wry.

“Not exactly… Anyway, while I understand your reservations to keep this private, I just want to check that you’re being safe. Do you use condoms every time you have sex?”

Katie nodded, chewing on her thumb’s fingernail. “Yeah.”

“And have you and your boyfriend both gotten tested since you’ve started having sex?”

“Well… I have. He says he doesn’t need to. He wanted to know why I didn’t trust him,” she added when the doctor’s brows furrowed in displeasure.

“It’s not about trust. It’s about being safe,” Dr. McClain responded, looking peeved. “It’s about preventing the spread of possible STIs or STDs. He needs to get tested.”

Her lips pursed uneasily. “I just— I don’t want us to fight, you know?”

“Katie.” He set his hand on her knee to get her attention. “If he respects you, he wouldn’t be so adamantly against being tested in the first place. I’m still going to prescribe you birth control if that’s what you want, but if you don’t mind me saying, I don’t think you should be having condomless sex with him if he can’t even do something as simple as getting tested. One thing you could do is make it a field trip for both of you and get tested together.”

“I guess that could work…” She gave him an apologetic look. “Sorry. It’s just that… He’s my first boyfriend and I kind of like him. And I want him to like me.”

“You’re a beautiful girl, Katie, and you seem to have a good head on your shoulders.” Her cheeks flushed when he gave her a small, crooked smile. “Guys come and go. You’re only sixteen; you’ll definitely have plenty other relationships. There’s no need to sacrifice your comfort over his, trust me.”

Katie tried to chew on her lower lip to stop her goofy smile. “Oh. Uh, thank you…”

“You’re welcome.” He typed something on his tablet as he filled out the medication in her medical record. “So when was your last period?”

“Two weeks ago or so?”

“Okay.” Dr. McClain held the tablet up so she could see the screen. “So I prescribed you a standard brand that should work for you. It’s covered by your insurance as well. You’ll have to wait about seven days after starting it before you start going without condoms. Until then, _and_ until your boyfriend gets tested, please use condoms. The number you put on file will be the callback for when it’s ready for pickup at your pharmacy. Is this your number to call?”

“Yeah.”

“If you have any concerns, feel free to come back to the clinic whenever, okay? I can answer any questions you have,” he said gently, blue gaze warm and supportive. “Alright, so you’re good to go. We’ll print off your summary and have it to you at the front desk.”

He rose to his feet to get up to leave, and while Katie wasn’t certain how appropriate her other question was to be asking him, there was a part of her that had a feeling he could help.

“Dr. McClain, ummm… I have a question.”

“Yeah?” He paused, waiting patiently for her to ask what she wanted.

“So… like…” She scratched at her arm, feeling her neck start to flush with heat. “Can you check if… there’s something wrong with me?”

“Something wrong with you?” He raised a brow. “What do you mean?”

“Uh, well… I was talking to a friend at school and she said that she… _you know_ whenever she has sex. But I don’t think I can, because I never actually feel it. And I like fake it, but last time, my boyfriend found out because I snuck to the bathroom and he got really mad at me. I think I’m broken down there because whenever I have sex with him, nothing ever happens, but I really want to have my… _you know_.”

“…I see.” He set the tablet on the counter, folding his arms over his chest as he nodded slowly. “So you have concerns that you might be incapable of achieving a proper orgasm during sex?”

She nodded and ran a hand through her hair, heat rising on her face when she glanced up and Dr. McClain was watching her intensely.

“I tried to masturbate and think about him like my friend suggested, but it never works.”

“Not surprised.” There was a slight smirk on Dr. McClain’s face. “Well, I’ll be honest. I don’t think you’re incapable of achieving orgasm. I think your boyfriend just doesn’t know how to make you get there.”

“He keeps saying it’s because we use a condom.”

“Of course the little shit keeps saying that…” he muttered.

“Is there a way you could check? You know, see if I can get my orgasm?” she asked quietly, lower lip caught between her teeth.

Dr. McClain was silent for a long while, and Katie fidgeted in her seat from the heat in his eyes as he stared at her. Finally, he nodded, pushing off from where he was leaning on the counter and turning around to wash his hands in the sink.

“There is…” He turned back to face her after wiping his hands with paper towels. His gaze had darkened considerably. “Would you like me to show you?”

She knew what he was suggesting. And truth be told, Katie wasn’t against it at all. She’d kind of been hoping things would go this way. He was really hot.

“Please?”

“Take your panties off for me.” As Katie tugged them down, he moved to the door and clicked the lock into place before heading back over to the examination table and pulling the sitrrups out. “Lay back, put your legs up here, and scoot all the way until your bum is about to come off the table.”

Katie rucked up her skirt until her bottom half was nude and assumed the position, her heart hammering the whole while at being so exposed. Dr. McClain sat back on his stool, hiking the seat up and rolling himself forward until she had to tilt her chin down to get a proper view of his face. Her legs were spread far wide, calves held in place, unable to move, and she definitely knew she was kind of leaking. Her heart lurched in anticipation, pulse racing as he slowly massaged her thighs, rubbing up and down and each time approaching her tingling centre just a little more.

“You’re soaked, Katie,” Dr. McClain muttered under his breath, grazing her folds and nearly making her jump when he withdrew his hand. “Has he ever properly touched you here?”

“He has, but it didn’t feel good.” Katie closed her eyes, focusing on the gentle way her doctor rubbed her inner thighs, teasing her by letting his fingers skim her, but just as quickly as his feather-light touch registered, he retracted his hand again. “Do you think maybe I’ve had my orgasm and didn’t know?”

“If you had it, you’d _definitely_ know.” A dark chuckle left his lips as he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. “Don’t worry. I’ll get you there.”

He dragged his fingers over her, right where she wanted him to, slow and steady, in torturous circles around her entrance, rubbing over her slit, and Katie whined, wanting to spread her legs apart further to give him more access. She felt the heat of his hand acutely and let slip a moan of need when he finally slid a finger inside her, curling it along her before pushing another finger inside her. A shiver went through her from the sharp rise of pleasure when he shifted his angle to reach deeper inside her. Dr. McClain kept up his steady pumping, curling his fingers in her, sliding them, spreading them as he dragged them along her walls, and pressing against places that made her breathing shallow and uneven.

Before she knew it, she could hardly catch her breath, pressure beneath her navel tight and legs twitching as time seemed to slow and speed up at the same time. Something wonderful was building in her, powerful and attainable and growing the longer he fucked her with his fingers.

“Have you ever squirted before?” he asked in a low voice, eyes watching her face as she unravelled.

Katie shook her head with a moan, giving in to the electric sparks going through her, unable to gather her thoughts or make sense of what was going on, nearly coming when he fondled her clit with his thumb, rubbing perfect circles on her while the fingers inside her worked their magic. He sped up, rubbing around inside her hard—absolutely mindblowing—her head growing lightheaded as she tossed her head back. It didn’t take him long to find a spot that felt too insanely blissful to be real. She arched her hips in his hand, letting herself go in a keening cry as a surge of sheer pleasure had her plunging over a crest before she could even tell what the hell was happening to her.

It was far too intense, so strong and so overwhelming as her release snapped through her from the pressure inside her, from the pressure on her clit, spilling out as she gasped for breath. A sudden tightening and a sudden release. It rendered her mind a total muddled mess as wave after wave of her orgasm passed through her body. She blinked up at the ceiling, trembling, her mouth open as she sucked in unsteady lungfuls of air. He kept up the slow pumping, making it hard for her to think about anything else as her body finally stopped clenching. When he removed his arm, it was completely wet up to his forearms, some of her squirt having caught the folded part of his dress shirt. His fingers were covered in her slick, though he seemed unperturbed when he rose to his feet to wash his hands again.

“Not sure how your boyfriend wasn’t able to achieve this when you’re so sensitive,” Dr. McClain remarked in intrigue, wiping his hands with a paper towel. He had a full tent pitching the front of his pants and it made her more aroused to see he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. “You need to tell him how you like it, because he clearly has a lot to learn. Good news is: there’s nothing wrong with you.”

“Can you…?” She pressed a hand over her heart to calm her erratic breaths, ashamed of how wanton her voice sounded. But she needed this. And she wanted him. Her need to have him in her was so intense she wanted to cry. “Please?”

She’d come here to pick up a prescription for birth control and now was having sex with her gynaecologist. Definitely not what she’d expected, but to hell with propriety.

“I could lose my job for this…” he mused in mirth, though to Katie’s pleasure, he pulled open a drawer under the counter to pick up a condom. “Among other things.”

She watched him eagerly as he took his time unbuckling his belt and opening his pants to pull himself out. He was long and curved, girthy in the best way possible, and she couldn’t help but lick her lips as he wrapped himself in the condom. She swallowed hard in anticipation when he moved to stand between her legs, leaning forward to plant a hand beside her hip.

His eyes shone in mischief, dark and intense and hard to tear her own gaze away from. “We’ll just keep this our little secret, yeah?”

Katie whined, pushing her hips towards his impatiently when his cock bumped against her, hard and hot, his erection heavy. She desperately wanted him to take her, and he didn’t disappoint, guiding himself deep inside her, inch by incredible inch.

And then her mind went blank as he pulled out and slammed hard into her, focused only on the cresting of the pleasure from his rough, insistent thrusts. The examination table creaked dangerously from his heart-pounding rhythm, his harsh breathing mingled with her short gasps and shallow pants in the air, and the tension in her core rose monumentally.

“My— my boyfriend doesn’t feel as good,” Katie panted, staring unseeing at the ceiling as the heat from his thick cock filled her up. “…yes… _nghh_, _Lance_…”

“Your boyfriend is a boy.” He growled, an octave lower, taking her calves and holding them up far apart in the air as he pounded harder into her cunt. “I’m a man.”

Katie let out a keening moan, gripping the sides of the exam table hard when he rocked in her in a perfect rhythm, hitting a spot inside her that made her breath hitch sharply. She cried out almost involuntarily, high pitched, the focused spasms of pleasure burning inside her where he was hitting her deep. Each thrust brought her that much closer to something earthshattering and before she knew it, her world started spinning.

“I-I’m so close. _Lance_—”

“Touch yourself for me while I’m fucking you.” He chuckled, though it turned into a slight groan when he shifted his hips to drag hard and fast against a specific spot and the new angle had them both releasing shaky moans.

She slipped a hand under her bra, kneading a breast while the other hand she brought to her clit, sliding two fingers frantically on either side of the almost painful nub. And just like that, black spots scattered behind her eyes as everything inside her convulsed and a fire raged through her, bursting out from her sudden orgasm. Lance had to pull out for a second as she leaked, and Pidge’s toes curled when he plunged into her again, his frenzied rhythm hypnotic.

Lance drove into her harder and jerkier, with reckless abandon, fingers digging into her legs. His own climax hit him suddenly, and he shuddered as he imbedded himself as deep as he could, letting go of her legs as he slumped onto her. He throbbed inside her as he let himself go, limp on top of her and sucking in panting breaths through his own orgasm.

It was a long while before either of them could stop their desperate gasps for breath. For several long seconds, the only sound were their slowly steadying inhales and exhales and the squelch of Lance’s languid, easy strokes in her as he wilted. There was a wet spot under her ass from the squirting and she shifted uncomfortably on top of it. When Lance finally lifted his head, they met each other’s gazes and Pidge brought her arms up to wrap around his shoulders.

“I know I was kind of rough by the end. You okay?” he asked in concern and she couldn’t even try to hide her blissed out grin.

“_Your boyfriend is a boy. I’m a man_,” Pidge joked in a much deeper voice, raising an amused brow at him. “Really?”

“Don’t act like you didn’t find that sexy.” Lance pulled up with a deep exhale, running a hand through his sweaty hair. He pulled out of her with a wet slosh and moved back to the paper towels to clean himself up and dispose of the condom. After tucking himself back in his pants, he walked over to Pidge, pulling her by the waist to get her on her feet. “Damn, Pidge… You have no idea how hot you fucking look. We need to do this again.”

“Lance.” Pidge warned, reaching up to fix his lopsided tie. He busied himself with her dishevelled locks, helping to rearrange the strands to clean up the style. “If we keep using the clinic for stuff like this on your lunch breaks, you’ll get in trouble with your boss.”

“Worth it. I’m just glad your old uniform still fits you. Sure brings back memories being under that skirt…” He chuckled when she shot him an unimpressed look. She moved away to grab her discarded panties. “Besides, we can’t do this when the kids are home. No locked doors can stop their tirade and I’m tired of having to explain to a five year old why _daddy was wrestling with mommy naked_.”

She laughed as she pulled her panties back on and then straightened up the uniform skirt. “I have to get back to work. Technically, I’m not even on break.”

“My wife the rebel.”

Lance walked up and locked his hands behind her back, leaning down to drop a soft, lingering kiss on her lips that definitely had her calculating how much trouble she’d get in if she stayed with Lance a little longer. And from the way he was smirking when he pulled away, she knew he knew it too.

“Stay here…” he murmured, his tone low as he nuzzled his nose with hers. “We can do it in my car. Student-teacher style. You need a good grade; I’ll give it to you. For a price.”

“Stop it. Your persuasive powers are too strong.” Pidge smiled, reluctantly pulling away from him. “I really have to go. I’ll see you at home, okay?”

Another quick kiss and then she left the room, swinging her hips and knowing Lance’s gaze was stuck on her legs in her uniform skirt. The receptionist gave her the usual exhausted look whenever they did this, and Pidge had to hide her smile as she walked out to leave the clinic.

She couldn’t help it. It was fun.

They weren’t messing around behind the bleachers of her high school’s field anymore, but it sure as hell brought back some of the nostalgia of her naughty schoolgirl days.


	10. Virginity Kink (Shance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: virginity kink, slight D/s dynamics
> 
> Warning: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Lance loses his booty virginity, bottom!Lance, modern AU, virginity auction prize, Shiro is hung, sex bareback, creampie

It was a stupid idea.

Lance knew it was dumb as fuck to sell his damn virginity at an auction for these uber old money, extremely upper class, rich as all hell old fuckers just to pay for rent and his next two semesters of grad school, but he was seriously strapped for cash.

His parents were busy trying to help his grandfather’s farm after a storm had flooded the fields and ruined whole batchfuls of crops for shipping. He couldn’t tell them about his financial struggles when he knew there were more pressing matters to attend to. It was by chance that he’d come upon some ad in a really sketchy corner of the internet regarding the virginity auction. And while he was sincerely ashamed that he’d caved and signed up, after posting naked pictures of his ass and his face and body all over the website, he’d quickly ended up one of the top picks of the week, with bids coming in continuously, rising higher and higher in price until Lance could hardly believe he’d ended up on the number one slot.

Ultimately, he’d been bought out by a mysterious user named Shiro with no profile pic for sixty-thousand dollars which was well beyond what he needed. It was kinda creepy that some guy would pay _that_ much money just to take his virginity. But from the small conversations they’d had to determine meeting location and other details like what to eat and drink the days leading up to their rendezvous, how to clear his pipes, how far Shiro wanted him to stretch out leading up to the day of, he didn’t seem unhinged. And it sure as fuck was better than that Sendak chap with the next highest bid who clearly had some fetish for Latino guys and wanted to act out some particularly disgusting fantasies of his.

(Shiro wanted to fuck him bareback though and sent his clean test results and while Lance wasn’t comfortable with that, it _was_ sixty-thousand dollars…)

Either way, once Lance had signed an agreement with the mysterious Shiro, half the money had been wired immediately into his bank account. And so, on the day of, Lance had cleaned himself as instructed, done his best to make sure he would be prepared and headed to the extremely prestigious hotel in the middle of the city, heading to the penthouse suite and trying not to freak out over the fact that he was actually going to lose his virginity. By the time Lance was seated on the bed, clothes stripped and folded on the ottoman in the corner as instructed, and waiting, his nerves were all over the place.

It wasn’t like he’d never had sex before.

He’d just never had sex with a _man_.

Shiro was beyond awkward through their conversations, and honestly, it was endearing enough in a way that helped ease Lance’s initial fears. But only the initial ones. They were back in full force now, especially when Shiro stepped out of the adjacent bathroom clad only in a towel. Lance stood up quickly, back straight and perfect posture. He almost started to salute, but quickly stopped himself. Shiro was pretty ruggedly attractive, built and muscular, the scars littering his torso and face and the sleek gunmetal prosthetic only adding to the quiet mystery of the man.

(Lance lowkey was convinced he was Batman).

“Lance.” Shiro greeted, his voice a low rumble as he towelled his cropped locks dry. “Has my butler left?”

“After he let me in, yeah.”

Lance swallowed hard, eyes tracking Shiro’s movements as the man took his sweet time in his post-shower routine. When he was finished with it, he finally approached Lance, who was suddenly made aware of how imposing the man was. He was tall as he was broad, and it made Lance wonder what exact kind of work this man did. Shiro circled around to his backside, his touch feather light as he spread his cheeks to observe him. Lance had to bite his tongue to stop his cry of surprise when the cool metal of a prosthetic finger stroked his hole. He cringed, not particularly liking the sensation.

“Not to be annoying, but uh, how, uh— how did you want to get this started?” Lance shifted uncomfortably when Shiro came back around his front, this time inspecting his dick and balls with the same feather light touch. And Lance couldn’t stop the helpless twinge of arousal from his dick being touched. It’d been a while. “Should I touch you? Should you touch me?”

“I’d rather you didn’t touch me.” A hint of a smile formed on Shiro’s face, but he shook his head as he removed both towels and tossed them on a chair nearby. “Kneel on the edge of the bed.”

Lance almost missed the command because his gaze had drifted down to Shiro’s crotch, and he’d very nearly dropped his mouth open in surprise. He didn’t think he himself was particularly small in the pants, but Shiro? He put porn stars to damn shame. He was a lot bigger than Lance expected, with a much thicker cock and very girthy. And that was _without_ being erect.

“Th-that’s umm…” he stammered, a little nervous as he touched his bum, “that’s going in me?”

“I’ll go slow and prepare you well.” Shiro gestured towards the bed patiently, but with a silent authority that made Lance hold his tongue and move to get on the bed. “If it hurts too much, let me know.”

Lance kneeled on his hands and knees, staring at the oak headboard and feeling like the painting of the naked woman on the wall was mocking him somehow.

Shiro’s weight settling against the edge of the bed made Lance’s breathing go a little rough, and he fisted the covers, hoping it wouldn’t hurt like a bitch. He’d stretched himself some, but if he’d known just how large a cock Shiro had, he’d have tried to do even more than Shiro instructed.

“Just relax. My intention is not to abuse you, Lance.”

“Right. You just want to take my virginity is all…” he grumbled under his breath.

Shiro chuckled in amusement.

The soothing tone did help ease some of his nerves. Lance still thought it was strange that this man was interested only in taking virginities, but he didn’t seem cruel.

The cap of the lube closing brought him out of his own thoughts. Shiro slowly rubbed his ass cheeks, and hips and thighs, massaging him, rubbing his back as well to get him to loosen up. When Lance finally relaxed his tensed shoulders, Shiro’s hand came around and gently took hold of Lance’s cock.

Shiro’s slick hand was large, perfectly calloused and Lance arched his back with a moan as Shiro pumped him slowly, steadily working him to full arousal. His breathing harshened when Shiro traced a lubed finger over his butthole, wetting him up before he slowly pushed a finger inside. Lance shuddered, eyes closing as heat spiked through his body from the dual sensations.

“Don’t clench,” Shiro said in a soothing voice, before gently easing another finger in there. “Good.”

Lance breathed out slowly, chewing on his lower lip from the unexpected pleasure of Shiro slightly hooking the fingers along him, spreading him further, slowly working him until more blood was rushing south. He kept working his fingers, jerking Lance’s cock loosely all the while, but the third inserted finger was harder to get used to. Lance counted down from ten multiple times, eyes squeezed shut as he forced himself to get used to the feeling. Shiro’s cock bumped up against his ass, reminding Lance just how large this man was. Even three fingers was a little much, and it made him nervous because three fingers were no full sized dick. Shiro used the fingers to widen him, stretch him until Lance was grimacing, breath catching with each twinge of pain.

He could do this. It wasn’t so bad, even if it wasn’t the best feeling in the world. The pain wasn’t focused so much in as it was closer out, and Lance fully let himself fall into the sensation of Shiro’s wonderfully warm hand pumping him. He had to keep reminding himself to unclench, but when he finally stopped clenching around him, Shiro removed the fingers with a wet sluice.

“I’m going to penetrate you now,” Shiro informed him, as he lubed himself up and then rubbed some more on and slightly in Lance.

Though Lance cringed at the awkward choice of words, he held his breath when Shiro’s large hands spread his cheeks to have better access.

The cool metal of the prosthesis surprised him as Shiro used it to trace over his hole again in a small circle that made Lance sigh a bit in bliss at the nice feeling. The head of Shiro’s cock pressed against him, and Lance’s breath hitched when he started to push in with a bit of force. Lance’s body resisted, clenching almost involuntarily from the unfamiliar sensation, but Shiro pressed on, slow as hell, bit by bit.

He didn’t ease in comfortably. It was hard to accommodate the sheer intensity of his size and Lance leaned down to rest his forehead on the covers, breathing harshly and fighting his hiss of pain as he tried to get used to it. No matter how much Shiro pushed in, it felt like he continued forever and the further he went in, the harder it was for Lance to handle.

He could feel the ample lube all over his bum, some trailing down his legs, on his hips, all over his cock, and it kind of scared him that even with the sheer excess of lube, it still wasn’t going in easy. Scattered pricks of pleasure danced through his body at odd increments, but it wasn’t enough to stop the slowly growing pain from the burn of having something so large in his bum. Lance wasn’t sure just how far Shiro had pushed into him, but he knew any further stretching if he couldn’t get used to it now would be _too_ much.

“Sh-shiro,” Lance winced, taking in shallow, panting breaths as he tried to lose himself in the odd mix of pleasure and pain. “Can we— could we maybe pause a bit? Sorry…”

Shiro obliged, stilling and waiting patiently as Lance tried to acclimate to the intrusion in his ass and make himself relax. The man’s breathing was also heavy and from the way his hands gripped Lance’s hips, he was holding back a lot.

Lance did a small breathing exercise, pleased with himself as his body started loosening up. And when it loosened up, it stopped feeling as bad. He actually kind of liked the way Shiro filled him up and the weight of his cock pushing against a spot that almost made Lance’s eyes roll to the back of his head. He could tell it _could_ be amazing, if he would just unclench. Shiro guided him along by gently stroking his cock to get him to loosen up.

When Lance felt he was more ready, he gave Shiro a nervous smile over his shoulder and the man started again, keeping his word by going at a slow and gentle pace, his thrusts inside Lance even. It still hurt (started hurting more when he went deeper still), but somewhere along the way, the head of Shiro’s cock brushed the most perfect place at the best possible angle, and Lance’s breath caught.

Lance gasped, jolting a bit and then dissolving into a small moan when Shiro hit it again. And again. And again until impossibly intense, focused pleasure erupted from the same spot and spread throughout his body. And then Shiro sped up a bit, pounding harder, deeper in him, and the scorching ripples of that something fantastic mingled with the burn from the stretch made Lance lightheaded.

Lance was a mess, incoherent nonsense leaving his lips as he tried to reel himself in. But he couldn’t when every rut of Shiro’s cock reignited the fire raging in his groin. He was full of Shiro, so deep inside him and so fantastically hard and hot and _perfect_ that had stars dancing in Lance’s vision.

“_Shit_… holy fucking shit!” Lance arched his back, mouth open in an aborted gasp as the overwhelming sensation made the earth spin. “_Oh my god_…”

Lance bit into the covers to hold back his scream of ecstasy when Shiro started thrusting a little faster, started pounding into him a little deeper, started fucking him harder. Shiro was a quiet fucker. Though his breathing was laboured, he largely kept silent, and it made the soft little growls and low grunts that did manage to escape that much hotter. Lance squirmed, struggling to hold back long moans and soft whimpers of pain and pleasure as Shiro drove into him in and out, in and out, and _in and out_, jerking him forward and turning Lance into a brainless pile of goo. He couldn’t breathe. His heart was hammering out of control and the pressure in his groin so tight it was torture.

“Shiro,” Lance moaned unintelligibly, the desperation to come the only thing he could think about.

As if understanding his silent request, Shiro reached around again, taking hold of his cock and jerked him once, twice, three times in hard strokes in time with his perfect thrusts, and that was all Lance could take before he flew right into an explosive orgasm. Lance cried out loudly into the blanket, convulsing intensely as he came. Shiro’s thrusts grew quite jerky too. He was being rough with him, painful now as he worked to get himself off, and Lance’s toes curled as he grimaced. All too soon, Shiro let out a ragged sigh as he pulled out only halfway, a gush of fluid spraying in Lance right in the best possible place. Lance let out a strangled groan, slumping on the covers as Shiro rode out his orgasm with small, uneven thrusts. He was throbbing inside Lance, pulsing as he released his load and Lance knew that feeling would forever be addicting. 

By the time Shiro had caught his breath and pulled out, spots were still dancing in Lance’s eyes from the most intense climax he’d ever had in his life. Shiro stepped back and let him go so he could sprawl on the bed, and though Lance could feel the cum trickling out of his arse, he didn’t feel like moving when uncontrollable spasms kept shooting through his body.

A hand passed over his head and when he turned, Shiro quietly set a bottle of water next to his hand. Lance could barely even lift his head to look in the man’s direction. He was beat. Completely exhausted.

“Thank you, Lance,” Shiro said from somewhere behind him. “I’ll have the rest of the money wired to you before the end of the day. Feel free to use the facilities for as long as you need. When you’re ready to leave, I’ll have my butler drive you back home.”

He disappeared off in the bathroom for a while, and after he came back out, dressed himself in a clean-pressed suit that had been hanging in the closet. Without another word, he left the bedroom, and shortly after, Lance heard the door of the penthouse open and close.

Lance uncapped the water with a groan and guzzled it down. He had to clean out the cum in his bum and knew he was probably going to be sore as fuck later on, but he couldn’t deny that he was curious to do this again one day.


	11. Tentacle Sex (Zethrid/Ezor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: tentacle sex 
> 
> Warning: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: post-canon based AU (doesn’t follow canon tho), soft sex, tentacle sex (from Ezor’s head whip), alien biology, Keith is so done, sleepy morning sex

“Morning sleepy-head…” Ezor murmured, dropping her head to place another soft kiss on Zethrid’s lips.

Zethrid’s lips pulled up in a lazy smile as she woke up, and Ezor tilted her head, lovingly gazing down at her naked girlfriend. Mornings like this, it was hard to remember why she’d ever wanted to leave her in the first place.

“If this is a dream, I really don’t want to wake up…” she responded in a grumbly voice, voice hoarse from sleep.

Ezor shook her head in amusement, but said nothing, instead hovering over Zethrid’s body, her gaze intent on her lover. She placed her hands between her torso and arms, leaning down to capture her lips again with her own. Zethrid met her halfway and they languidly kissed, sighing softly, enjoying each other’s presence. Zethrid rested her hands on Ezor’s hips and gently ran her thumbs over the exposed skin. But when she wanted to shift her underneath her, Ezor pulled back, sucking on Zethrid’s lower lip before letting go with a small pop.

“My turn to please you this morning,” Ezor said, brushing her lips against Zethrid’s confused pouting ones again.

She settled under the covers, back behind Zethrid as she’d woken up that morning, slipping her hands around her lover and trailing them across her furry, ridged abdomen, slowly inching them up to her perfect, muscular breasts. She loved pressing her body against Zethrid’s, especially when the woman would practically melt into her embrace in need. Ezor teased her breasts through the fur, moulding them in the palms of her hands as she watched Zethrid sigh and arch. Ezor pinched the pebbled nipples between her fingertips, rolling them skilfully as she massaged a breast in each hand.

“Sensitive as always,” she said in a playful voice, trailing kisses along the back of Zethrid’s neck. “Mmm, so sensitive.”

She trailed her whip along Zethrid’s body, letting it glide along her chest before wrapping itself around her thigh and holding her leg up. As expected, Zethrid gasped softly when Ezor let the end of her tentacle flick along Zethrid’s slit. Zethrid’s quiet moans were music to her ears, and Ezor revelled in her soft mewls of pleasure as she rubbed at the sensitive spot between her legs. Despite how gruff she appeared, Zethrid was always super pliant and sensitive, and Ezor loved that she was the only one who truly knew this side of her.

A needy whine drew out of Zethrid’s lips when Ezor finally let the end of her whip dip into Zethrid’s folds. She rubbed at her entrance, continuing her slow caress of her breasts as she watched her dissolve into pleasure. The nerve endings of her head’s tendril sparked to life, sending erotic pleasure through her own body from the friction of Zethrid’s fur catching on the outer skin. Her own body grew hotter, the more she traced Zethrid’s slick, wet heat, augmented only by the sharp intakes of Zethrid’s breath.

Zethrid ground her hips back into Ezor, a silent plea for more. They didn’t really need words to share what they needed from the other, and Ezor knew she was begging her to stop the teasing. Ezor slowly slid the tendril into her wet, moist centre, also lightheaded from the wonderful warmth engulfing it, electrifying every nerve in her whip. Zethrid was already clenching by the time she started slithering it in and out of her in even strokes, making sure to let the side of the tendril brush the skin outside her entrance. Zethrid arched with a low moan, that familiar shiver an indication that she wasn’t going to last much longer this morning.

“Wait, I want us to come together…” Ezor panted softly, licking a long stripe up her neck while Zethrid trembled from the overstimulation.

Ezor herself couldn’t take much more of the caress of Zethrid’s petal soft cavern along her sensitive tendril. She sped up her rhythm, squeezing Zethrid’s breasts more roughly while the she-cat clawed the covers, losing herself to the sensation. Zethrid was drowning in pleasure, and with a few more strokes, Ezor couldn’t hold back any longer. It didn’t take long for them to crest over the edge together, trembling from the gentle push into their climax. Ezor wound her arms tighter around Zethrid, clinging to her girlfriend and closing her eyes as she relished in the fantastic combustion of bliss dancing through her body. Zethrid held on to her arms, short, panting breaths leaving her mouth as they rode out the ripple of their orgasm.

“Thank you…” Zethrid said in a hoarse voice, turning her head to catch Ezor’s lips in a sloppy kiss over her shoulder.

A knock on their door broke the moment and then Keith poked his head in, looking a little exasperated. Ezor eyed him in partial annoyance, having wanted a few more seconds to bask in the afterglow.

“I don’t want to be that guy, but we’re supposed to leave in about ten doboshes for our next mission. Are you ready to go?”

“Give us some time to say good morning, Keith.”

“I get it,” he said, awkwardly shuffling his feet by the door, “but you both skipped a meeting yesterday night because you ‘wanted some time to say goodnight’. If anything, you two need to be at today’s debriefing the most.”

“You know Zeth…” Ezor mused, tapping her chin. “I think I just found the perfect person for that threesome we were thinking of having. His delicate features work for me. What do you think?”

“I think it’d be fun. See how much we can twist him like a pretzel when we tie him up.” A mischievous twinkle danced in Zethrid’s eyes. “We could even try hanging him from the ceiling by his dick. I heard it’s all the rage on Earth.”

“Wh-what?!” Keith’s face went red and he erupted in an uncontrollable fit of coughing. They both started laughing at his horrified look. “You can’t— That’s just—!”

“So is that a yes?” Ezor asked playfully, kicking the covers away and standing up as if to get him.

“Just hurry up and get to the meeting!”

Keith split, leaving their room and slamming the door behind him in less than a tick.

“Too easy…” Zethrid said, shaking her head.

And they both dissolved into laughter again.


	12. Voyeurism (Allurance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: voyeurism
> 
> Warning: nonconsensual voyeurism (aka "Peeping Tom")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: set in s1, “mutual” masturbation, Lance is an unapologetic perv, masturbating with a showerhead

It wasn’t like Lance started it on purpose.

One day, he’d been crawling through the vents of the castle to look for the mouse who’d stolen his old wallet and run away, and the next thing he knew, he’d ended up on top of an open grate. He’d grabbed his wallet back as the mouse skittered away and stopped only because he’d been wondering why tufts of steam were creeping inside and heating up the vent. When he looked down, he’d been surprised to see princess Allura—_naked_ princess Allura—in the tail end of her shower, taking her sweet time to shampoo her hair.

He’d immediately turned away, backing away from the grates of that vent, his heart thudding in his chest. And after practically sprinting out of the vents (sprint crawling, really), Lance had been jumpy all night and well into the next day, unable to look Allura in the eyes and worried that she’d know what had happened.

But as days went by, the lack of reprimand diminished his fears. And as days went by, he’d gotten a little preoccupied thinking about what he had actually seen. A bit of her slim waist, the side of her boob, but her hair had largely obscured any view he might have of her obviously banging body. Not nearly enough to fuel his dreams while lying on his bed at night. Not even enough to jack off to in the privacy of his room.

Allura was obviously very beautiful. And it was confirmed she had a great body as well under her robes.

Curiosity gripped him far more than he would have liked, and he found himself thinking about it more and more, growing far worse when Allura scheduled a training session for them and he got a nice view of her ass stretching the material of her training suit.

And at that point, he’d had enough.

The day she’d gotten drenched in some space creature’s snot gunk, Lance couldn’t help it. He snuck through the vents again, knowing she was showering and perched himself above her to watch.

She wasn’t doing anything in particular, simply scrubbing at her skin with soap, cleaning her face and body thoroughly. Lance watched in rapt attention as she carefully cleaned between her legs, but his angle made it harder to see her soft outer lips. After washing her hair, she stood under the spray of hot water, just staring blankly at the wall while occasionally rubbing at her arms or scratching at an itch on her leg. Allura seemed lost in thought, but it didn’t matter to Lance, because he had an unobstructed view of her tantalising body.

Her glistening skin, water dripping down her figure, making it slick. The slim slope of her graceful neck. The creamy flesh of her pert, plump breasts. Her dusky, pebbled nipples. The sensual arch of her back and waist. The sexy curve of her hips. Her long, luscious legs. And above all of that, the curly mess of white hairs covering her pussy lips and a place Lance longed to see.

For the first time in his life, he was speechless, drinking her in, memorising every feature as best as he could to fuel his needs tonight.

By the time he’d gotten back to his room, he’d made up his mind that this couldn’t be a onetime ordeal. The alien porn in space wasn’t doing it for him, and he needed something to help him expel all this excess energy from not being able to take care of his increasing horniness.

He had _needs_.

And Allura fit them nicely.

It became a risky addiction.

He paid attention to Allura’s schedule, learning quickly that when she announced she was headed for bed, that was when she commenced her pre-bedtime routine and typically took her showers. And that was when he snuck in his favourite vent, watching her clean herself and drinking in the sight. She wasn’t even doing anything sexual, but it was arousing as all hell. Lance’s erections were always tight in his boxers from the thought that she was unabashedly baring herself for his eyes only and didn’t even know it. His imagination ran wild every night, conjuring up perfect Alluras in his fantasies of sexual encounters between the two of them.

He felt only marginally guilty, and each time, he was wracked with some kind of shame that he should stop, but his needs as a horny teen won out. Sure it was objectively _wrong_, but it wasn’t like he was hurting anyone.

On a day after a rough, tiring battle, Lance almost considered skipping his ritual of watching Allura shower in favour of catching up on sleep, but when sleep eluded him, he headed back to the vent.

She was in the process of finishing up wringing her hair of the excess water, and he expected her to stand under the water as usual, but instead, Allura removed the detachable showerhead and leaned back against the wall of the shower. She lifted a leg to set on her soap holder, and Lance almost choked on his spit when she turned the nozzle upside down and let the water hit her between the legs.

His eyes went wide. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, and almost wondered if he had fallen asleep in his room and was dreaming. But it was actually happening.

Allura sighed, face blissed out and hands cupping and squeezing one of her breasts as she flicked the high pressure water back and forth over herself. She mewled softly, panting into the air as she slowly dissolved into pleasure. She was blissfully unaware of her audience as she trailed her hand between her legs to rub at herself and back up to her breasts to roll her nipples between her fingertips. Lance’s dick twinged helplessly from the sight, growing impossibly hard before he could even notice it.

_This_.

This was what he’d been hoping might happen in all of his peeping, and he was being rewarded for his tenacity and patience.

Lance fumbled with the button of his jeans, almost giddy with excitement as he tugged himself out of his pants and boxers. He gripped himself tight, using his pre-cum to lubricate himself as he frantically jacked off. Sparks of electricity trailed up his groin, pressure building in his dick and tightening his balls as he watched Allura fondle her beautiful body. His breath rushed in and out fast, eyes wide and marvelling at his luck.

He was breathless and dizzy, but he couldn’t stop, desperate to get off. The more Allura worked herself, the more her moans cascaded in the grate of the vent, the harder he grew. His dick was throbbing, fully erect and begging for release and Lance jerked himself in tight, short motions. He envisioned himself down there with her, pressing her against the wall, her legs hitched up on his waist, her head thrown back in ecstasy, his dick buried deep inside her, turning her inside out and making her cry out in desperation.

And when Allura gasped out, letting out a high pitched keening whimper from her orgasm and slumping against the wall and quivering, Lance couldn’t take it anymore. A jarring climax hit him, and he let out a long, strangled moan as his cum spattered all over the vent walls and spilled on his hand. He realised much too late that the noise had reverberated around the vent quite loudly and was echoing down the tube. Cursing softly, Lance jumped away from the open grates. He stuffed himself in his pants and hurried away, leaving as fast as possible from the scene and hoping that the water from the shower drowned out any noise he’d made from the vents.

He spent the night with his hand in his pants, reliving again and again the best thing he’d ever seen since Jenny Shaybon forgot to wear a bra during gym class.

The next day he felt refreshed and after jacking off in the shower to rid himself of his residual erection, he headed to the dining hall to grab some breakfast. Allura was the only one at the table, reading a book as she had her breakfast, and Lance was glad no one else was there yet so he got a chance to be alone with her.

“Morning, Allura.” Lance greeted with his signature flirtatious smirk as he walked over to take a seat at the table. “You’re looking extra beautiful today.”

“Good morning, Lance,” she responded, ignoring his comment entirely as she took a delicate sip of her drink. “Did you sleep well?”

“Oh absolutely.”

The dreams he’d had were exactly what he’d needed to tide him over for a great night’s rest. And they would definitely come in useful for long nights on missions away from the castle.

She nodded, offering him a tight smile when he took his seat across from her. “Good dreams?”

“Oh you have no idea.” He chuckled to himself, picking at the plate of food goo in front of him with a small smirk. “The best possible dreams.”

“Hn. Not surprised,” Allura said at length. Lance froze and glanced up from her dry tone, and she had an unimpressed look on her face. “You dropped this in the vents, by the way.”

She slid his wallet across the table without another word, and then stood up, just as the rest of the paladins entered the room chattering loudly about something. Lance swallowed hard, staring at the cracked brown leather before turning his gaze slowly to Allura’s retreating figure.

“Shit.”


	13. Rape Fantasy (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: rape fantasy
> 
> Warning: consent play, consensual non-consent, roleplaying non-consensual encounter, brutality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Heed The Warning, partially Kuron/Keith, set s7 (but doesn’t follow canon and Shiro’s arm is the old one), s6e5:The Black Paladins references, rough sex

“Shiro, whatever you need, you know I’ll be there for you.”

Shiro plopped down on the edge of the couch though he was avoiding Keith’s gaze. “Even if it could hurt you?”

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you. Even if it could hurt me.”

He ran both hands through his grey hair with a sigh before resting his forearms on his legs and giving Keith a weary look. He was still hesitating, despite Keith’s best efforts and hopes he open up about his struggles dealing with the soul transfer. Shiro was rather subdued these days, pushing him away, and Keith was determined to help. It was why he’d approached him in the first place.

“Ever since Allura placed my soul in Kuron’s body, we’ve been… warring over control, to put it lightly,” he explained softly. “I’ve been fighting to keep him at bay and largely successful, but there’s one image—one _desire_—of Kuron’s that’s been very difficult to reel in.”

Keith put his hands on his knees, kneeling in front of him to get his attention again. “Tell me what it is, Shiro.”

“…When you fought Kuron, he had a very intense wish to ruin you, so to speak. He wanted to wear you down until you couldn’t fight so he could watch you struggle and fail. He wanted to destroy you. Destroy our bond.”

“Oh… you mean…?”

Shiro nodded solemnly. “At first it was just a small thought in the back of my mind. But recently… it’s hard to— sometimes I look at you and I wonder… what it would be like. And the part that scares me is that I can’t tell anymore if it’s from him or from me. I want to say it’ll get it out of my system but… I just don’t know.”

Keith stared up at Shiro for a long while, knowing it had to be something that he’d probably been obsessing over in his mind for days on end. Keith had been asking him on and off if something was bothering him, and up until a few minutes ago, Shiro had adamantly denied having an issue. Since Shiro had come back, he’d been dealing with neverending headaches and residual effects of the transfer of his soul into a new body. And Keith had done everything in his power to try to help him get through the healing process. And now was no exception.

“Okay.”

Shiro blinked at him, and the surprise on his face made Keith want to laugh. “I’m asking a lot of you, Keith.”

“And I’m fine with it.” He reached up behind Shiro’s neck to tug him down into a sweet kiss. When he pulled away, Shiro cupped his face, though his brows were still furrowed in displeasure. “Whenever you need this to happen, even if it’s unannounced, I’m willing. And if it’s too much, I’ll use my safe word. Do whatever you need to me. I can take it.”

“Keith… I might really hurt you.”

He pulled him back into a long kiss, and when he pulled away, Shiro stroked his cheeks with his thumb.

“You won’t. I promise.”

Shiro finally let out a long breath, nodding and giving him a small, grateful smile. “…Thank you, Keith.”

...

Several days went by since that conversation, and truth be told, with all the preparations for the coming war, Keith found himself more preoccupied with other matters, and Shiro’s request went to the back of his mind. The training days were long and tiring and often left his body sore and fatigued from putting his muscles through this abusive training regimen. He often came back to the apartment worn out and exhausted, ready to drop into bed for a well-deserved night’s rest.

He didn’t see Shiro much in the week. He was busy doing his own preparations as command, and the times he did see him were usually fleeting brushes by each other in the hallway or when Shiro was finally heading to bed and Keith just waking up.

And so passed the time.

...

Keith was in the gym late one evening, well past when everyone had gone home, working through drills with his Blade of Marmora sword. His arms were tired from holding up the metal, his joints creaking and aching as he pushed himself way past his limits. He was close to deciding to call it quits for the night when the door of the gym creaked open.

He glanced towards the door, absentmindedly noting the grey head of hair that had walked in. “Oh, hey. You feel like sparring? We haven’t in a while.”

“Hello Keith…” Shiro’s low voice responded.

Déjà vu hit him hard from the tone as he slowly turned to face him fully, only growing more intense when he noticed Shiro’s eyes were not the soft, inviting grey, but rather harsh and intense, glowing the same Galra pink as Kuron’s possession. The only thing that stopped him from thinking he was reliving a past nightmare was the fact that Shiro’s hair was all grey.

Keith swallowed hard, taking a slight step back in shocked confusion.

“Shiro? Wh—”

But he never got the full word out before Shiro materialised his pink laser sword and charged at him aggressively. Keith barely had time to react from the force of the blow, only barely stopping the momentum of the strike with his sword before he got shoved into the wall. He grunted from the impact, inhaling sharply when Shiro aimed a punch at his face. Keith narrowly ducked and moved out of the way just in time to watch the force of the punch crack the tiles in the wall. Blood roared through his ears, his body tense and eyes wide as he realised Shiro wasn’t holding back at all.

He scrambled out of the way as Shiro spun around to strike at him again, sword out and ready to cut him up. Keith rolled out of the way, moving as best as he could from every one of Shiro’s wild swings. Every clash of their swords nearly flung Keith away, who had to dig his heels in to keep from getting pushed around. It was more intense than before, a cold, calculated determination in Shiro’s eyes so different from the uncontrolled rage of Keith’s first fight with him.

It took all of Keith’s focus and training to keep up with Shiro. And even then it wasn’t enough.

Keith’s body was more tired than he’d ever been, he was running on only a couple hours of sleep, and his muscles wouldn’t listen to him. He was always a half-second behind each swing of Shiro’s sword arm, half a second behind to react and when Shiro punched him hard in the stomach, he wheezed for breath, winded and accidentally letting go of his sword. It proved enough of an opening for Shiro, who crowded him before he could regroup and grab his sword and clipped him hard under the chin with a violent uppercut.

It sent him _flying_, landing in a small heap as he skidded to a painful stop by the edge of the sparring mats. Keith cried out from the blossoming pain of biting his tongue when he’d hit his head. Keith’s head was completely dizzy, eyesight going in and out of focus as he tried to push past his fatigue. Shiro’s demented cackle resounded in the air as he slowly approached Keith. Keith’s heart thudded in his chest, and out of his peripheral, he made out the form of his sword and started crawling over to it.

“Who would have thought we’d be back here again someday…” Shiro kicked away Keith’s sword before he could reach for it and kicked Keith hard in the gut.

Keith rasped out for breath, gripping his abdomen, though Shiro hardly gave him a chance to catch his breath before he’d planted his heavy foot right in the middle of Keith’s chest, hard enough that it constricted Keith’s breathing.

Keith’s eyes widened, memories flooding back of the helplessness of the situation, the frantic, desperate breaths, the _fear_ of not knowing what would happen if he didn’t win. He grabbed at Shiro’s leg, grunting from the effort of trying to get him off.

“This time,” Shiro dropped down to his knees slowly, straddling him, a dangerous sneer on his lips as he slammed a hand down on Keith’s neck, gripping it tight enough to make it hard to breathe. Keith choked, clawing at the wrist constricting his breathing and sinking his nails into Shiro’s skin hard enough to pierce the skin and make him bleed. Shiro didn’t budge, hardly reacted, and Keith’s stomach dropped to his feet. “I’m getting what I want.”

“Sh-Shiro… _stop_!”

There were black spots dancing behind his eyes. Keith tried to jerk out of his hold, tried to kick his legs and move his arms, fighting to free himself but Shiro settled more firmly over him, pinning him onto the ground. His heavy pants of breath cascaded into Keith’s ear and a shudder trailed down his back when he felt the evidence of his arousal heavy on his leg. The hand on his throat tightened immeasurably and Keith gagged, dizzy from the lack of oxygen as the edges of his vision grew dark.

“I’m going to enjoy this Keith…”

He quickly started losing his will to fight, unable to think of what to do against Shiro. He’d always had trouble fighting against him—hurting him in any capacity—even when Shiro didn’t feel the same and this time was no exception. He couldn’t see him as evil; all he ever saw was the man he was in love with. His capacity for warmth. His care for others. And he wanted to save him.

“Shiro, listen to me,” Keith croaked desperately, panicking when Shiro used his sword to cut straight through Keith’s sweatpants, exposing him. “This isn’t you. This isn’t the real you!”

Keith reached down, trying to grab Shiro’s hands, fighting him as he freed himself, but the tightening of the hand on his throat had him stopping, going back up to try to alleviate some of the pressure. There were two Shiro’s sliding in and out of focus above him, a ringing sounding through his ears, but the pain of his lungs unable to catch breath made it hard to think about anything else. Blood pounded in his head, his limited breathing becoming shallow as he earnestly tried to kick out, his shouts for help interspersed with pleading with Shiro to not do this. But no matter what he said, Shiro refused to budge, pulling Keith’s legs up on his waist so he couldn’t move easily.

“I’m going to make you scream.” Shiro growled through a smirk.

And he did.

The intrusion of Shiro’s dick forced inside him hurt far more than he could have imagined. The sudden stretch burned, painful from the lack of warning, and Keith could hardly stop himself from crying out as Shiro’s thick cock impaled him deep, again and again as he slipped between his cheeks with so much resistance with each thrust. The floor on his back was uncomfortable, the heavy weight of Shiro’s body on his forcing him to stay still, though he tried to writhe and escape his confines. The rough, pounding rhythm was far too intense a sensation, too painful to feel amazing and too overwhelmingly fantastic to truly hurt him.

“_Shiro_…” Keith groaned in a weak protest, gripping his biceps as Shiro moved the hand from his neck and twisted it into his hair, jerking his head back to scrape his teeth along Keith’s sensitive skin. “Don’t— don’t do this…”

The pink glow mocked him, but try as he might to see it as his enemy, he couldn’t help but get pulled into his emotions. Possessed or not, it was still _Shiro_, and his heavy grunts and desire to get off were affecting Keith. Try as he might not to be attracted to painful pleasure, it didn’t work. He grew hard fast, beginning to melt into the perfect, harsh thrusts.

“Keith,” Shiro groaned in a husky voice, his thrusts becoming more jerky as he approached his climax. “I’m going to destroy you.”

“_Please_,” he moaned, the word slipping out before he could stop himself.

Shiro grabbed Keith’s wrists, pinning them beside his head, leaving Keith feeling completely surrounded. He leaned down, covering his mouth in a sloppy kiss and forcing his lips open to slip his tongue in. He drove into Keith to the hilt, swallowing his louder and louder moans. The further in he went, the harder he went, the more it hurt, the more Keith couldn’t help but tumble closer to a blinding release. The helpless way Keith couldn’t budge, their uneven pants for breath against each other’s mouths, the pressure building in his groin from Shiro’s repeated ruts against his sweet spot.

Keith couldn’t pretend anymore.

“_Uhhhnnn_… Shiro, I can’t hold it anymore,” Keith gasped, reaching down under the tattered sweatpants to grip himself and make himself come.

Shiro himself was making unintelligible noises, his lips pressed against Keith’s ear as his thrusts grew more frantic. Fantasy forgotten, they both were working towards release as quickly as possible, adrenaline pulsing through their veins. Sharp spasms of pleasure shivered through Keith and in a few quick thrusts, Shiro stilled, the heat of his cum flooding Keith. He throbbed inside him, and Keith clenched around him tighter as his body gave into his own release. It spurted out in a small rivulet, coating his hand and staining the inside of his sweatpants.

“Don’t pull out yet,” Keith panted, eyes closed as he relished in the weight of Shiro’s cock growing limp inside him. “That was perfect.”

“…You weren’t supposed to enjoy it, Keith,” Shiro chuckled breathlessly to himself as he let go of Keith’s wrists and lifted his body weight off him. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine. I’ll be sore, but I’m okay.” Keith stared at the ceiling in a haze, completely exhausted and his body spent. He was sure he was going to sleep for ages after this. Not to mention would probably need to ice his bum. “And it’s still you. I can’t help it. How’d you get your eyes that colour anyway?”

“Contacts.” Shiro rose up to his knees to sit on his haunches and stared down at Keith. He massaged his thighs slowly, the gentle motions making Keith groan from need for his aching muscles to get a chance to relax. “Keith, seriously. Thank you for letting me do this. It helped a lot.”

Keith rose up on his elbows, his back protesting the movement, though he smiled tiredly. “Anytime.”

“You wanna go home now? I think I owe you a massage.”

“Well. Can’t say no to that…”


	14. Multiple Penetration (Pidge x Klunk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: multiple penetration, F/M/M/M
> 
> Warning: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: sex dream, drug induced fever dreams, word vomit, tasteful smut, foursome (but Pidge is the only receiver), horrible lmao

She can’t remember when she fell out of that inviting abyss, when she fell into this trance, reaching for her, stroking her face, her legs, voices echoing around her, whispering in her ear.

Heat drifts across her, crawling in and out of her, a body floating in a precipice with no tangible form. She can’t quite tell where she is, unrecognisable sensations dancing under her prickling skin as she wades through odd touches she can’t understand. Heat from the body next to hers, heat from the body below, heat from the body hovering above her. A hand skimming over her waist, soft tufts of breath blowing below her ear, the flick of a tongue on her neck. But when she opens her eyes, her senses dull, trapped in a haze between consciousness and a world where no definition exists.

Where somehow she can feel everything and nothing all at once.

“_Katie_…”

She’d been wide awake earlier, given a potent Altean medication from Coran, and now she feels like every molecule of her body is vibrating at absurd speeds, a hazy, unfocused need surrounding her as she struggles to figure out where she is. Need yawns in her body, persistent, hissing at her to submit until she spreads her legs wide, a silent cry for someone to release the tension coiled in her body.

But it’s not really her body.

It’s a converging mess of sleek fingertips, gasping breaths, wandering lips sprouting sparks with every press against her overheated skin. Her heart pounds as she sinks into an enveloping presence, the soothing touch of fingertips tilting her chin up. Hunk’s lips brush hers, but it’s Keith who she feels caress her neck. Her name is a whisper on someone’s lips, but it’s Lance’s voice that rings in her ear. A hand skims her inner thigh, and it scorches her, grazes her like the teeth that nip her ear.

_“Katie…”_

She’s but a coalescing tangle of limbs, hovering outside herself, lost in the lips descending on her breast, lost in the press of fingertips where she most aches for fulfilment, lost in the tongue dancing against her own. A kiss brands her breasts, a kiss brands her under her navel, a kiss brands her between her legs.

Hands slither across her skin, wrapping around her legs, roaming into the warmth of her core, spreading her, holding her down, teeth grazing her shoulder as she gasps from the heat that takes her to soaring heights. It fills her gradually, a thick invasion that takes and takes, her body lost in the red hue of the scorching flames burning through her. She cries out, a steady length scalding her as it breaches her barrier behind. She arches, a shivering sigh, a gasping moan swallowed by the force between her lips.

_“Katie…”_

Her need erupts through her, around her, in her as the flame rise, as the heat blazes through her body, melting her resistance. She vaguely muses how someone could feel so full and so empty at once as she’s plunged into again and again, insignificant. Something to be used.

(Something to be ruined).

Curved inside her, girth behind her, long in her mouth. Hands grasp at her, pulling her, tugging her, lighting her nerves with electricity, and it’s white hot, tearing through her, ripping her apart. Air is snatched from her lungs from the perfect synchronisation as ripples of blistering fire course through her. Skin plastered to skin, the heat of a tongue on her breast, on her neck, fingers stroking her wet skin, a torturous roll of hips.

It’s too much.

_“Katie…”_

Three voices merge into one, grotesque and frightening, coaxing her—_choking her_—wrapped around her neck like a vice, ragged moans surrounding her as she’s taken from, as she’s _wrecked_ by bodies too interwoven to distinguish one from the other.

And she whimpers as she combusts, tenses and collapses, her world shattering and crashing around her as she’s made full, again and again, in thick pulses she cannot contain. It drips from her lips, trails down her breasts, spills out between her legs, slides down her thighs in coils, like streams overflowing a dam.

The pull of the abyss invites her, pervasive, laps at her wrists and ankles, licks along her neck. Wanting her. Using her. Filling her.

(Ruining her.)

It vanishes, tendrils trailing along her skin, a hushed memory that sluggishly fades.

And Pidge falls into the abyss once again.


	15. Rope Bondage/Rimming (Shallura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: BDSM with a focus on Bondage and Discipline (via rope bondage), restraint, rimming 
> 
> Warning: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Shiro eats the booty like groceries, princess/knight au, just two good friends fucking, friends with benefits

“I think this should be tight enough,” Shiro grunted, tugging the rope one more time and jolting her a bit as he tethered it to the wall.

Allura was naked, her arms folded tightly behind her back and locked in place by the scratchy rope digging into her skin with small frayed pieces of straw. It wrapped around her chest in multiple loops, tightly encircled her sore, tender breasts, and was attached to the hook on the ceiling that kept her suspended. For good measure, Shiro had chained her ankles and calves with a chain tied to a heavy iron ball they’d found hidden in a corner. It pulled on her body, the heavier weight increasing the pain to her joints as she dangled in the air from the middle of her back.

Everything was tenuously arranged, such that any slight attempts at movement on her part brought immense pain along her shoulders and arms.

“You’ve been handling this really well recently,” Shiro informed her, loosely cupping her ass cheek. “If you do well today, I’ll remove the gag next time.”

She couldn’t even speak or make much more noise than an incomprehensible sound of appreciation since he’d gagged her with a large silver ball that kept her mouth open by force and tongue stiffly curled backwards towards her throat. She couldn’t swallow. Every attempt led to painful gagging and lurching of her empty stomach, and saliva dripped in droves from her open mouth, but there was nothing she could do about it. The ropes around her head dug into her cheeks, stretching the corners of her dry, chapping lips uncomfortably. She knew she had to do well today because Shiro had tightened the grip and the longer the restraints remained, the more indentations would appear on her face. The last thing she wanted was to have to explain to her father how she’d received those markings on her cheeks.

She vaguely wondered what her father—the king of Altea—would think if he discovered how the heir to his throne spent her free time when she should have been in her lessons (and especially _who_ she spent it with), but she had desperate cravings and as her best friend, Shiro was really the only one who knew. Besides, most all of the other knights were too scared to associate with her, lest they offend her somehow, and so she had no choice but to come to Shiro to satisfy her needs.

(To be fair, he’d been horrified by her request the first time she’d told him what she desired in a sexual encounter, but he’d quickly begun to enjoy the power she afforded him).

And really, she blamed her father for not destroying the old torture chamber hidden behind the knight training barracks. She’d stumbled upon the room and all the remaining equipment while on a walk and had since begun to use it for _other _activities.

Shiro’s smile grew as he walked around the dank chamber to light the lantern on the wall, the limited lighting making the sharp lines of his face almost appear menacing.

“You know my rule. No coming yet, Princess.”

She responded with a gurgled sound of impatient frustration around the ball gag. She wanted him to start already. Her wrists were already stinging and the drag of the rope burning her skin through each subtle shift actually hurt. While Allura enjoyed being tied up, she certainly was not a fan of accompanying pain.

Shiro approached her, standing just behind her. His hand slid between her thighs and Allura jerked a bit from the unexpected cold contact of his metal arm with the lips of her cunt. He rotated his fingers, sinking them in her folds without warning, and Allura choked when she tried to carefully breathe out from the sudden heat bursting through her. He was hardly thorough with his fingers, letting them sloppily drag over her, brushing her clit on purpose any time she seemed to be able to gain back control.

And it was enough to make Allura whimper helplessly around the gag. Each time he skimmed the aching nub, she’d writhe, desperately trying to restrain herself from arching and already feeling twinges of pain increase the more she moved.

She grew wet fast, her breathing harshening and coming out in short, shallow pants. Allura couldn’t help how tight her nipples felt, desiring any relief from Shiro’s mouth. But he didn’t touch her at all the way she wanted him to, even withdrawing his hand from her entrance every few seconds to watch her try to push her hips closer.

Even so, it was more than enough to make her body start to clench, desiring a swift release.

“No coming,” Shiro reminded her, his voice coming from somewhere close to her lower back.

And she knew what he was about to do.

Allura tried to shout from around the gag, shaking her head rapidly as she tried to squeeze her cheeks together. She could never handle it when Shiro took his sweet time working her ass. He was undeterred though, coaxing her body to loosen despite her best efforts when he squeezed his finger between the crack and rubbed her hole. Allura moaned, whining in need when the fingers dragging in a deliberate circle were suddenly replaced by a long, deliberate lick with the flat of his tongue along her whole crease. And then again, only this time, piercing into the hole with his tongue before he pulled it out and circled the outer ring, slurping all the while. The sensation made her body grow overheated, and she pushed her ass closer to his face involuntarily. And Shiro was all too happy to oblige.

She hated and loved the way he did this to her. It felt fantastic, his tongue the perfect shape and size as he fucked into her ass, as he licked the tight pucker, as he sucked on the sensitive skin surrounding her anus.

Allura trembled in her binds from the heat of his breath on her ass, the warm tongue slithering in and out and around her. She whimpered in a garbled plea to Shiro for leniency, but he was relentless in his task, only making it worse when he started the torturous stroking along her wet folds again. The friction from the metal on her clit was overwhelming, shockwaves of need making her clench her thighs to try to limit the sensation. Shiro responded by pushing two fingers inside her with a wet slosh and rubbing them hard against her walls in a way that tightened the coil in her sensitive core. Allura let out a shuddering exhale, squeezing her eyes shut to fight it, but Shiro grazed her clit again, and she let out a choked cry when it almost made her unravel.

She jerked in the hold, squeezing tight, trying to do everything in her power to stop herself from coming, but the overstimulation made her lightheaded and weak and Allura was quickly losing the fight. She gagged when she gasped, squealing in warning as the pressure under her navel began to build fast, her mind growing muddled and hazy as she hurdled straight towards a blinding release she tried desperately to fight. Tears sprang to her eyes as she fought against her orgasm with everything she had, the agonising desire to finally come becoming painful.

And Shiro had no intention of going easy on her. 

The loud bell tower outside rang, signifying the beginning of what would likely be a very long post-supper hour of his particular brand of torture.

“No coming,” Shiro murmured again, a grin on his lips as the vibration against her arse sent a ripple of pleasure dancing through her. “We still have an hour, Princess.”

Allura dropped her head down, groaning, knowing she would never be able to hold out that long.


	16. Figging (Hance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: figging, food kink
> 
> Warning: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: set during garrison days, clumsy experimenting, goofy, canon based high school AU

The kitchen was empty when Hunk crept in, and he was glad for it.

Hunk really wasn’t one to break the rules normally, but days had gone by without a chance to get himself off properly and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could go without it. Their trio group kept getting into trouble and having multiple long nights of Iverson’s punishments in a row prevented him from doing his ritual. He knew Pidge and Lance weren’t aiming for trouble on purpose, but they were constantly mouthing off or taking unnecessary risks so Iverson’s attention was always fixated on their group and as a result, Hunk had had to sacrifice some of his usual rituals to avoid possibly getting in trouble.

But his other teammates hadn’t gotten in trouble for about a week, and so Hunk had taken a chance to sneak to the kitchens, hoping to find something good for his destressing.

Usually, he went with zucchini squash (or bananas if he couldn’t find anything else) since they had a nice, firm shape and weren’t too large that he felt discomfort. But the kitchen hadn’t been restocked yet, and to his dismay, the only thing he found was some ginger root. He’d heard about ginger. About how painful it could make him feel and how unpleasant it could be for someone who was just starting out with experimenting with food.

It wasn’t ideal, but he figured he could start in small increments, maybe a short amount of time just to get his relief and if it was unpleasant, he wouldn’t do it again.

Convictions set, he took one of the knives and carved out a perfect cone shape, rounded out the tip of the point to make sure it wouldn’t impale him and cut his skin somehow. The ginger smelled strong, stinging somewhat at his eyes and though he was scared, he was far more excited about this opportunity. He pulled down his pyjama pants, squatted slightly as he moved his hand behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, trying to get the right angle to push it up as he held one cheek apart. It was hard to get it in right when he was doing it himself, so he aimed to do it slowly.

And then the swinging doors of the kitchen opened, flooding the room with light as Lance crept in slowly, his back to Hunk.

Hunk’s heart double timed and he hurried to yank his pants up, gasping softly just as Lance spun around in surprise at the noise. They both stared at each other, holding their breath as the room grew dark again, illuminated only by the light coming from the window pane of the swinging doors. Only a few seconds into their stare down did Hunk remember what was in his hand and he quickly hid his hand behind his back, but not quick enough that Lance didn’t see it.

“Well, well, well… What are ya doing in here, Hunk?” Lance asked, that familiar mischievous shine to his eyes as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. “And after curfew hours, might I add.”

“You’re here after curfew too.” Hunk pointed out, trying to deflect, though he knew it wouldn’t work.

When Lance got fixated on something, he _stayed_ fixated on it. For being such a flighty guy, he was annoyingly persistent. Sometimes it took an arm and leg to get Lance to stay on task or focused, but somehow, he always managed to focus his attentions on the wrong things with no issues.

“Yeah…” He drew out the word, tilting his head sideways to try to see what was behind Hunk’s back, and when Hunk shifted, Lance’s grin grew. “But this is my normal behaviour. Gotta stock up on our snacks somehow. Everything’s always gone by the time we get to eat.”

“Wait, I thought you said your mom sent extra food for our snack stash.” Hunk hissed, horrified. “You’ve been _stealing_?! Lance, if they find that in our room we’re screwed!”

“Stop trying to deflect. You’re breaking rules too. What are you hiding?”

“Nothing! I… I came here to get something to eat!”

“Your pants were like halfway down your legs, dude.” Lance stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pyjama pants with a shrug. “And I’m not sure why, but like, I’m not gonna judge you. We’ve been best buds since we were kids, Hunk. I’ve got your back. So what’s up?”

Hunk licked his lips anxiously, and after a silent faceoff for a few seconds, he finally sighed and brought his hand back in front of him to show Lance the ginger root.

“I have this thing that I do to relax, and I couldn’t find my usual so I just wanted to try ginger.”

Lance’s brows creased in confusion. “Try what?”

“Please don’t mention this to Pidge. This is kind of a big secret. And sometimes you’re a bit of a blabbermouth.”

“The new guy? He’s snubbed us every time we so much as looked at him. When would I even have a chance to talk to him?” Lance responded in affront. “I’ll keep it a secret. Just tell me what the thing is.”

“Fine…” Hunk scuffed his slippers on the tiles as he let out a long breath. “I use these like a plug. And you know… put them up my hole.”

“Huh…? _Oh_.” Lance’s brows skipped up in shock, though he looked more intrigued than anything. “That’s… interesting. Do you jerk off to it or something?”

“Not really. I just like the rush it gives me to have food shoved up there.”

Lance nodded, stroking his chin like some faux sage. “Taking your love of food to the next level. I can dig it.”

“Yeah, so…”

They stood awkwardly there in silence, not quite sure what else to say as they stared at each other. Lance was looking at him pretty intently though, fidgeting like he wanted to say something.

“It’s okay if you think it’s weird, you know?” Hunk finally grumbled, breaking the silence when it started getting really uncomfortable.

“No, I was just thinking…” Lance started, scratching the back of his head. “Do you— do you want some help or something?”

“What?”

“Getting the ginger in your poopy hole. Do you want my help?”

“I-I mean…” Hunk stammered, his cheeks flushing when Lance started walking towards him, hand outstretched to get the ginger. “Wouldn’t it be awkward for you?”

“We’ve seen each other naked way more times than we can count. Why would this be awkward?”

“Because! It’s…” Hunk tapered off, unsure how to explain why the idea of Lance helping him made him nervous.

He appreciated Lance trying to help, but while they knew pretty much everything about each other, this went beyond something that good friends did together. To begin with, Hunk wasn’t sure how he felt about Lance messing around back there. He wasn’t against it, per se, but it was just that he didn’t know what he was supposed to feel about it. But he did have a better chance of it being properly put in if he had some help.

“You’re really okay with this?” Hunk questioned, setting the ginger root in Lance’s hand.

“I am if you are.” He shrugged, his signature goofy smile on his face as he turned the makeshift toy around in his fingers. “Tell me what I need to do.”

“Stick it in only to as far as I peeled the skin off. But leave enough hanging out so I can pull it out when I need to.”

Hunk pulled down his pants again, still thinking he was kind of crazy to let Lance be a participant in this, but he moved over to one of the stainless steel countertops and hunched over it with his ass poking out. At this point there was no going back though, so why not just finish this all the way through?

Lance’s cold, bony hand holding one of his cheeks made him jump a bit in surprise. “Do you want me to tell you when I’m putting it in?”

“No. Just… go for it?”

“Will do,” Lance responded cheerfully, his voice sounding much closer than before.

Hunk exhaled slowly, closing his eyes and gripping the edge of the counter to prepare himself for the sensation. He vaguely wondered what someone would think if they walked in at that moment, only to see Hunk leaned over a table, ass in the air while he waited for Lance to push a carved ginger root through the tight ring of muscle of his butthole. It was almost comical, and definitely crazy, and he couldn’t help but think about how neither of their parents would have ever imagined their sons getting into antics like this at boarding school.

And his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Lance shoved the ginger inside him in one clean stroke.

The insertion made Hunk inhale sharply with a grimace, a little taken aback by the sudden stimulation to his ass. It felt like the usual food he put in, a pleasant widening of his tight pucker. His body adjusted to it, much like it always did, though it felt itchy, a dull tingling sensation building slowly.

“How does it feel?” Lance asked in a hushed voice, and when Hunk looked over his shoulder, Lance’s eyes were wide with excitement like when he discovered a new video game. “Should I try it too?”

“It doesn’t really feel like—”

And that was when the burning started, sharp, acute, and hot like someone poured hot sauce down his tongue and throat except all over and up his butthole. It stung something awful, feeling like when he took a shit that cut up his anus and burned all day. Hunk yelped, straightening up and covering his ass with his hands as the intensity of the sharp stabbing heat increased.

It _hurt_.

A lot.

And he suspected that he probably had a small cut from Lance’s rough handling or something because the raw pain from the ginger was radiating, making his anus throb from the burning.

“_Fuck_!” He howled, yanking the ginger out of his bum and pulling his pants back up as he jumped around, and writhed, trying to find some relief, but the damage was done and he was stuck with the biting fire scalding him down there. “_Holy crap_, this hurts! Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man—!”

“Hunk!” Lance hiss whispered, grabbing his shoulders and trying to pacify him into quieting. “Hunk quiet down before—”

The kitchen doors swung open and one of the Cadet Lieutenants barrelled in from doing his patrol.

“What the hell is going on in here?!”

Hunk and Lance stared at each other and then down at the soiled ginger on the ground and then at the cadet, their eyes wide. Hunk was _mortified_. To get caught breaking curfew doing this of all things? And it definitely didn’t help that Lance started cracking up, clutching his stomach even though the cadet lieutenant’s face burned blotchy red in anger.

“Read the room, Lance!” Hunk squawked, appalled by his complete indifference to their situation. “We-we’re so sorry! We didn’t mean to break the rules!”

“Iverson’s office!” Their superior barked. “_Now_!”

He grabbed them by both the back of their collars, moving them forcefully through the open doorway and ordering them to march. Hunk’s ass was still burning, every step still as agonising as the previous one, and though he tried his best to walk straight, he absolutely was failing.

“Hey,” Lance nudged him with his elbow, his crooked grin on his face, despite the fact that they were definitely about to get chewed out for life. “I bet you would totally do this again given the opportunity.”

He would. “…Yeah.”

“Cool! Can I help?”

Hunk’s cheeks flushed, surprised by the offer. “Sure, I guess.”

Lance beamed and they grinned at each other stupidly.

“_Quiet_!” The lieutenant barked, shoving them both on the back to keep walking.


	17. Pegging (Rizavi/Kinkade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: pegging, strap-on
> 
> Warning: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: set before the Galra occupation on Earth when the paladins were still in space, friends fucking for fun, partially clothed sex, rushed sex, quickie

“I know you’ve had cock before, but ever been fucked by a girl, Kinky?”

“Just get this over with already, Rizavi. We have training in fifteen.” He sighed wearily, removing his uniform jacket and tank top.

Rizavi cackled with glee, stepping out of her pants pooled on the ground as she tightened the harness and then playfully pumped her thick strap. Finding time in between missions to have some fun and relax were few and far between, but beating—obliterating, actually—Kinkade at poker was one of her favourite pasttimes. Griffin had lost horribly as well, but she’d tortured him enough two nights ago, and honestly, she was always a fan of watching Kinkade lose his composure during sex.

Plus?

He was _gorgeous_. The olive undertones of his jewel toned eyes, his perfect skin, the ridges of his abdominal muscles as he rested on his elbows, his pecs, the V cut of his slim hips tapering into his boxers…

She tended to be much more attracted to the sexy curves of women and she absolutely loved boobies, but Kinkade? He was a male specimen worthy of the Louvre, and she was going to have her some of that.

It they had more time, she would have liked to ogle him more, play with his body a bit more, but he was right that they were pressed for time, and if she wanted to get to the main event, she’d have to skip some of her more preferred proclivities.

“Uh uh uh~ No rushing. I won the bet. I’m enjoying this…” she murmured, climbing on his lap and trailing her hands up and down his chest.

Despite how much he tended to object to this, she knew he wanted it just as much. He was hard when pushed him back to lie down. She could feel him against her ass as they languidly kissed, tongues stroking the other in a delicious dance that made heat coil in her abdomen. She grew wet at the thought of what was to come, sinking back onto his groin and relishing in his shuddered exhale from the pressure. Kinkade moved his hands from their place at her hips, gliding up to reach under her uniform to cup and knead her breasts. She let out a satisfied sigh as she ground her hips down on his, and they both groaned in need.

“Almost ten minutes…” he muttered against her mouth, eyes fixed on the clock at the top of the wall in the storage closet.

Rizavi pulled back with a wet smack and nodded, smirking to herself as she reached behind her to grab the lube. She rose up to her knees so Kinkade could kick his boxers down off his legs. Some other day, she’d definitely like to spend her time sucking him off.

“Legs on my shoulders, Kinky,” Rizavi said with a wink, and he tilted his head up incredulously.

“Seriously?”

“You lost the bet~”

He let out a long-suffering sigh—the thousandth of the day probably—as he laid back down and lifted his legs so she could set them on her shoulders. Rizavi scooted forward to nestle between his thighs until she was in the right place. She rubbed lube along the surface of her strap-on and then smeared a generous amount on her fingers before trailing her hand down between them to lube up his arsehole. Kinkade closed his eyes in bliss at the sensation as she worked him to prepare him, pumping her fingers slowly in and out of him, turning them, hooking them, stretching him until she felt he’d gotten lubed enough.

Gently, she guided the toy to his puckered hole and firmly pushed it in. His sharp inhale dissolved into a low groan when she rocked her hips in and out of him, her lower lip caught between her teeth. He clenched his eyes shut, gripping the cot under them with one hand while he grabbed his cock and pumped it with the other. Rizavi’s eyes were glued to the way he took her strap, in and out of him with little resistance while he jerked with need and struggled to keep his breathing even.

“You’re taking me _real_ nice, baby…” she murmured playfully, leaning down to lick at and suck on one of his pecs.

“_Christ_…” he breathed out, a low guttural sound that ignited her arousal as she tugged on his nipple with her teeth. “Why the fuck is this hot?”

And then it was all movement. Kinkade closing his eyes as he bucked desperately towards her hips, Rizavi pounding inside him, harder and deeper, watching him unravel, his pants for breath growing more and more stilted. She reached down and stroked her own wet folds, rubbing her fingers around her hood. Her eyes fluttered from the monumental turn on it was to see Kinkade’s mouth drop open as he tilted his head back and focused on her rhythmic thrusts. Kinkade’s hand pumped faster, cum leaking out of the tip of his dick as he clearly grew close. The military cot creaked from their movements, the slap of her hips against the back of his thighs resounded in the air, and before she knew it, their mingled pants of need started to grow more frantic.

Without warning, Kinkade let out a choked moan as he spilled onto his hand and stomach, wilting in his hand as he stroked himself through his climax. Rizavi slowed her pace, watching him heatedly, positively loving his struggle to hold back his helpless moan of satisfaction. She wanted to fuck him again and again. He slumped back on the hard cot as he worked to catch his breath, dropping his hand to the side and finally relaxing as she pulled out of him with a wet squelch.

“Damn…” Kinkade cracked an eye open and glanced down at her as she readjusted to set his legs down on the cot. She leaned down and rested her elbows at his sides so she could recline on him properly. “Wait, how much time do we have left?”

The bell of the garrison went off, signifying the start of training and they both froze in place.

“Fuck.”


	18. A/B/O (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: a/b/o dynamics, breeding kink, impregnation kink, hella D/s
> 
> Warning: dubious consent, sexual slavery, mpreg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: omega!Keith, Keith is in heat, brothel/breeding factory, AU

It’s time.

Keith obediently allows Sendak to push him out of his dungeon prison, though the moment the alpha puts his hand on his shoulder, a full bodied shudder crashes through Keith. He has to stop walking for a moment, chest heaving from his body’s desperate need for something to alleviate his painful heat. The hulking alpha wears a protective muzzle, shielding his nose from Keith’s scent, though from the way his pupils dilate and constrict erratically, Keith can tell he’s starting to lose control of himself. Sendak shoves Keith, barking at him to move along faster and they hurry their way through the halls of the brothel, whimpers of bliss and screams of pain filtering out from different rooms.

For as long as he’s been alive, Keith only remembers living in this breeding factory with other omegas of this town. He’d grown up being trained by seasoned omegas in the brothels on seduction and how to please an alpha properly until he’d come of age and was finally made to start servicing customers. All of their heats had been constantly suppressed by the heavy supplements injected in their diets to prevent pregnancy.

Omegas who’d serviced long enough were finally allowed their heats and given to an alpha for one chance to breed, with the alpha choosing to keep the omega as a mate or send them back to the brothels afterwards if they failed. Keith had watched friends leave with mates. He’d watched some get thrown back to the pleasure quarters. And each time, waited impatiently for the day he would finally get to leave service and be mated with an alpha.

Keith had always been abnormal though, his heats potent even through the suppressors, and had usually been kept locked away during them. Such had been his life, hidden away every time his heat arrived until that day when Sendak had informed him Shiro, a strong alpha—Keith’s favourite customer—had agreed to finally breed him to put an end to the intensity of the heats.

And the reminder of what is to come makes Keith’s chest purr in excitement, his body feverish with want despite the chill of the cold air on his naked skin.

Other alphas always choose to hurt Keith while receiving service, but Shiro, though aggressive in his own right, is never vicious. He’s generally congenial and of good humour, even that time he’d been in his rut and had fucked Keith hard until the omega could not walk, much less stand on his own two feet. The alpha had purchased him for another two days and nursed him as if Keith was his own and on that day, Keith had become smitten. Keith had been hoping Shiro would be the one gifted his heat, and he’d gotten his wish.

He only hopes he can be satisfying enough for the alpha he’s desperately wanted to be with forever.

The secluded room far in the back of the brothel is their destination, and once the sliding door is opened, only Shiro resides in there standing above a single futon on the floor, shirtless, his cock tenting his slacks heavily as he zones in on Keith. Sendak kicks him into the room and slides it shut. Keith immediately drops to his knees in front of Shiro with an eager smile, scrabbling for the buttons of his trousers, restless with his desire to please him and a need to end his destructive heat. His fingers are trembling so hard he can’t seem to use them.

With a sigh, Shiro moves aside his hands and gently pushes him back to lie down.

“Alpha, I want to please you—”

“Your heat scent is so strong you’re going to fuck with the heads of every alpha in the vicinity. Let’s take care of that _first_.”

He nods, already a little wet as he waits impatiently, though obediently, as Shiro removes the remainder of his constraints. Shiro is already hard, his erection as large and imposing as the man is himself, and still getting harder by the second as he eyes Keith. The wild look growing in his eyes makes Keith weak and he grips his own cock with a whimper, spreading his legs wide as he waits for Shiro to finally claim him the way he’s wanted since he laid eyes on him all those years ago. His body is burning up so badly from the overpowering alpha scent, and he wonders if he’ll melt. Keith just wants to be ravaged already.

It’s supposed to be a perfunctory process, but Keith can’t help but swoon as he gazes up at the alpha’s hulking body, his fat, swollen cock dripping cum at the head. Keith licks his lips at the thought of being tethered to this man as he stares at the knot at the base of his throbbing shaft.

Shiro kneels and hovers over him, nuzzling his nose at his neck. His cock bumps against Keith’s entrance. And Keith can’t help his low moan, body fluttering in anticipation as his slick leaks out, dripping all over the futon on the floor.

“Alpha, please,” he whispers breathlessly, reaching up to wrap his arms around Shiro’s shoulders. “I need it in me.”

The man’s lips do appear to form a smile for a moment, but it disappears and he removes Keith’s hands from his shoulders, ordering him not to touch him until they’ve finished. He’s not even embarrassed from the keening moan he lets out from the lack of contact, his need is so great. Shiro rubs against him with an amused hum, his cock sliding easily along his soaked folds, the tip just barely dipping inside. Keith’s body quivers as he arches closer, need aching through him, and on the verge of vomiting from the pain of being so close, yet so unfulfilled.

His frustration seems at its peak when Shiro finally slips inside, filling him, stretching him with his girth and Keith almost screams, overtaken by his satisfaction of the weight of the huge, throbbing cock dragging slowly through him. He grips the futon under him, leg muscles contracted sharply as he writhes, the sheer ecstasy dancing up his spine making his mind go blank.

Keith damn near comes when the head pushes painfully to his body’s limits, and even looking down, he can see Shiro is far too long and wide to fit inside him in full. Yet he keeps going slowly so Keith can adjust, while Keith whimpers, trembling from the faint building pleasure. It’s going to hurt when Shiro knots him, and though Keith doesn’t know how he’ll handle it, he wants this more than anything.

He wants to please Shiro, so he’ll take it all.

The first time Shiro pulls back and drives back in, hard with a grunt, he slams so deep inside Keith that the omega can’t stop himself from coming, convulsing with a pained moan. His body is heavy on Keith’s, the weight of his knot slapping rhythmically against his ass only serving to make Keith more dizzy. He feels lightheaded from Shiro’s aggressive alpha scent surrounding him, spiking with each thrust. And when Shiro shifts his hips to slam into him harder, his abdomen steadily sliding along Keith’s cock, the incomprehensible noises of pleasure become keening whimpers of a desire for another orgasm.

It’s almost far too intense for Keith.

The harsh grip Shiro has on his hips as he forces him still, the wild thrusts, the dragging of Shiro’s cock so deep inside him he can’t swallow any breaths. Keith wants to clutch Shiro’s broad shoulders, wants to splay his hands on his back, and it becomes increasingly harder not to. Keith whimpers when Shiro makes a feral noise, his nose on Keith’s exposed neck replaced by teeth as he bites him _hard_. The pressure in Keith’s groin reaches a peak and a blazing climax surges through the omega again. He spills onto his stomach and Shiro’s chest, though the fire raging in him from his heat begs for more. His slick squirts out, wet squelching in the air along with the sweet scent of their mingling pheromones.

Keith can feel Shiro’s knot forming, hard and thick, as it comes into contact with Keith through each of the jerking thrusts. And when he finally knots him, forcing it in with the full length of his cock, there’s not much more that Keith can do but whimper through another forceful orgasm that hits him swiftly and makes him limp. The knot catches the skin of his folds, locked in place and pulsing as Shiro ruts shallowly in him. The pain from how deep he’s hitting makes Keith’s vision swim, though he clenches around him, struggling to inhale with the pressure of Shiro’s heavy body and the relentless pursuit of his alpha to achieve his own orgasm.

His thrusts are near bruising, large girth painful in Keith, regardless of how wet Keith has become. Every thrust forces the knot further in his oversensitive body and pleasure crests so sharply up Keith’s spine that he gasps for air, head tilted back as his toes curl and he trips into another climax. Shiro’s low chuckle against his neck is pleased.

“You’re doing well, omega.”

“Am I pleasing you, alpha? Will you fill up my womb?”

Keith gasps out, breathless, his world spinning from Shiro’s steady ploughing, the knot so bulbous and stretching him much farther than he’s prepared for that for a moment, he thinks he’s about to be torn apart. There are no verbal responses or reprimands from Shiro, but he fucks into him faster and faster. Keith can’t find purchase anywhere, grappling with the air until he settles for grabbing hold of Shiro’s bum to pull him in faster and harder. The alpha thrusts so perfectly into his cavern until nothing is heard in the room but his animalistic growls and Keith’s desperate choked up groans from the overstimulation and the squelch from his fluid leaking everywhere and their sweat slickened bodies grinding along each other.

Each and every night, Keith had lain with other alphas, lying there and wanting nothing more than to be filled with Shiro’s babies, and now he would finally get that chance.

He _had to_ be good enough for him.

And before he knows it, Shiro buries himself to the hilt, making Keith cry out as he finally lets his release claim Keith. Shiro’s cum floods deep inside him, load after load released in thick rivulets that fill him warmly in a way nothing else has ever felt. The look on Shiro’s face is feral as he scrapes his teeth along Keith’s skin. Keith bites his tongue to keep from screaming aloud. He knows his alpha doesn’t enjoy that.

And Keith takes it all, seemingly forever, each continuous wave of fluid surging into him, arching his hips closer, latching onto Shiro, eyes shut and trembling as their mating is complete.

He wants it to last forever, but soon enough, the bulge of the knot subsides, and Shiro rips it out. Sharp pain on his aching hole makes Keith moan, though he sags against the futon, limp, spent, and the goop of their mingled juices trailing out of him and staining the fabric. Shiro is also breathing hard, and though Keith mewls intermittently, blissed out and exhausted, he does register Shiro settling beside him to pull him into his hard chest. Keith doesn’t want to be moved at all, almost whimpers from how sore his body feels, but the yearning in his heart to snuggle into the alpha and his comforting scent is far more inviting. He clutches him with a smile, a deep-rooted sense of satisfaction clinging to his heart. The strength of his heat finally wanes.

“You’re pregnant,” Shiro confirms as he sniffs at him, nosing at his scent gland with a small smile. “Congratulations.”

He’d succeeded.

The elation at the revelation only lasts a few seconds before Keith remembers that this is only the first part of the process. Much calmed down now from his subsided heat, Keith rests his hand on his womb and tries not to get too emotional about what may come to pass.

He swallows hard, building up the courage to speak up. “Where would you like me to go, alpha?”

Keith is prepared for possible rejection. He’d seen it before. Those omegas who did manage to mate successfully but were rejected had been purged of their babies and sent right back to the brothels, living day after day for the rest of their lives as solely sex slaves. Keith hopes that won’t be the case, but he prepares for any disappointment.

“You’re coming home with me,” Shiro responds staunchly, a laugh bubbling up in his chest. “I paid a huge sum to be your heat alpha for a reason.”

“You— you want me as your mate?”

“You don’t belong in a place like this, Keith,” Shiro admits gently, his hand rubbing soothing circles on his back before settling on top of Keith’s hand on his womb. “And now I can take you out of here for good.”

A giddy laugh threatens to escape Keith’s lips, happiness swelling in his heart. He braves the pain of his lower muscles shifting and slowly shuffles downward to take Shiro’s still hard cock into his hands.

“Shiro. Thank you,” he blubbers, wrapping his hands around the girth and leaning over. “Let me service you properly to show my gratitude.”

Shiro raises a brow in amusement, but doesn’t object, and Keith can’t help his wide, goofy smile.

This is just what he’d always wanted.


	19. Edging (Kinkjames)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: edging, slight D/s dynamic
> 
> Warning: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: PWP, established relationship, canon based s7ish

“You’re taking too long, Ryan,” James hissed at Kinkade, jerking his cock in Kinkade’s hand a couple times to get him to pump faster.

He probably was, but he wanted to savour this moment. Kinkade had grown tired of having to rush all the time. Of lingering touches while sparring. Of subtle looks in the line of the mess hall to get their ration of gruel for the evening. All while not being able to do anything about it.

With the Galran occupation on Earth, they couldn’t spend much time together the way they’d wanted to in all this time. Out there, James was the leader of the MFE pilots, cold and militant and Kinkade was the stoic lieutenant and right hand man. Out there, James addressed him as Kinkade and James became Griffin and rank and propriety mattered most. Out there, no fraternisation was allowed between the soldiers of the Garrison, and the pilots leading the war were no exception.

But in their moments of privacy, it was always a different story.

As it stood, they’d been allowed an hour of rest after a mission prior to their debriefing and all it took was a mutual look for them to sneak out of the bunker and stumble into a supply closet, lips entangled, and hands yanking on each other’s pants. It wasn’t ideal and it was dirty and the smell of the cleaning chemicals was making Kinkade nauseous. But this was the best they could do in the short amount of time they had before their absence would be noticed.

(Or until Rizavi decided she wanted to try to get them caught. He’d unfortunately noticed her sly smirk when they snuck out).

And while properly fucking his eager boyfriend for the first time in two months made him desperate to just plough him and let go of all their pent up tension in one, quick session until they both couldn’t breathe, he wanted to enjoy this. He wanted James to enjoy this, especially since some commanders had been putting a lot of pressure on them for not making progress in eradicating the threats.

“Ryan,” James grunted, protesting as he pushed his ass back into Kinkade’s hips when he stopped rocking in him again, just at the moment he knew James was starting to get there. “_Jesus_, enough with the torture, what the fuck.”

Most of the time, Kinkade garnered some amusement from making his hot tempered boyfriend lose his cool. And even better when Kinkade didn’t have to say a word while James unravelled. 

He nipped the back of James’s neck, biting down on a sensitive spot and relishing James’s deep shiver and low groan when he started thrusting fast again, picking up his pace. Heat sizzled up his own spine, his groin tight from the intensity of James’s tight, warm ass. James panted, his breath catching each inhale as he pressed his forehead on the moist floor. Kinkade held tighter onto James’s cock in his hand, slick with his dribbling precum and pumped him sharply in time with his calculated thrusts. The whine James let out was music to his ears, and Kinkade grew lost in the feel of James around him, in his boyfriend’s trembling body, in the slapping of his balls against the back of his thighs.

He could hear James about to orgasm in his quickening shallow breaths, could feel the way his dick started to throb as it built up for release, the way he clenched around him, growing lost in the sensation.

And Kinkade gradually slowed his motions to a crawl, smiling against his neck as James cursed for the thousandth time. James’s hands reached behind him, frustrated with his ever continuing slow, shallow thrusts, but Kinkade only gripped his hip with his free hand tighter, stilling him to keep up the torture.

“Dammit…” James choked out in between each thrust when Kinkade resumed his blinding pace, the sound of their slapping skin filling the squished space. “No, I was right there.”

“I know,” he chuckled, though it devolved into a soft groan as James purposely squeezed around him.

It was torture for Kinkade too. His own orgasm was slowly building, fiery heat dancing up his spine as his body tensed in preparation for the release he was all too desperate for. His groin ached with need. His balls felt heavy. His muscles were already sore from the lengthy mission and keeping up his strokes while on his knees, stooped over James was asking a lot more effort than he really could maintain.

James’s low moan of need and a desperate sigh of ‘more’ interspersed with soft pants of _Ryan_ over and over threatened to take Kinkade right over the edge himself. And when James rolled his hip back on a well-timed thrust and Kinkade went much deeper than intended, his rhythm nearly faltered.

He stopped moving altogether, taking a deep breath and letting it go slowly to find his control again. James whined in vexation, writhing for more while Kinkade waited, frustrated with his own orgasm receding as well.

“Just let me come already.” The sincere frustration made a small smirk form on his face. “Ryan… _fuck_, I hate when you do this! Please.”

“Don’t beg. It’s unbecoming. You can handle this, James,” he idly mused, purposely patronising and chuckling to himself over James’s vexed ‘_argh’_ in response.

There was definitely some sort of satisfaction he got from the building desperation in James’s voice. The way he started to moan more the closer he got. The way his skin flushed red. How, slowly, he shed the persona of lead pilot of MFE and turned into a whimpering mess and putty in Kinkade’s hands. And the subsequent desperation when Kinkade snatched his hope for a perfect release away.

It was that vulnerable side of James that Kinkade had fallen for and while he knew James had developed the tougher persona for wartime, it was a little disappointing that James had become so accustomed to putting on airs that it took ruining him like this for him to finally show his true self.

Kinkade planted his foot beside James’s knee, gripping his hips and yanking him back into him as he pounded him, hard and fast and deep, no intention to ease up on his current enjoyment yet. Maybe it was fucked up, but with how long they hadn’t had a release, they both needed something incredible to tide them over until the inevitable months that would go by before they could meet again. He snapped his hips forward, strokes long and even, his own breathing growing harsh from the tight heat engulfing him, each drive inside sending raging heat through every nerve ending of his dick. He’d forgotten how amazing it always felt to fuck his boyfriend. Kinkade tilted his head back, biting his lower lip as his groin and balls tightened with the need for release. James let slip a low groan from deep in his chest, his cock starting to spill and breathing ragged and broken and right before Kinkade knew James would reach the point of no return, he pulled out entirely.

He was pretty certain James nearly cried out. Sinking back past his tight pucker was far more amazing than he expected, and Kinkade knew this time around, holding off wouldn’t work. It was for the best anyway. They’d been gone a rather long time and he couldn’t handle forcing himself to hold his need back any longer.

James seemed to get the picture, groaning and letting out soft, building moans into the floor as he took hold of his own cock and jerked it unevenly. Kinkade’s own mind was overwhelmed and while he was definitely enjoying riling James up to the brink only to not let him fall, it was taking all of his self-control to stay focused on not spilling himself all inside his partner. He dragged his thumb along James’s taint and was awarded with him arching his back and taking in a shuddering gasp. It took a couple more jerks of his hand and then James shuddered deeply, forehead dropping back onto the space between his forearms on the ground. He choked out a soft sob, spewing a neverending amount of cum all over the floor.

Kinkade thrusted three more agonising times before he couldn’t hold out and pulled out just when he pitched over the edge. Lips parted in a groan, he aimed on the floor, letting his own orgasm finally take over as he spilled on the tile. The amount that exploded out of him _ached_. It was months of need wrapped all in one, built up and ready to boil over and he fell to his own hands and knees, all of his muscles pulled taut as he let his climax wreck him.

For long moments, they both remained still, catching their breath, their peels of cum gathered in a small puddle in front of their legs.

“…Needed that,” James groaned weakly in a muffled voice.

“We gotta get back,” Kinkade responded regrettably, and though James looked exhausted when he finally lifted his head, he nodded.

It was unfortunate that they had to discard their chance to drop all pretences because of their work, but hopefully they’d get another chance.

They were silent as they quickly put on their clothes and rearranged themselves properly. They used the mop and some bleach to clean the evidence on the floor off. And when the cleanup was done, James paused, hand on the doorknob like he wanted to say something, but in the end, he sighed, shoulders slumping and settled for giving Kinkade a small smile over his shoulder.

“Until next time, I guess,” James finally said, a longing gleam in his gaze. “Whenever that is.”

Then he steeled his expression, becoming Griffin, leader of the MFE pilots once more, settling back into his perceived role, and exited the closet swiftly.


	20. Pet Play (Pallura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: BDSM with focus on D/s, pet play, collaring
> 
> Warning: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: dildo & vibrator usage, cage use, kitty!pidge, multiple orgasms, AU

“Think you can be a good girl for the rest of the day?” Allura asked.

Pidge mewed softly, pawing at the door of the cage with her closed fist while she stared up sadly at Allura. And Allura sighed, knowing she couldn’t stay mad at her anymore. That glimmering look of remorse in her big amber eyes made Allura’s heart wrench in her chest. Her lovely kitten had grown far too adept at the guilt tripping because she knew she was too cute. It was always hard for Allura to continue the punishment when she missed having the warmth of her kitty’s soft, naked body cuddled up by her legs or sprawled on her lap while watching TV.

Allura unlocked the cage and Pidge padded out carefully before stretching out her front arms on the ground with a yawn. She crawled over to Allura, slinking around her legs before rubbing her cheek on her leg and purring. Her cheeks were flushed in excitement and as Allura gently stroked her kitty’s back, she noted the slight glistening between her legs. Pidge was wet, and Allura wondered when the last time was she’d given her pet a proper release. She’d been a little busy recently, and she was starting to think maybe Pidge had bitten her to get more attention.

“You’re really worked up, huh…?” she mused, reaching down to tickle under Pidge’s neck, right above the collar clasped around her neck.

Pidge had been punished for biting Allura’s hand after Allura readjusted the butt plug tail when it had slipped out. But she’d been quietly obedient through her punishment, eating dinner from her bowl as directed and resting quietly in her cage in the corner. And today she hadn’t tried to sneak out of her cage and climb on furniture to snuggle the way she tried to apologise, so Allura believed she deserved a reward.

Allura sat on the couch and wiggled around the mouse on the string. Pidge meowed excitedly, rising on her knees and batting at it eagerly. She tossed it and Pidge pounced on it, mewing happily and bringing a smile on Allura’s face. She could definitely see the slick on Pidge’s folds. It was time to take care of her cat.

“Come up here, Pidge.” Allura leaned over and opened up the chest she kept the kitty toys in and selected a nice, large dildo and a vibrator. When Pidge had climbed up on the couch, tilting her head curiously, Allura patted her own lap. “I have a new present for you, but you’ll have to work to earn it.”

Pidge sat back on her lap, her back to Allura’s chest, and turned to look at her over her shoulder. Her fake ears tickled Allura’s nose and she stroked Pidge’s abdomen, trailing lower into the soft mess of brown curls and smiling when her kitten mewled and responded by bending her knees to her chest, her feet on Allura’s thighs as she spread her legs wider.

“We’re going to play with some of your toys, okay?”

Pidge purred, and Allura pet her gently, loving the way Pidge’s abdomen tensed in anticipation. Allura reached down, lightly stroking around Pidge’s entrance and feeling the way her pet instantly reacted, her back arching with a soft whine and her thighs tensing. She kept her teasing touches light and gentle, watching and feeling the silky skin moisten from Pidge’s leaking. She was really turned on and Allura couldn’t help but smile, pressing her lips on Pidge’s ear and tugging her earlobe with her teeth.

“You’re such a good girl right now, baby.”

Pidge panted, turning her head and nuzzling her nose with Allura’s, sweet and docile now that she was getting what she wanted. It made Allura laugh. Pidge was always predictable. A pet that was never high maintenance unless Allura forgot to properly play with her.

Allura owed her a really good climax tonight.

Humming to herself, she clamped the vibrator’s teeth on the skin of Pidge’s hood, right beside her engorged clit. Pidge squirmed, closing her eyes and jolting, tensed up when Allura set its pattern to pursue a sporadic rhythm. It started out heavy and long, and Pidge squeaked in alarm, her body shaking as she tilted her head back as the vibrations overwhelmed her. She panted hard, clawing at Allura’s legs and the couch cushion to gather her bearings. Her breathing grew more and more shallow, desperate whines escaping her lips in higher pitched noises until she suddenly clenched tight and quivered. Pidge moaned weakly, relaxing a bit, until the vibrator changed its tune. And it started all over again.

Pidge’s toes curled, her breathing going erratic as Allura dipped her fingers into her wetness. She shuddered her way through another orgasm and then another whimper as she tried to catch her breath and failed. It was perfect. The scent of Pidge’s arousal. Her struggle to keep up her kitten noises as she dissolved into pleasure. The way her nipples pebbled from the overstimulation.

It was so arousing for Allura to watch.

“I’ll give you your new gift if you coat this toy with your milk.” Allura held up the dildo, before she brought it to Pidge’s folds and rubbed her entrance to wet it. “Be a good kitty and come a couple more times for your master, okay?”

Pidge was always sensitive as hell, and Allura enjoyed watching Pidge go through multiple orgasms in quick succession.

Allura pushed the thick dildo in her body and fucked inside Pidge steadily, her other hand draped across her kitty to pinch and tug at her nipple while cupping and kneading her breast. Pidge couldn’t seem to keep it together, chewing hard on her lip to keep from crying out, although Allura could see plain as day she was fighting a losing battle. The vibrator changed rhythm again, and this time, Pidge did cry out, spreading her legs wider and clenching her eyes shut as her body reacted, pleasure clearly surging through her as she was driven back into another orgasm.

It gave Allura such a rush. Her flushed body, sweat glistening on her overheated skin, the absolute look of ecstasy on her face, the soft pants she failed to hold back, her trembling, but above that, the dripping fluid from her cunt, like she just couldn’t help it. There was nothing about pleasing her kitten that Allura loved more.

She pressed her lips along Pidge’s neck, above and below the collar, nipping the skin, licking her, sucking on her collarbone until Pidge was so surrounded with pleasure she couldn’t seem to keep it up anymore. She shrieked from another powerful orgasm when Allura timed the thrusts with the dildo perfectly with the sharp spikes of vibration. Pidge was losing it, shaking, her eyes closed and high pitched moans of need rolling out of her as Allura pinched and pulled at her nipple, bit her shoulder hard, drove the dildo further and further inside her.

“Beautiful…” Allura murmured, watching Pidge writhe, her legs flailing and soft cries escaping her lips as she descended into far too long and intense of an orgasm.

Allura wasn’t sure how many orgasms Pidge had obtained, how long they were continuing, but the last one was quite long, her convulsions around the dildo wouldn’t stop, and Allura knew Pidge couldn’t take anymore when her face twisted in pain.

When Allura cut off and removed the vibrator and dildo, Pidge slumped back against Allura, trying hard to catch her breath.

“You were perfect today. You wanna stop for the day?”

Pidge pawed at Allura’s leg in the affirmative and purred softly.

“Okay, I permit you to return as Pidge,” Allura said as she carefully removed Pidge’s collar from her neck and set it aside.

Pidge groaned and turned around on Allura’s lap, straddling her and dropping her forehead on her shoulder. Painstakingly slowly, she took the thick butt plug tail out of her body.

“I’m completely worn out…” Pidge complained, though she rubbed her crotch idly on Allura’s lap. “You were a monster tonight.”

“You needed release.”

Allura laughed, trailing her fingernails loosely along Pidge’s spine and loving how she sighed at the ministration. The cuddles after a long day of play were always the best. While Allura loved playing with her girlfriend like this, there was nothing quite as special as both of them wound up around each other, bodies fitting perfectly, and enjoying each other’s warmth.

"Let me get you some water," Allura murmured softly.

“Later… You're too comfortable.” Pidge hummed lazily. “So what was that about a gift?”

“Oh that? I got you that sparkly green cloche bell for your collar that you’d been eyeing for a month. We can hook it on the next time we play, okay?”

Pidge smiled against Allura’s neck, pressing a grateful kiss there in thanks. “I love you.”

“And I, you…” Allura replied, running a hand gently through Pidge’s hair until her girlfriend leaned back and gave her a look that could only be described as cat like.

“Now lie down.” Pidge stepped off her lap, hands on her naked hips, breasts enticing Allura as she stared at her lean frame. “I need to thank my master, don't I?”

Allura laid back, grinning with Pidge when she climbed on top of her, hovering above her, their lips a mere breath’s distance apart. She searched her amber gaze, heart skipping in her chest that she’d found someone literally perfect for her, someone who matched her rigour and desires and wants out of life to a T. Someone who understood give and take, and gave as much as she took. Allura couldn’t ask for a more amazing partner.

“No sappy looks. I’m not letting you sleep tonight…” Pidge murmured, before leaning down and kissing her filthy.

And Allura gave in willingly, settling in for a sexy, rowdy night.


	21. Watersports (Kotor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: watersports, sadism
> 
> Warning: rape, graphic depictions of violence, non-consensual power exchange, non-consensual sadism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Heed The Warning, kingdom AU, extremely dark fic, fucked up, lotor is evil

“Prince Lotor! These are the dungeons! This area is not fit for a future king.”

“Quiet, wench.” Lance growled at the maid, pushing her aside as he descended into the darkened quarters of his father’s castle.

The walls were only illuminated with a few torches, though a guard closer to the entrance handed him one for his travels within. It stank of excrement, the must of unwashed bodies and dried blood.

Seeing dirty, haggard prisoners begging for pardon in their cells bored him, but he was informed by his father that they’d caught a Blade of Marmora spy from the neighbouring kingdom of Altea, a traitor to Galrans and especially to the Galran kingdom. He’d been given to Lotor as a gift apparently, now that they’d completed their torture to extract information from him. He’d refused to speak one word, but his father deemed him too pretty to disembowel and discard the body to the dogs. Zarkon had said it might be a fun toy, so who was Lotor to look a gift horse in the mouth?

Gifts of prisoners were hardly that fun, too weak willed and soft hearted, but sometimes he found a few gems. They didn’t last long though.

He wasn’t sure if spoils from Altea were truly worth their weight in gold either. His earlier gift from the capture of King Alfor had been his lovely daughter, who quite frankly, Lotor had already grown bored with. She was far too obedient, unquestioningly did everything he said—no matter how demeaning—and he knew it was an attempt to try to keep her people safe. But Lotor knew his father, and Zarkon was still going to destroy the kingdom once everything was pillaged. It didn’t matter what she did to appease Lotor. Her father would be beheaded soon and likely while she was forced to watch.

He’d already broken her, already watched the spirited light in her gaze dim into a weary despondence. Plus she cried some nights when he used her, and Lotor hated the stench of tears. She was about as useful as a trash can now, and there was just no fun in playing with a broken toy.

He rounded the corner to one of the private torture chambers, an isolated room with brick walls and doors to keep all sound out or in. The isolation and cramped quarters tended to drive every prisoner to madness, but from what Lotor had heard, six days and nights of torture to this prisoner had not yielded any results.

“Prince Lotor. He awaits,” a guard said, bowing before slotting his key in the lock on the door. “Mind you, we have not managed to make him speak.”

“Is he mute?”

He shook his head as he pulled open the door. “I don’t believe so. But we’ve attempted much with him. Not a word.”

Lotor walked in and closed the door behind him, setting his additional torch on the wall. He stared at the naked man sitting shivering in the corner, his pale, ethereal skin, the soft fangs escaping his closed lips, the soft yellow of his sclera. He was smaller than most Galra, more human looking if you asked Lotor. His foot was twisted backwards, ankle clearly loose and from the bloodied gnarling of his fingers, the guards had probably used a screw on them.

“A half-Galran, I see… Disgusting and worthless.”

No response.

The chains tying an arm and leg and the fresh wounds from his recent torture did nothing to deter the steadfast glare the man was levelling on Lotor. Even though he was seated, far beneath Lotor, his expression spoke of haughtiness and superiority, and it vexed Lotor far more than he cared to admit. That defiant stare sent a chill down Lotor’s back of indignation, and before he knew it, an urge to break this man’s spirit, drive him to the brink of despair and torture him for eternity surged through him.

Lotor strode across the room in a few steps, a feral smile tugging up his lips when the prisoner didn’t so much as blink. He reached down and grabbed the hair at the crown of his head, yanking his head back so he could look him in the eye. There was nothing there. No fear. No concern. Nothing but blind rage and a killer intent in the indigo gaze that Lotor knew was reflected in his own eyes.

“Get up,” he ordered, tugging hard on the prisoner’s hair as the smaller Galran struggled to clamber to his feet with one arm and leg constrained and his foot disconnected.

The man grimaced, breathing hard as Lotor yanked on his hair hard enough to rip it out, but otherwise made no other sounds and furious, Lotor spun him around and planted a hand against the back of his head, smashing his face against the mouldy bricks of the wall and relishing in the crunch of a bone hitting a hard surface. He pulled him back and mashed his head into the wall again, sliding it across the hard grains for good measure. The prisoner let out a shaky breath, a soft groan filling the air as he shuddered against Lotor’s hold, and while Lotor originally planned to break his nose in full and crush that pretty face of his until it was unrecognisable, a quick scan down his slender figure informed Lotor of the still glistening fluid around his bum.

And it gave him the perfect idea.

“Someone got to you first, I see… No matter. The more, the merrier.” Lotor hissed in his ear, receiving minimal satisfaction when the man jerked from Lotor unceremoniously jamming his fingers in his arsehole and hooked them sharply. He was clenched tight despite the cum still in his body, only clenching more around Lotor’s ministrations. “What? Nothing to say?”

He didn’t speak, and Lotor had a sudden desire to make this man scream in agony, to make him bleed. Cackling, he jerked his cock out of his trousers before rubbing himself along the cheeks of the man.

“Still nothing to say? You know where this is going, don’t you?”

A miniscule turn of the prisoner’s head was all the response Lotor received, and when he glanced at the scraped up forehead and swollen nose, he caught the smug smirk of lips, even around the blood dripping from his nose that had trailed over his lips and filled the spaces of his teeth. The prisoner spit out a bloodied tooth, the saliva dribbling over his lips.

_Do your worst,_ it said.

As if he didn’t take Lotor seriously.

Furious, Lotor slammed his cock inside of the man’s tight hole. He refused to give him any time to adjust and set a blinding pace, pulling far back and hammering deep inside him. Whoever had left his release in the prisoner had made him more slick than Lotor hoped for, but he saw the side of the man’s face wince when he rammed into him, and pride surged in Lotor. He could see the pain he was inflicting on the smaller Galran, and he started to enjoy his new toy.

“You are… beneath… _me_!” he grunted through each brutal thrust. “Know your place.”

He was sure he was hurting the prisoner. He could hear the sharp inhales he was struggling to hide, could see the way his broken hands shook, could feel the quivering of his body as Lotor pressed harder between his shoulder blades, crushing him against the wall as he pounded him hard and fast. Lotor yanked the small Galran back before shoving hard on his shoulders to bend him over. The prisoner choked on his breath as Lotor resumed his relentless pace, his upside down face scrunched up in pain and eyes squeezed shut, and that was only motivation for Lotor to be more forceful, more aggressive, making sure to give him no opportunity to acclimate to the pressure. He went balls deep in the man, stretching him far more than he could ever be prepared for and relishing in the sudden cry of pain that slipped out at some point until he bit his lip bloody trying to hold it back.

It didn’t take long for Lotor’s climax to approach from how beautifully tight he felt, and he spilled inside the BoM member with a groan, releasing his entire load into his prisoner. When he’d finished and caught his breath, he pulled out abruptly and let go of the man. His legs gave out and he dropped to his knees, exhaling unsteadily and swallowing hard as his red, swollen pucker clenched and unclenched. Some milky cum pushed out, trailing down his leg, but Lotor wished he could have painted his own cock with the prisoner’s blood.

No matter. He had other days.

The Galran twitched, shuffling slowly and painfully to his original seating, Lotor’s fluid leaking out of his bum, dripping on the tiles, and though the prisoner’s furious eyes spoke of a desire to attack—to kill, Lotor mused gleefully—the man still refused to speak. He stared defiantly up at Lotor as he leaned back wearily against the wall. A look that yet again seemed like it was telling Lotor he refused to be broken.

That remained to be seen.

Lotor held his cock as he moved to stand over the prisoner and happily urinated on him, loving the way he flinched at the first spray of hot piss that landed on him.

“You are _nothing_.” Lotor drawled, quite pleased with himself as his urine drenched the prisoner’s tangled, dirty locks, dripping along his face and chest and even landing on his legs. “Nothing more than a private urinal for our use.”

His father had been right. It _was_ fun.

When he had finally finished and tucked himself back in his pants, he observed his impromptu handiwork. The piss covering the man, the small pool of cum accumulating on the tiles beneath him, the blood all over his face mingling with the urine and forming a slightly orange hue.

The blazing indigo gaze promising retribution as he glowered up at him through his soaked bangs.

And for the first time in a long time, Lotor felt true excitement. It’d be great to see how long before his captive broke down, before like all toys before him, the light dimmed from his eyes, replaced by the hollow gaze of a person whose spirit was crushed. Lotor was really looking forward to it.

“Tomorrow, we’ll be defecating in your mouth.” He informed the prisoner, before taking his torch from the wall and exiting the isolated room. “Prepare yourself. Those guards know nothing of true torture.”

And Lotor was resolved to break him.


	22. Blood Kink (Kidge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: edgeplay (via blood kink), period fetish, vampire fetish
> 
> Warning: period sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: vampire!keith, monster fucking, multiple orgasms, stockholm syndrome

“_Keith_…” Katie moaned, trembling as her lover scraped at her neck and down her chest with his fangs. Thin beads of her blood trickled out which he lapped up while he licked down her body. “_Please touch me_…”

She could hardly take this slow torture he’d been giving her. She let him push her knees further apart when he trailed his lips in small kisses until he’d settled between her thighs. His tongue flicked out, cleaning her lightly, the pressure too feather light and soft, and she whined again, begging him to stop teasing her. Katie knew she was leaking blood onto the covers and it made her a little uncomfortable. She’d never been one for receiving while on her period but the gleam of desire shining in Keith’s indigo gaze made it worthwhile.

Once a month, for near a week, it was truly special for him, and Katie was always happy knowing that only she, unlike his vampire lovers, could give him this kind of satisfaction. He loved especially the days she had her heavy flow; they basically confined themselves to her bed and she let him have his way with her whenever he wished. She could always see how much more enthusiastic he was, sucking at her folds, licking her, his mouth stained with red from her menstruation, but the low groan from deep in his chest, the way he buried his face between her legs like he would never be able to get enough only served to heighten her arousal.

She cried out as he sucked on her, as his tongue journeyed into her cavern to lap at her mingled juices and blood. His fingers joined the fray, and he lathed and coated his lips and mouth and tongue with her blood. The vibrations of Keith’s dark chuckle against her made her hips rise, made her arch against him, whimpering his name in need. She was much more sensitive than usual, everything quivering as hot surges of pleasure coiled tight under her navel.

Katie clawed a hand in his hair, her heart thundering in her chest, intense need making her tremble with each pass of his tongue. Her blood was staining the pristine sheets white, but seeing Keith’s dilated pupils and the intensity of his gaze on her as he continued to bring her to sheer bliss was only turning her on more. She couldn’t do much for a vampire who could do or have anything, but he thoroughly enjoyed fucking her when she was menstruating and seeing him so wound up made her happy.

Katie’s breathing grew shorter and more shallow, breathless gasps escaping as she pushed her hips into his face. She tilted her head back, desperate moans cascading from her lips as everything started to clench hard. He flattened his tongue over her clit, sucking around her hard, and Katie shattered, ripples of pleasure singeing her tense body. Her toes curled, a high pitched cry leaving her mouth as Keith continued to lap at her, sucking, enjoying his treat.

She whined in disappointment when he pulled back and let her fall limp on the sheets. Katie struggled to catch her breath, her body weak from her sharp orgasm, eyes half lidded as she slid her hand down between her legs, touching her tingling entrance and coating the tips of her fingers with blood. She stared up at Keith with come-hither eyes, holding her hand up to him imploringly. A ghost of a smile curved up his lips and he tenderly took her hand, licking the blood off her fingers one by one, slowly sucking the digits clean, the soft press of his fangs along her fingertips making her shudder in anticipation.

“Turn on your stomach,” he ordered, though she was pacified by the warmth of his gaze on her despite those cold, lifeless eyes.

Katie rolled over obediently, letting out a soft, desperate moan when he took hold of her hips and he pulled her ass back to meet his front. She was still trembling, her mind a muddled mess that grew hazier when Keith’s thick, heavy cock slithered between her legs and rubbed tantalisingly against her entrance. He pushed a hand between her shoulder blades, bending her over until her ass was in the air.

Katie fisted the covers in her hand, moaning long and low when he finally drove into her, hard, and thrusted deep and fast in her. She was always much more sensitive on her period, and Keith’s long, girthy cock dragging along the sensitive, quivering walls of her cunt was more than enough to make her careen into untold pleasure. It was better than anything she’d felt before, and Katie let out breathy gasps through every thrust, her body so electrified she couldn’t stop her orgasm from swiftly surging through her body. Her back arched, her moans growing louder and louder until it shuddered through her, halting her breath from the sudden release of tension.

Keith growled, his rhythm faltering for a few seconds before he picked his pace up, each time he slammed back into her jerking her and the bed. His hands were bruising her from the tight grip, but she didn’t care when he felt this incredible deep in her, his balls slapping against her wet skin, the creaking of the mattress interspersed with her breathy gasps and his ragged breathing filling the air. The pressure under her navel built again, sharply as she started to lose her mind. She ground her hips frantically back against him, his name a breathless wish on her lips as he drove her to yet another unexpected orgasm, this one making her drop her forehead to the covers, too overcome with the shuddering explosion of bliss in her core to lift her head.

“More,” she begged him, her eyes clenched tight as she rode out the wave through his hypnotising thrusts.

He slid an arm around her waist and pulled her up, her back to his chest as he spread her knees further apart. Keith held her still, his lips skimming along her neck before sucking at the sweaty skin of her shoulder, hot pants cascading on her skin through each small, torturous thrust up inside her. One hand squeezed at her breasts, and he snapped his hips harder and picked up his pace. And Katie stopped being able to breathe, leaning heavily against him as spasms of uncontrollable heat burned through her.

She reached behind her to sink a hand into his soft hair, and Keith tilted her chin back, closing his lips over hers in a heated kiss. The metallic taste of her blood on his lips and tongue was mixed with her musk, a taste she wasn’t particularly fond of, but Keith’s pervasive kiss distracted her. She licked around his fangs when he nicked her lower lip and licked at her bleeding lips. She had a fixation on his fangs, and there was nothing she loved more than his soft smirks and the flashes of a feral smile when he returned to the manor for the six long, perfect days and nights he would spend pleasuring her until she was sure she’d reached nirvana.

Keith shifted their angle, imbedding himself deeper and deeper inside her, fire raging in her abdomen as her body shivered with need. The ache coiled so tightly below her navel made her desperate and overwhelmed, and she pleaded for him to end the misery, moaning unintelligible words interspersed with his name as she begged him to finish her off. She squeezed around him, and after a few more erratic jerks, he gripped her hips and yanked her back until his cock was fully immersed in her trembling body. He groaned into her shoulder, letting himself go.

And then he was coming and coming. The heavy pulsing of his cock and the thick peels of each spurt of his cold cum flooding inside her, hitting just a spot she needed, was enough to make her lose her mind. She could feel him filling her up, claiming her as he continued his small thrusts. A climax shivered through her, wrecking her as it scorched up and down her spine. The intensity of the release sprang loose in wild ripples of sheer satisfaction as all her senses blended and the whole world stopped spinning on its axis.

Keith licked her neck, inhaling deeply before opening his jaw wide, burying his mouth into her shoulder, and sinking his fangs deep into her neck. He sucked hard, ropes of her blood pulled out of her body uncomfortably. She shrieked from the sting of the puncture, eyes squeezing shut as the pain built and grew enormously, until white lights started scattering behind her eyes. The hand on her abdomen stroked her soothingly, his cock rutting lazily in her to extend the waves of her massive orgasm. The pulse thundering in her ears was unbelievably loud, drowning out any sounds as her heart rate picked up and raced in her chest.

He’d always liked to say that her blood was sweetest in the throes of ecstasy, when she’d reached her best peak, satiated and calm.

And it was _euphoric_.

It skyrocketed her still going climax to intense heights, and Pidge screamed when the burning in her body reached its peak and burst.

Keith drank his fill of her, moaning low as she trembled, as her vision went in and out of focus, as black spots grew in her eyes for a moment when her head grew so lightheaded she couldn’t quite tell what was going on anymore. The mix of pain from her neck and the absolutely unforgettable surge of bliss from her blood being pulled from her body were electrifying. A choked sob left her lips when he finally withdrew his sharp fangs and lapped at her sensitive, bruised neck in slow, soft licks.

He pulled out of her with a wet slosh, and laid her on the bed tenderly, though she felt so weak and so drained. Keith stroked her cheek until her breathing was stable again, until she could finally see again, until she no longer felt in danger of passing out, and she blinked up at him blearily through her mess of hair, appreciative of his gentle aftercare.

She felt bruised, all the cuts he’d put on her body stinging, and the cold cum trickling down her leg made her feel sticky. Keith moved over to the side of the bed, holding the base of his limp cock to her. It was coated with her blood and nectar, and though she was too exhausted to truly move, she crawled over to him and licked at him, taking his full length into her mouth and sucking on him up and down the shaft to clean it up. She didn’t particularly enjoy the bitter, metallic taste of her own blood, but Keith always looked proud of her when she cleaned him up well and didn’t gag, and she could tell from the soft grunt that he enjoyed this, so she didn’t mind it.

When he was finally clean, no traces of red coating his appendage, he stepped back and pulled back on his discarded trousers. And Katie slumped against the pillows, feeling faint.

She glanced at the drawn curtains, noticing the bits of light just barely lighting that one area underneath. Daylight was upon them which meant her lover would be leaving her again. Though he wasn’t outwardly warm towards her, she still hated it when they were apart. And she didn’t want him to be alone anymore. He’d spent centuries locked away in this giant manor, with few for company, and it made her heart twist in her chest to think that he still believed he had to isolate himself and retreat to his basement.

“Rest. I’ll bring you something to recover your strength,” he murmured, and for a moment, she could have sworn affection gleamed in his indigo eyes.

He no longer was threatening her that she would receive punishment if she attempted to escape. But he didn’t have to. She had every opportunity to escape while he slumbered in the day, but she knew she’d always stay here. Once upon a time, it had been her first thought to escape after she’d been abducted by him, but now she couldn’t imagine her life apart from the sullen, sensitive man any longer.

The untold satisfaction he granted her body was more than enough for her to stay, but she cared for him deeply.

As he turned to leave, she reached out and took his hand. Keith looked marginally surprised as he glanced down at her.

“Stay. Just a little while. Please?”

There was a beat of silence, a moment she was sure he’d reject her proposal, but to her delight, he nodded and climbed back onto the bed. He pulled her to him, and she curled into him, ear on his chest, comforted by his distinct scent of lilies. It felt good being in his arms, and warmth spread through her. He may have been cold to the touch, frozen in time, no blood coursing through his body at all, but in the quiet of the lush bedroom he kept her in, she could just imagine a fluttering heart, one dancing to same beat of her own.


	23. Control Kink (Plance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: control kink, subjugation kink, maid fetish
> 
> Warning: sexual coercion, non-consensual, extremely dubious consent, forced subjugation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Heed The Warning, extremely dark fic, fucked up, dark!lance

“Okay…” Pidge muttered under her breath as she looked around the ransacked place, frustrated by the fact that she still hadn’t found the damn flash drive. “If I were the CEO of a nano tech company, where would I hide my plans?”

This was supposed to have been a quick in-out job, but it was taking far longer than Pidge had anticipated. And while she had knocked this Takashi chap out in the bedroom of his penthouse suite with enough tranquiliser to put down a horse, she still wasn’t sure how potent the mix was. It’d been an hour of digging through every location and through every nook and cranny and behind or under every piece of furniture or artwork to seek out a potential location for a safe of any kind, but she still hadn’t been able to find it.

Her client at Galra Inc had given her a deadline of midnight for this job, and she was going to run out of time if she didn’t find it soon. She still had to clean up and rearrange the penthouse again and then get home and change out of this stupid maid costume before she met with the client to hand over her steal. By her calculations, only about an hour and a half would give her enough time to do all of that and the clock was ticking. Getting up to the suite by pretending she was a cleaning lady was easy enough. But now she was running into _problems_.

She loved what she did; it gave her a rush like nothing else, but when it didn’t go seamlessly, it became stressful as fuck.

Pidge decided she’d do another quick pass through of this room, and if she couldn’t find it, she’d go back into Takashi’s bedroom and check again. It _had to_ be in this place somewhere. All the intel she’d received proved it.

Pidge was in the middle of patting down the walls for hidden compartments when someone pressed on the doorbell. She paused, brows furrowing in concern. No one was supposed to have been visiting him today. She hoped if she stayed quiet the person would leave, but they rang the doorbell again.

“Arus Gourmet Pizza Place,” the guy on the other side announced loudly and cheerfully. “Best damn gourmet pizza this side of town! Brought your pizza.”

She frowned, snatching up the phone she’d filched from her target and scanning his call records, but he hadn’t sent out any calls. She tiptoed to the doorway and peeked out the eyehole, making note that it really was some sloppy looking pizza guy in a torn up, faded cap standing with a pie box and waiting patiently.

“I think you have the wrong place,” Pidge called out through the door.

The guy on the other side frowned, looking confused, though he leaned closer as if trying to see if he could see into the eyehole. “That’s a new voice… Look, I’m not sure who you are, but I’m here to deliver Shiro’s order. Large pineapple, hold the ham, add banana peppers? Just like every Tuesday.”

Fuck. Not one of the ample reports she’d read when casing the place and none of the intel had ever mentioned a consistent pizza delivery schedule, much less on Tuesday.

“State your name.”

“Uhhh, Lance?” He raised a brow. “Dude, who are you? Why isn’t Shiro answering the door?”

“Just hold on a second.”

Running a hand through her hair, she quickly shoved some of the larger misplaced items back so the place wouldn’t look so destroyed. She hid his phone and pulled the guy’s bedroom door shut and quickly fixed up the bow in her hair and tried to rearrange the short frou frou maid dress she had on. There wasn’t much else she could do and the longer she left Lance out there, the weirder it might look. Pidge pulled open the door, coming face to face with the tall, lanky guy whose irate expression changed the moment he laid eyes on her.

“Well, hello.” His gaze drifted down her figure in interest. She fought her discomfort at the blatant inappropriate look on his face. The gleam in his dark eyes was unsettling. “Never seen _you_ before.”

She smiled as congenially as she could, trying for the innocent look as Lance followed her in the apartment.

“Taka— _Shiro_ hired me. I’m his new maid. Katie.”

“I didn’t know maids in this day and age still wore those outfits. Not that I’m complaining. But you’re not really doing your job well…” He looked around slowly at the room in disarray, his expression giving away nothing. “This place looks ransacked. And Shiro sincerely hates disordered mess.”

“I’m uh… new. From the company. First day.”

“I can see that.” He hummed, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as he set the pizza box down on the centre of the square coffee table. And then, to her confusion, he pulled out a tape measure from the back pocket of his tattered jeans and measured the distance between the edges of the coffee table until they were all exactly the same. Pidge watched him do this with a frown, but when he straightened and turned to her, she quickly fixed up her face. “Too bad about his wife divorcing him, huh? How has Shiro been doing?”

Pidge wanted to strangle her informant. How the hell did he forget something as monumental as an ex-wife on her intel? She was really unprepared.

“Oh, you know. He’s doing better now. Handling himself with his usual dignity. I’ve got my work cut out for me though, and I mostly leave him alone,” she answered impatiently, wishing he would hurry the hell up so she could get back on track. She didn’t have the time for this.

“Right.” Lance’s lips curved up in a smile, like he was in on some joke. He leaned his hip against the couch. “Cool. So. That’ll be forty-two, seventy-nine for the pizza. And Shiro usually leaves me a hundred dollar tip too, but I’m sure you already knew that. Cash.”

“Nearly one hundred and fifty dollars for a pizza in cash?” Pidge argued. “That sounds like a little much.”

There was no way he was telling the truth. Gourmet, pretentiously expensive pizza place or not, a hundred dollar tip was ridiculous. Pidge had no idea what kind of guy Shiro was—she didn’t get to know her targets past basic facts; just did the jobs she was ordered—but from her client’s brief description, he didn’t seem like the type to flash his money around like that.

“I mean, he makes me measure and cut out the middle of his pizza a perfect inch from the crust all the way around, cut it into perfect eighths, and take back the rest of it. And I have to switch out my gloves like ten times. It’s a whole process. Takes about half an hour. Plus he asks for fifty wrapped up plastic forks and knives from our store.” Lance explained, holding up the plastic bag with the items he’d brought before dropping it by a table leg. “It’s weird, but I don’t question it since he tips so high and lets me stay sometimes to watch a movie. I’m a damn good delivery boy. Every Tuesday. Nine thirty on the dot. Never late. Always prepared.”

Pidge lamented the fact that she hadn’t checked Shiro’s regular appointments more carefully before commencing the operation. She could have avoided this time on Tuesday. Now she had this unexpected snag in her plan, and short of sedating Lance too, the only way she could get him out of her face was to go along with his shit.

“Okay, just hold on a bit. Let me get the money.” She moved to her bag by the kitchen and checked in her wallet, hoping she had something in there. She usually carried cash anyway, since cards could be tracked, but it looked like she’d spent most of what she had. Pidge winced apologetically. “Sorry. I only have this one fifty bill to cover the pizza.”

Lance tsked, shaking his head in disdain. “Hmm… can’t leave without this tip though. Having a hundred extra cash comes in handy.”

“Well, I don’t have cash on me right now. So can you like wait a week, and I’ll tell Mr. Shirogane to pay you double in tip next week?”

“Or… you could just tell him now? Kinda weird that he’s not around.”

Lance craned his head towards the bedroom door and Pidge stepped in front of him quickly when it looked like he was about to move in that direction. He blinked down at her, brows lifting as she scrambled to think of an excuse that wouldn’t sound to hooey.

“He’s taking a nap,” she responded quickly.

Something morphed in Lance’s expression, and the air shifted when a corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk.

“Is he? You know…” Lance advanced on her slowly, his scrutiny intense with each of his steps towards her. Pidge swallowed hard and backed away from him, staring up at him defiantly though her heart was racing. His nonchalant gait was entirely deceptive because the bright look in his eyes made her nervous. “I’m not a psychologist, but I’ve definitely learned enough about the subject to know that someone with severe OCD wouldn’t break out of his daily rituals to sleep in the middle of the afternoon when he has a specific pattern he absolutely loathes getting disrupted.”

“W-well, you’re not a psychologist.”

“And you’re not a cleaning lady.”

“You have no proof of that.”

“I mean, it’s kind of obvious you’re robbing his place. Oh yeah and uh, Shiro? Gay as fuck. I made up the wife.” Her back hit the wall and she found herself glaring when he slapped a hand on the wall beside her head, a gross look of personal satisfaction curling up his lips as he leaned down so their gazes were level. He’d blocked any hope of an escape off with his body. His imposing height and how broad he was had definitely erased her initial perceptions of his lankiness. “So who exactly are you anyway? Is Shiro even home?”

Pidge swallowed nervously. “…What do you want?”

“My hundred dollar tip. And then I’ll pretend this whole exchange never happened. Otherwise… it would be remiss of me not to stop this obvious crime from continuing.”

“I told you I don’t have any more cash on me right now,” she said through grit teeth. “How the hell am I supposed to pay for something I don’t have the money for?”

He hummed in amusement, but when his eyes dragged slowly down to her mouth and further down to the neckline of her fake uniform and then down to her legs, a cold chill travelled down her back.

“I can think of a few ways…”

Her mouth went dry, fear permeating in her heart. “_Or_ I could just run to an ATM and give you your stupid tip money.”

“Nah. I like my idea much better. I’ve a weakness for cosplay looking shit like this. Makes me wanna corrupt you.”

“I have a boyfriend, you freak!”

“Hey now,” Lance said, putting a hand to his heart and pretending to be wounded. “You wanted to know how to pay for it. Giving a tired, overworked pizza delivery guy a blowjob isn’t the worst thing in the world, lady.”

“Blackmailing me for a blowjob _is_ villainous.”

His grin widened. “You’re robbing a really good man’s home whose company is actively working to better the world. I’m not really sure you can claim I’m the bad guy here.”

She pushed against his chest, but he didn’t budge. “I have a good reason!”

“And I’m sure the judge at your trial will _love_ to hear it.”

They had a stare down, Pidge snarling at him and Lance smug. But after a few seconds, Lance took his phone out of his back pocket in boredom. He snapped a picture of her face before she could try to move.

“I mean, if you’re so against it, I can just call the police right now. So what’s it gonna be?”

“_Fine_!” she shouted. “I’ll— I’ll give you a fucking blowjob. But you have to promise once I make up your stupid tip debt that you’ll leave and forget you ever saw me here.”

“Atta girl.” Lance unbuttoned his pants, tugging himself free out of his boxers and loosely pumped his limp dick. “Chop, chop. We don’t have all day.”

Pidge sank down to her knees, shaking with her building rage until her face was level with his partially hard appendage. At least he wasn’t outwardly filthy, but he smelled a bit musty. Like the scent of a dick that had been festering in its own sweat being encased for so long. The hairs at the base even looked a little damp. Pidge’s stomach roiled in discomfort, and she had to fight her desire to hurl.

Gritting her teeth, she moved his hand out of the way and took hold of his dick, a bit disgusted by the bit of dribbling precum on the slit at the end. She loosely gripped him, jerking her hand along his shaft by the foreskin and feeling even more sickened as blood filled his dick and his erection swelled and grew.

“You have to do better than that if you don’t want to go to prison, lady…” Lance drawled in boredom. She glared up at him, irritated by the complete lack of care in his eyes as he stared down at her. “This is more painful than enjoyable. Loosen up a bit. How am I supposed to come if you look like you’re trying to rip off my dick?”

“That’s because I do want to rip it off.”

“I mean, I like the fire in your eyes, but that look is going to kill my boner.” He carded a hand through her hair slowly and a shiver of disgust went down her back. He patted her head like she was some kind of dog. “If you do a good job I might even consider lowering the tip amount to seventy-five.”

“I hope you get hit by a bus and die a slow painful death in sheer agony.”

“Ouch.” The nasty smile on Lance’s face made her wish she could punch him in the face. “Get to work, _sweetheart_.”

“Don’t call me that, you pig bastard.”

His hand clawed her hair and he stepped closer with a raised brow, his cock pushed right in front of her mouth as if reminding her what she was supposed to do. Exhaling slowly, Pidge wrapped her mouth around his length, using her saliva to wet him until she could more easily slide along his moistened cock. She was right about the taste—even if his skin was soft, it tasted musty and slightly reeking of sweat from his day’s activities. And the rumpled foreskin near the head didn’t smell too great either. Lance hardened in her mouth, stiffer, and she loosened her jaw to take him more fully in as she bobbed around his length, pulling away with a slight pop before tilting her head and taking him in again.

He thrusted loosely in her mouth, strained grunts leaving his lips, and Pidge gagged around him, utterly grossed out by the slimy leak of cum he was leaving on the back of her tongue. She sucked along him, gagging again as she reached up to jerk along the base of his wet dick. It was hard to get a decent rhythm going when he kept pushing in her mouth at his own pace, and especially because the hand in her hair was gripping tight, partially holding her in place.

Other than Lance’s occasional soft noises of pleasure, he gave her no indication that he was even enjoying it, so when he spilled in her mouth without warning, clumps of lukewarm cum coating her tongue, it was a surprise. He kept his hold on her hair to hold her in place while he came, but Pidge let out a muffled yell. She batted his hands off her, yanking her head away in complete disgust, and very nearly vomiting when the salty taste of his snot-like cum registered. She turned and spat it out in the fake plant nearby, gagging twice and shakily trying to catch her breath. Lance was having a good laugh over it, and she rose to her feet, vigorously wiping away the slimy mess dripping on her chin.

“You’re a _vile_ person.” Lance shrugged. “I did what you asked. Can you just leave now?”

“That was a ten dollar blowjob at best. I did the work. Could’ve been twenty if you swallowed too.” He stroked his still partially erect dick, nursing his erection as if it was a beloved pet. “Besides, there’s no way a blowjob makes up for a hundred dollar tip I should have gotten. You screwed me out of gas money for a week. I think you owe me more than some shitty, halfassed blowjob.”

“I should have known,” Pidge seethed, trying to sidestep him, but Lance put a hand on her abdomen, pushing her up against the wall and keeping her in place. “You have absolutely no morals.”

“Hi Pot. Meet Kettle.” Lance yawned, looking completely unbothered by her vitriol. “You on the pill?”

“What do you care? You would go through with it either way.”

“Give me _some_ credit. I do have enough decency not to finish in your cooch.”

“I don’t believe that for a second. What kind of jackass forces someone to have sex with them?!”

“You agreed to it,” he pointed out blithely.

Her body shook with rage. “If my alternative is getting arrested, then what choice do I have?”

And she couldn’t get arrested. She was positive her old records would get dredged up and they’d figure out about her hacker history which would be incriminating enough to lock her away for a while. Maybe she was making money stealing info for the black market, but it wasn’t like she was going around committing heinous crimes. Her job was nothing more than a temporary inconvenience to her targets.

“Look on the bright side. There are worse things in the world than a good looking guy fucking you. You might actually enjoy this if you loosened up a bit.”

Lance grabbed her by the wrists, tugging her along as he walked backwards to the couch. Taken off guard, Pidge sank her heels into the carpet, trying to figure out some way to get out of his hold, but he was stronger than he appeared, yanking her with ease. Pidge struggled, twisting and pulling her arms and trying aggressively to kick at him. She managed to nick his hip with a wild kick, but aside from a brief wince, he plopped back on the couch and yanked her onto his lap. She ended up sprawled on him, straddling his hips and when his slick erection dragged on her inner thigh, panic settled in the pit of her stomach.

“_Helmmph_—!”

His hand clamped over her mouth hard. She clawed at the hand, and then tried to scratch his face until he grabbed her wrists and forced them still in her lap. Pidge struggled, still shouting against his hand and trying to fight his hold to free her wrists until irritation glinted sharply in his gaze.

“You can hit me all you want. You can scream. You can run. And I can let you.” Lance’s grip on her face changed, thumb and fingers digging painfully into her cheekbones. His cock twitched against her skin and her stomach lurched like she was about to puke. “I’ll stop if you want me to, but I’m turning you in the second I leave. So we can keep on with this tiring struggle or you can stop fighting me already. What’s it gonna be?”

“You’re horrible!” Pidge yelled, voice partially muffled by his hand. “How could you treat someone like this?!”

“Best rush I’ve had in years.” Lance looked perfectly content, even excited. “I need to hear you say it. What’s your decision?”

Though it pained her, she relaxed her hands, hot tears stinging the back of her eyes.

“I’ll stop fighting you.”

“Good choice.” Lance shifted his hand to rub up and down along her thigh instead and then reached under the poofy skirt of her dress to toy with her panties. “You have no idea how sexy you look on my lap like this. Say ‘I want your big cock in me, Master’.”

She didn’t say a word, biting her tongue hard when he slipped his hand into her panties and cupped her, lightly palming near her clit while his fingers slid along her slit. She was sensitive down there, and each brush against it made it hard to ignore. When he touched her clit, she cocked her hand back and socked him in the jaw, hissing in pain when her knuckles shifted uncomfortably. Lance grunted, head snapping sideways for a moment. When he turned to look at her again, expression less amused as he worked his jaw, she felt some satisfaction. She wasn’t a fighter, she’d never been the kind of physically capable girl to begin with and she knew it was a weak punch, but seeing the red mark grow on his face was vindicating.

“You’re feisty. But I don’t take kindly to disobedience, you know?”

“I’m not fighting you. But you deserve that, you piece of shit,” she said quietly, angry that her wavering voice had cut the impact.

“…Fair. Now call me Master. Humour me.” When she bit hard into his palm, claiming he deserved that too, he cursed under his breath and sighed, looking at his red hand. “Or you could humour the cops; that works too.”

Pidge sat ramrod still, angry tears pooling in her eyes when he leaned forward and licked a long stripe along her neck and bit down on her ear lobe. She tried to lean away, disgusted by his hot panting breaths on her neck as he rubbed himself against her thigh, but his hand slid into her hair and forced her still.

“Drop dead.”

“Not quite right,” he said in a low voice, his lips smiling on her neck as he ground against her, nothing but the thin fabric of her wet panties shielding her. Her breath hitched involuntarily. “I’m not going to tell you again. I want…?”

“…I want your cock—”

“Big cock.”

“I want your big cock in me, Master,” she spat, rolling her eyes.

“You’re soaked, you know?” Lance chuckled, nipping at the skin of her neck as he continued to rub at her, his finger dipping inside her and sending a jolt up her back. “If you’re a good girl, I’ll make you feel amazing.”

She said nothing, closing her eyes tight and slowly breathing when he shifted her panties aside and took hold of her hips to guide her down on him as he slipped deep inside her. The pulsing dick felt weird sliding in her, heavy, _disgusting_, and Pidge looked away with a shuddering breath when Lance smirked up at her. He wasted no time in moving, imbedding himself deeper in her with each jerk of his hips up. The pressure under her navel grew, though she tried desperately to ignore it. The friction of his cock against her walls, the way he was catching a sweet spot in her was too much.

“Fantastic pussy. God, you feel good.” He grunted out, yanking the buttons of her bodice open and shoving her bra up. Both hands immediately grasped her exposed breasts, squeezing them, kneading them, twisting the nipples far too hard. And Pidge grit her teeth, counting down in her mind the moment this would all be over. “Perfectly tailored for my cock. Makes up for the fact that you literally have no tits.”

“Would you shut the fuck up? Go faster and get this over with already.”

Pidge almost whimpered on a well-timed snap of his hips, closing her eyes and trying not to think about his stiff heat, even strokes of each drag of his cock along her, his hypnotising rhythm driving her towards an unexpected climax. She felt filthy, but it had been so long and she’d been so busy with different clients lately that she hadn’t been able to take care of her needs. She couldn’t help it.

“It’s okay to make noise,” he said in a patronising tone, his breathing strained, and watching her struggle to keep her mouth shut as he bounced her more roughly on his lap.

Lance slid his hands over her ass, forcing her hips forward and pulling her into him, grunting as he drove up deeper inside her at a slowed, insistent pace. The wet tongue circling her nipple left a trail of saliva, and when he pinched it between his teeth she almost hissed from the pain. Pidge fought back her moan, trying not to focus on how hot he was inside her, perfect stretching her and reaching spots she hadn’t known were itching in the first place. She rolled her hips with his hands without thinking, face flushed, panting slightly as she leaned back and rested her hands on his knees. And the reach of his cock became far more intense, hot, burning her from the inside out.

She dropped her head back, mouth open as she fought to suck air into her lungs. It was shameful that she felt that blissful sensation of her sensitive nerves being ignited by his aggressive thrusts, that her body was craving more, that the pleasure she was deriving from this wasn’t totally unwanted anymore.

Lance chuckled, watching her breasts jiggle when their pace sped up again. “I won’t tell anyone if you admit you’re enjoying this.”

“_No_… Stop it.”

And she was appalled that the words had come out so breathlessly. She wanted it harder. And for some fucking reason, she wanted more. Pidge rose up on her knees, using his shoulders for leverage before she sank back down on him, gasping softly when she felt him reach so very deep in her. She did it again and again and again, this time not able to contain her broken moan. Their gazes locked, a flare of heat in his that made it clear they were both of the same mindset.

He pushed her off his lap onto her feet as he stood and turned her around before shoving her down none too gently on her stomach on the coffee table. She winced from the sharp corners of the pizza box digging into her though very nearly moaned in ecstasy when he leaned over her and drove back inside her hard enough to bruise. Lance rucked her dress up and pushed her legs further apart, slamming inside her while deep, unsteady breaths were forced from his lungs. His hips snapped hard in a rhythm that stole her breath and he sheathed himself in her at a blinding pace as he yanked her back to meet his thrusts. The table creaked ominously from their bodies merging again and again in an erotic dance that sent overwhelming ripples of pleasure through her.

She couldn’t take it, far too needy and growing lightheaded. She didn’t know why it felt so damn good, why she couldn’t get enough, why the longer this went on, the more she felt herself slipping. A gasp here, a soft whine there, and above that, a growing desire for Lance to fuck her to her orgasm.

“Say it…” he grunted behind her ear, sliding a hand around the front of her neck to hold her tightly in place. “You want me to make you come.”

Her chin hung off the other edge of the table, teeth clenched tightly together, refusing to admit to anything as she quickly approached her climax. Pidge’s breath hitched, his weight on her making it hard for her to breathe. She squeezed around him spitefully, walls fluttering, and Lance groaned, his insistent rhythm growing erratic. The vibrations of his voice on her skin sent a ripple of heat through her.

The brutal pace he’d set was kind of hurting her, hips slapping with wet noises mingling with their ragged breathing and shuddering gasps, but the pressure in her abdomen was exploding. Focused heat and a tight coil built sharply under her navel. She could tell he was getting close too from his quickening breathing and the hot pants hitting her skin at faster intervals. He plunged in her wildly, hoarse, shallow breaths heavy, his grip on her ass cheek painful. She was close too—right there, a few thrusts from absolute perfection—and reached down, rubbing frantic circles around her clit, desperate to come.

And then Lance pulled out abruptly, his cock dragging leaking cum against her leg and cheeks, and hissed as he pumped himself until it sputtered out in short, thick peels. Some landed on the table, most on her ass, warm, milky strings that dripped down her thigh. When he had finally released his load, he sighed deeply, shaking his dick to get the last bit out, flicking the fluid carelessly, and then stuffed himself back in his pants.

“_Oh yeahhhh_… yupp, that hits the spot. Ten out of ten. Your pussy could move mountains, you know?” he joked, still breathing hard from his orgasm and slapping her ass hard enough to make her jolt forward.

Pidge yelled and spun over her shoulder to glare at him in affront, indignation and a pained, urgent need welling fast in her that her high started subsiding when she was so close to getting her orgasm. He’d left his nasty mess _on_ her, not much better than it ending up inside her and though he’d been a dickhead the whole time, this was a new, disrespectful low. And on top of that, he’d left her high and dry and unfulfilled right when she needed it most and being torn from her climax right around the corner was too much.

“You can’t just—!”

She snapped her mouth shut, the reality of the situation crashing back into her when Lance arched an amused brow.

What the hell was she doing?

The absolute self-satisfied, shit-eating grin on his lips told her he knew exactly what she’d been about to say.

_Earn it,_ his smirk said, and Pidge grew livid.

“Thanks for the nice back scratch. Tell your boyfriend I said thanks too for letting me borrow you,” Lance finally said, condescension dripping from his tone.

Pidge’s face burned, blotchy in embarrassment and fury. She sat up and shoved him away from her, ignoring Lance’s cackles as he landed back on his ass. Pidge used the bottom of the dress to wipe off the cum as she got off the table, ignoring her trembling legs and the fire still raging neglected and angry. She was furious with him for pulling this crap. But above that, furious with herself for actually taking part in his fucked up blackmail, for almost losing her control and proving his point.

“You’re _pathetic_.” Pidge snarled, her cheeks bursting into flame as she rearranged her moistened panties and tried not to think about the drying fluid along her inner thighs as well. Everything felt so sticky and wet, tingling, her arousal still pulsing inside her. “You think this is funny? I bet you’re nothing but a worthless ass of a guy no one gives a shit about! One day, karma is going to come back and bite you in the ass, and I hope it makes you miserable.”

Lance rose to his feet, his expression nonplussed, and she knew she’d touched a nerve when his eye twitched. “Maybe so, but I’d rather live my life being the ass I am than pretending I’m this morally just person. You just fucked a stranger so you wouldn’t get turned in to the police for your crime. Can’t imagine the lengths you’d go to for something even worse.”

“Can you fucking leave already? I paid my debt.”

“I don’t know… you kind of pissed me off just now,” he responded darkly, and her stomach dropped. “Maybe you paid the debt _today_, but whenever Shiro comes to realise whatever the hell you’re stealing, he’ll call the police. And they’ll probably pay me a visit since I regularly come here. Nothing’s going to stop me from telling them what I saw here today.”

“The deal was so that you don’t go to the police, you shithead!” Her voice broke, throat tightening as the sick feeling in her stomach grew.

“Of course. But if _they_ come to _me_— I mean, you can’t expect me to keep my lips sealed forever.”

“I can’t believe you.”

“Fucking a hot girl would definitely keep my mouth shut. Plus I’m doing my civic duty by keeping a criminal off the streets,” Lance drawled, his gaze drifting lazily down her figure. “My shift is over after this. So whenever you’re done with your caper, I’ll be waiting downstairs. Beat up Honda. You’re coming home with me tonight. Maybe sometime next week too.”

Her hands curled into fists. “How long do you really think you can keep this up?”

“You’d be surprised how much pleasure I derive from being a dick if it means being in control. _Worthless_ guy, remember? Don’t keep me waiting too long, babe. If you’re good, I might let you come this time. Bring the maid costume too.”

With an absolutely infuriating wink and cheeky smile, he grabbed the crushed pizza box and bag of utensils and headed out the door of the penthouse suite.

And Pidge fumed, clenched fists shaking by her side, vowing to make him pay for this.


	24. Cheating Kink (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: cheating kink, sex with someone else’s partner
> 
> Warning: adultery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: post s8 (canon based ish), guilt tripping, keith is manipulative, power!bottom keith

It’s almost too easy to slide inside him—like he’d been waiting for him—and pleasure splinters throughout Shiro's body in waves, making his abdominal muscles squeeze in anticipation of his release. He groans as Keith sinks down on him again, and he slides in deeper, grabbing at his hips to make him go faster until Keith swats them away and continues his torturous pace. It’s like finally getting the drink of water he’d been craving to parch his neverending thirst. Above him Keith moans as Shiro bucks up hard, pressing up in him to the hilt.

“I’m yours, Shiro…” Keith murmurs, leaning down and nipping his lips through a slow kiss. “Only yours.”

He groans. “Keith, we really shouldn’t do this here…”

They shouldn’t be doing this at all.

There’ll be a class entering the Garrison gym in a handful of minutes—hell anyone could walk in, even Shiro’s husband—and even then, it’s hard to stop when Keith’s warmth around him is too perfect. When Keith is so pliant to him.

_He belongs to you. So take him._

The voice in his head refuses to cease, reminding him that Keith had offered his body to him. Reminding him that he’d agreed.

Keith slows his pace even more, his expression pained. “I know, I just… Kuron loved me so much. Without you, how can I show him how much he meant to me? How much I appreciated him? If you really want to stop, we can, but… I went to the ends of the earth for him only for you to turn around and marry someone else. Don’t you feel bad?”

And Shiro sighs, having anticipated this again. There’s insincerity in Keith’s words, a suspicious glint in his indigo gaze, a ghost of a smirk curving his lips that betrays his motives, but even so, there’s definite truth to his words.

He knows what he and Keith are doing is wrong, but he still can’t stop. Because the guilt eats him alive every time he crosses paths with Keith while on walks with his husband and Keith stares at him with so much longing and devotion. And the guilt eats him alive every time he and his husband are curled up in bed, knowing not hours ago, he’d had Keith in their bed. And the guilt eats him alive when Kuron’s memories flit through his brain at random intervals, proving Keith right that the man harboured some romantic feelings for him.

Keith loves this.

And try as he might to deny it, Shiro knows he loves it too.

When Keith leans down and closes his lips over Shiro’s, he gives in, arm sliding across Keith’s back to guide his motions as he starts to move again.

It’s slow between them, intimate, Keith’s broken pants only tightening the pressure in his groin. Pleasure spikes up his spine as their rhythm speeds up, more intense, addicting. Shiro’s legs quiver from the need to come, Keith clenching around him making it harder for him to keep up the pace of his bucking.

When he comes, it’s a violent, desperate release that leaves him simultaneously satisfied and so ashamed of himself. Keith shudders, faltering in the press of his ass down on Shiro’s hips, twitching and gasping a bit from the sheer force of the cum surging in his ass. And this moment, reaching nirvana with Keith, makes it hard for him to want to stop this.

Shiro sits up and rolls them over, pressing a hand to Keith’s chest to pin him onto the sparring mat as he takes hold of his cock. He jerks him in tight, quick pumps, listening to his gasps of Shiro’s name for more. Their mingled sounds of satisfaction fill the room. Shiro pulls out and slams back in, riding out the wave of his own climax as he tries to bring Keith over the edge. It doesn’t take long before Keith is clenching his teeth tightly, nails scraping down Shiro’s back.

And with a soft cry, Keith spills into Shiro’s hand, dick pulsing as Shiro grips him tighter to finish him off. They stay entwined on the mat, gasping to catch their breath, heartbeats dancing against their ribcages, and minds slowly returning from their high.

Shiro gazes down at the trembling man, his cum smeared on his hand and Keith’s abdomen, legs open and bared for him, chest heaving and a satisfied smile curling up the edges of his lips.

All his.

Someone who shouldn’t be.

And it makes Shiro sick to his stomach.

“Keith…” Shiro mutters, his shame returning when he pulls out of Keith and he can see how his fluid has moistened his red, wet hole. “We gotta figure this out.”

Keith sits up, nodding, though he doesn’t meet his eyes. “Later. It’s still too soon.”

And with that, he stands up, making quick work of getting his training shorts back on. He grabs his water bottle, sending a brief smile Shiro’s way that’s every bit an invitation for a next time. And then he’s gone, leaving Shiro in the middle of the sparring mats, pants at his ankles, the whirring of the gym’s AC unit filling the silence.

Shiro can’t help but feel like he’s being used somehow, but he’s never been good at denying Keith what he wants and now is no exception. Especially when he knows deep down he enjoys the secrecy and the thrill of his dishonesty. Even more so because _Keith_ loves the danger of it all.

And Shiro loves pleasing his Keith. If this is one way to keep him all to himself, then he’ll keep on going through with this farce if it means Keith will stay with him too.

Sighing, Shiro scrubs a hand through his hair.

“I’m a piece of shit.”

_But he’s yours, isn’t he?_


	25. Filming Kink (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: filming kink
> 
> Warning: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Keith is hung, university au, bottom!lance

“So…” Keith cocked a brow following Lance’s lengthy spazzing explanation, a bored look on his face. “You think making a sex tape will spice up our sex life? You’re a dumbass, Lance.”

“The advertisement said sexier sexy times guaranteed.” He waved off his comment, fiddling with the tripod as he set it up so the camera could capture most of the room. Once in place, he dropped onto Keith’s bed, crawling over to him and tossing away his textbook. “And it seems hot as fuck in porn so I wanted to try it. Plus you’ve got a big dick. If we blur our faces we could make money off of it if it turns out good.”

Keith was actually a little offended that Lance thought that they needed some damn camera to get them out of the small rut they’d been stuck in. Personally, Keith thought it was just because Lance was stressing out from his pulled groin from his baseball game. Every time they tried any ass stuff, Lance would howl in pain, claiming it was like being knifed. But Keith figured that was probably why he was going to end up agreeing to this. Lance didn’t like topping and Keith didn’t particularly like to receive, so if this filming solution made his boyfriend a little happier after a stressful semester, then fine.

“The story is that I’m a stripper at a club and you’re this sullen, weirdass emo benefactor at a business office. And our eyes met and we had a connection and while your coworkers were enjoying the show, you pulled me away to have your filthy way with me in a private room. Totally not allowed, but the sexual chemistry was off the charts. So take me. Dominate me, sexy mullet businessman.”

The theatrics alone would be enough to kill someone’s boner, but Keith always got a little turned on by Lance’s spazz behaviour—wasn’t sure what that said about him.

But if he wanted to be dominated, Keith had no qualms doing just that.

He grabbed Lance by the shirt and hauled him closer, dragging him into a heated kiss, aggressive, amused when Lance made a surprised noise. Lance’s hands slid around the back of Keith’s neck, playing with his hair as he reciprocated their kiss just as heavily, tongue playing with his own. Keith had no intention of letting Lance gather any sort of bearing though. Without a word, he shifted them sideways, pinned Lance underneath him and straddled his hips. Keith couldn’t help his smirk when their cocks brushed through their pants, and he felt Lance’s groan deep in his chest.

“You’re already hard.”

“Shut up,” Lance said, cheeks flushing a bit in embarrassment.

Keith reached down and palmed at Lance’s growing arousal, kissing him hard and enjoying Lance’s groans of need, the way he bucked in Keith’s hand in need of more friction. Keith kept up his steady motion, pressing hard along the growing bulge and dragged a trail of kisses along his neck. He focused on the sharper hitches of Lance’s breath, the way Lance’s jaw unhinged to suck in air. Slowly, to tease him, Keith unbuttoned Lance’s jeans and tugged them down and then shifted his boxers lower to free him. He gripped him tight, jerking him to further arousal with his foreskin from his thick base up to the head where Keith smeared the dribbling precum to slicken him up.

Lance was making too much noise through it, arching sharply and letting out exaggerated moans like in a porno which almost made Keith start laughing his fucking ass off. But he wasn’t a fan of Lance overdoing it, especially when he knew he could actually draw those kinds of sounds out of him.

“No one will buy it if you moan like some wanton sex goddess, Lance,” Keith pointed out, tugging down the top of his sweatpants to pull out his own dick.

He definitely didn’t miss the way Lance’s gaze lingered on his crotch. He opened his mouth to protest, but Keith shut him up by closing his mouth over him, catching his surprised shuddered gasp when he tugged on his dick. Lance gripped his sides, sighing from the steady pumping of Keith’s ministrations on his sensitive dick. It was actually a huge turn on to watch Lance grow lost in the sensation, hips twitching and jerking for more, clearly close to tipping over the edge already.

And while Keith would have been perfectly content with getting Lance off just like this, the camera was there for a reason. They needed a show.

Keith leaned down, pressing his lips to Lance’s ear. “Turn on your side and face the camera.”

Lance looked confused, but did so, rearranging himself as Keith set himself behind him. He reached around, tracing Lance’s thigh before trailing his hand down his shaft. Like before, he grasped it with just the right amount of pressure, moving from base to tip and then back in consistent pumps. When he toyed with Lance’s balls, massaging the mass with his fingers, his boyfriend closed his eyes with a soft whine. Keith fisted Lance’s cock and started up his easy motions again, dragging him far too slowly this time to an orgasm he knew Lance desperately needed. Lance was clearly not amused, pushing back against Keith’s dick, irate and urgent.

“Keith, _fuck_. Do something,” he hissed, though it devolved into another groan when Keith tightened his hold on him briefly.

Keith rose up a bit, reaching above their heads to the desk above the head of his bed, slapping around until he found his lube. It was a struggling pumping a few squirts out with one hand, but once he’d moistened his hand, he slicked himself up, coating himself and fucking into his hand to stir his erection. The rest, he shoved between Lance’s legs, smoothing it on Lance’s thighs and the skin around his dick.

Keith shifted closer, pressing himself directly against Lance’s back and still amused by his squirming. He nudged Lance’s legs to spread, squeezing his bent leg between Lance’s and then pushed his dick in the crevice. His dick brushed Lance’s taint in the process, dragged past his balls, and rubbed against his cock. It chafed just a bit, under-lubed, but the tight warmth of Lance’s thighs had the perfect friction Keith was looking for. They both shuddered, and when Keith started grinding, back and forth, slow and rhythmic, in time with his hand caressing Lance, their breathing went haggard. Lance matched his thrusts and they moved together, panting, the squelch of their wet bodies sliding on each other filling the air.

Keith had to really concentrate not to come all at once, because this was exactly the kind of feeling he’d been needing. While Lance was skilled with his mouth, there was nothing quite like being sheathed inside him. And this was a perfect alternative. The pressure of Lance’s thighs closed around him sent shockwaves up his groin and back, making his balls and thighs tighten as he fucked between his legs.

Lance choked a little on his breath when Keith steeled his grip at the base, pushing on his shoulder until Lance’s stomach was pressing into the mattress. He moaned, rolling his hips down onto the bed the way Keith urged him to by the hand on his ass. His legs clamped around Keith—as payback, Keith was sure—but it was enough because the pleasure spiked as their pace picked up. Keith repositioned himself to hover over Lance, legs on either side, fucking down into the tight juncture below Lance’s ass, shallow puffs of air escaping his mouth.

They moved in tandem, Lance groaning into the pillow, fucking himself on the blanket while Keith fucked himself between Lance’s legs. Their cocks brushed, Keith’s sensitive head catching on Lance’s balls with each slam of his hips until the sensation started to drive him absolutely insane. He was leaking, leaving more of his mess on Lance’s legs, making it more slick but Lance only tensed up further, moaning when Keith stopped squeezing him and finally properly jerked him off. Lance’s rhythm faltered, and he blindly grappled with his blanket, clawing it in his hands.

Keith felt the pulsing and convulsing of Lance’s cock when he spilled with a weak, broken whine. Lance dropped his head onto the pillow to muffle his noise, and Keith carried him through it, smirk on his lips as his boyfriend stopped being able to function.

He redoubled his efforts to come, thrusting harder, more pronounced until Lance was bouncing on the bed from the force. Keith closed his eyes, focusing on Lance’s halting breaths and the way he was squeezing him to envision being in the warm cavern between Lance’s ass cheeks. The tension in his balls and cock was starting to hurt, and he dropped, draping himself over Lance and plastering to him as he continued his harsh drives in the tight space, every jerk against Lance’s balls and shaft making Lance jolt. Each thrust made his hips slap against Lance’s ass. His thighs were sore, back tensed up and short, uneven pants drifting along the back of Lance’s neck.

It was rough, and he couldn’t help but feel like he’d wind up bruised, but the right snap of his hips hurtled him right over the edge. With a pitiful noise, arms shaking from the way it drained him, the small spurts of his cum disappeared somewhere in that juncture Lance had made. It was a more satisfying orgasm than he’d expected, and he rested his forehead beside Lance’s ear, not even bothering trying to hold himself up as he slumped on Lance. Lance chuckled, though he elbowed him playfully to get off.

Keith rolled over, collapsing on his covers, breathless smile on his lips as he stared at the ceiling. His cock twitched, wilting from his release and hanging loosely over the waistband of his sweatpants.

“See?” Lance ribbed, rolling over too and draping an arm and leg lazily over Keith. “Sexier sexy times guaranteed.”

Keith nodded, admitting it was damn hot as he scratched a hand through his sweat-dampened hair. “God… we gotta do that again in a few minutes.”

He wasn’t sure how long they rested there, swallowing hard and catching their breath, but after a few beats of their breathing filling the air, Lance sat up. When he climbed off the bed to pull back up his boxers and pants, Keith noted the wetness along his thighs and the underside of his dick. Lance walked over to the tripod and took the camera off, turning the viewing screen to get a look at the video. He pushed a couple buttons, and after a few seconds of nothing, his brows drew down. Keith sighed, sitting up and watching him in exasperation.

“What did you do.”

“Uhhh…” Lance chuckled, scratching the back of his head. “Think I forgot to hit record.”


	26. Group Sex/Cum Fetish (Shotura x Klunk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: group sex (w/ Allura at centre), cum fetish, multiple penetration, cream pie
> 
> Warning: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: PWP, s3 or s4 ish, allurance/shallura leaning, nighttime debauchery, facials, this is by far the filthiest thing i’ve ever written jfc

Allura moaned, her mind muddled as she grew lost in the sensation of Shiro imbedding himself in and out of her, slow at first, his groans of bliss sending a spike of pleasure through her. Her bum was being rammed into by Lotor and it was enough to falter her steady pulling on Hunk and Keith. She tried to focus, sucking around Lance’s perfect dick, swirling her tongue even though she was struggling to keep from passing out from the intense stimulation between her legs.

Shiro and Lotor were huge; she could feel both their heavy cocks colliding at a point in her as they sank in her again and again. And it was hard to catch her breath when every deep thrust seemed to steal her breath. Hunk was hard to wrap her whole hand around. And she’d almost forgotten that Keith liked a bit of pain with his handjobs and curled her nails into his shaft, letting them scratch along him with her pumping.

But even with all that, she was glad it was Lance she was sucking off tonight.

They all had distinct, fantastic tastes she loved—she loved their smells, how smooth they felt in her mouth—but getting a drink of Lance, draining him, was always a favourite. And it’d been a while so she made sure to work to render him a mess, flattening her tongue around him, sucking as he thrusted down in her mouth, lightly scraping her teeth on his swollen head when he pulled out far enough. She especially loved his broken moans as he rolled his hips forward and she took him deep in her mouth, the tip of his cock pushing down her throat. Lance brought a knee up next to her face, shifting his angle so he could force more of himself into her mouth.

She loosened her throat, eyes closing and a moan drawing out of her mouth around Lance’s cock as she fought her gag reflex. Shiro shifted in his squat, his new angle making an intense shudder run through her body from his fast pounding inside her walls. He was catching her clit, and it made her head spin. She clenched hard, white lights dancing in her eyes from the wetness of his hard cock plunging so deep in her. And from beneath her, where Lotor’s thick member drove slow and steady through her ass, making her feel more full than she’d ever been before.

This was exactly what she’d wanted for a very long time, surrounded by cocks bringing her to enormous pleasure, on her back, head hanging off the edge of her bed, being fucked in every hole, insane fire raging through her. Her toes curled as the pressure crested and she yelled out, navel contracting as her orgasm tore through her. Shiro grunted through her clenching, but didn’t stop, almost rabidly fucking into her. Lotor’s pace increased too, and he forced her legs wider, slammed into her harder, making her nearly scream from the assault stretching her sensitive ass from his enormous dick.

Allura almost couldn’t breathe, though she tightened her hold around Hunk, making sure to keep her pumping consistent. He was already starting to leak, his cum sliding down her wrist as she sped up her pace to help him get off. Keith thrusted erratically in her other hand, ragged growls making him sound animalistic. She arched her back, dizzy from the sheer ecstasy of her body’s most pressing need being fulfilled, lightheaded from the scent of sex and leaking cum surrounding her oversensitive, overwhelmed body, mind hazy from the shallow pants and ragged gasps and low moans and slapping of wet skin on wet skin filling the air.

Keith cursed loudly, his cock trembling in her hand when she scraped her fingernail along the underside of him. He burst in her hand, and she yanked him closer, just in time for him to splatter his cum on her breasts and stomach. She moaned happily, jerking him as he finished off, her own body shuddering through another orgasm that sent electricity dancing up her spine. Lotor suddenly started bucking _hard_, pounding hard, jolting her roughly, and in the next second buried himself to the hilt. A strangled moan escaped his lips and Allura’s feet curled when the rush of hot liquid burned inside her in thick droves.

She watched the base of Lance’s dick as he came, loving how he pulsed and throbbed through the rhythmic release of his load in her mouth. Allura swallowed some of it down, enjoying the way it stuck to the inside of her mouth and the back of her throat. Lance’s deep, guttural groan and the way he had to grip the edge of the bed was such a turn on. He was still coming when he pulled out of her mouth, leaving his thick mess all over her tongue and along her cheek and forehead. He smeared the very last of his load on her face. And Hunk followed shortly after, strings spurting out in uneven peels, though it splashed her neck and chest. His soft desperate whine through his release made her smile as she drew all of it out of him with her squeezing.

The cold press of Shiro’s prosthetic flicked her clit, ran over it, pressed fast circles on the sensitive nub, and with that, she couldn’t contain the wild release of sudden tension. She screamed as he grabbed her hips, burying himself deep to the point of pain, and held her still as he pulsated, coming inside her in a long, hot burst and groaning with reckless abandon. Allura couldn’t stop her own orgasm, the way it wrecked her, made her fall limp on the covers, unable to do much but lie there letting her companions soil her.

Shiro pulled out when he was done using her, a string of slick sliding over her privates. He shifted over to another side of the bed, lying on his back to catch his breath. She whimpered as Lotor pulled his warmth out of her too, though the cum in her body definitely made up for it. She let Hunk and Keith go with a smile, letting her head still hang upside down for a bit to come back to Earth after that intense coupling.

She gasped for breath along with her partners, tongue lolling out of her mouth. She was a mess, a trail of cum on her lips and face, some dripping all over her abdomen, some splashed on her breasts, smeared on her face, hot in her walls, dribbling out of her cunt and ass in a slow trickle. Allura felt sticky and satiated by the white milky cum, clumped up and staining her skin, by the clear cum, stringy, by the mess that had filled her deep, just the way she wanted it. She spread out on her bed, her mind in a haze, eyes glassy as the guys all leaned back against the bed or sank to their knees, heads resting on the covers, or laid on their back, working to catch their own breath.

There was cum trailing down her arm when she lifted it, cum on her neck, cum on her hands, cum leaking out of her. Everywhere. She brought her fingers to her lips, licking it off happily and dragging her tongue down her hand and wrist and forearm to taste some more. She felt so alive, so slippery, wet, coated in the gooey cum that she’d been desperately craving for so long. She smiled and laughed breathlessly at the beautiful sensation of being fulfilled, her heart soaring in her chest as Shiro started chuckling too. Then Lotor and Hunk. And Keith and Lance joining in the fray as they all relished in the magic of that one glorious moment they’d all shared. Exhausted, but so utterly satisfied.

Her boys.

Next time, she’d switch it up.

There was a knock on her door.

“Princess? I heard you screaming.” Her bedroom door whirred open unexpectedly, and Pidge and Coran wandered in, eyes sleepy but alert. “Are you… okay…?”

And they all stared at each other wide eyed.


	27. Gloryhole/Cock Piercing (Shance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: gloryhole, anonymous sex, cock piercing (apadravya piercing – look up at your own risk fam)
> 
> Warning: unsafe sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: tattooed dick, university AU

There was a favourite place where Lance liked to go on Thursday evenings.

Voltron video store about three blocks from his university.

He loved his non-parametric stats class, but it was difficult to say the least and the TA who was usually appointed to teach the class, while a super chill cool PhD student, was still a hard teacher and a hard grader. Lance had always been a mediocre student, not failing, but not passing with flying colours, but this class was _killing_ him. He needed a break after that class because it always made him feel like he was about to rip his hair out of his head.

And maybe it wasn’t the safest thing, but sometimes, he wanted to live life on the edge. Not to mention it was great for relieving some pressure on his long weeks at school.

Lance walked in the store, head slumped low, his hoodie up and covering his head, sunglasses shielding his eyes and sick mask covering his face. At the counter, he slid his member card to the clerk, and like always, the clerk discreetly slid him the key to Room Three.

Lance walked far to the back, past the red curtain to the adult section where rooms could be rented to watch the porn and adult videos. Well… that was _one _purpose.

The other was the reason Lance was here.

He unlocked and settled into his favourite room, hoping his favourite dick would be situated as well. Lance took off his disguise and then knocked on the right wall a couple times, right over where a hole had been carved out of the plaster, revealing only a limited view into the room next door.

He wondered if he was a little early, but sure enough, a few seconds later, he heard rustling and then a thick, long dick poked through the hole, engorged and swollen and ready for sex. It looked red and angry today, veins visible along the shaft. It was already lubed up and full with blood as if in desperate need of release, and Lance decided sucking Room Two off probably wouldn’t be enough today. When Room Two pre-lubed, Lance had learned to understand it meant he wanted to fuck fast and hard and he wanted it tight: so up the ass.

It excited Lance, since he was in the same mood after a stressful exam for the stats class, which he was sure he had failed. And there was nothing he loved more to destress with than this perfect cock he’d randomly discovered one day. He’d come here at the beginning of the semester hoping that jacking off to some titfucking might help him relax. Instead, he’d found a leaking dick wiggling in a hole, urging him to play, and the rest was history. Sometimes he sucked him off, sometimes he gave him hand jobs, and sometimes Lance got fucked by this guy. Though they would probably never meet, he couldn’t help but feel a connection to him somehow, and deep down, hoped no one else was also benefitting from Perfect Dick Guy in Room Two.

Part of him always wondered what kind of person Room Two was. He had a tattoo of a black rose right under his navel that seemed to be covering up a scar of some sort and the thorny stem extended all the way along his shaft in a spiral. _That_ was a little strange, but the gold bar piercing going straight through the top of the head of his dick to the bottom was sexy as hell to Lance. Not to mention it felt amazing whenever it ended up pressing against his prostrate. And above all that, the guy was _hung_.

Lance tugged down his pants eagerly, taking his own lube and quickly running his finger in and around his hole, loosening himself up and wetting his skin. When he was prepped enough that it wouldn’t hurt as bad, he situated himself on the hole, rubbing his ass on the dick to get them both nice and slippery before pushing back and holding himself in place. Taking the hint, Room Two pressed forward in a fast thrust, sheathing himself inside Lance. Lance’s breath hitched at the force of the motion, a little painful, especially with the way the cool metal of the piercing had caught the outside of his anus. But when his cock sank deeper, striking such a perfect spot, Lance couldn’t help but moan.

The cock plunged inside him deep and Lance bounced a bit on it, gritting his teeth as pleasure erupted through his body, heat and blood rushing quickly south to his cock until he was painfully hard.

It was absolutely perfect.

Hot, hard like steel, girthy and curved that felt unbelievably good and heavy in his ass.

Lance reached up and pinched at his nipples, twisting his sensitive nubs. Shivers travelled down his spine each time the cold piercing struck the best possible place and he moaned, so immersed in the intense sensation of the thick cock stretching him a little painfully, dragging along him, striking the most incredible places. His nerves were on fire, his heart racing as his arousal surged, burned inside him, reached and blew past his limits.

Lance panted heavily, urgently chasing after his release. The pressure was sharp in his spine, tight in his groin, making his muscles clench up in anticipation of when he would let go. He was almost there, right there from the breathless pounding, and moaned aloud, not giving a damn who in the other rooms could hear. All it took was one powerful thrust deep in Lance and that was it.

Tension snapped and released.

With a pathetic little whine, Lance clenched around him, overwhelmed by the pounding of his cock and exploded, his own cum shooting out and landing on the already stained, dirty carpet of the room. Not long after, he heard the telltale sounds of a soft groan and his partner pulled out slightly, his hot seed filling Lance’s ass. Lance shuddered in bliss, slumping down and resting his hands on his knees as he panted raggedly. Room Two ground in and out of him for a few more seconds, the light pressure helping him ride out his climax, but as he shrunk, he withdrew completely. The man knocked on wall twice to let Lance know he was finished.

And just like that, it was over.

There were times when they went for round two—and one time during Lance’s midterms when they’d gone three rounds, about to make it four except they’d run out of time. But he supposed maybe Room Two had business to attend to. Maybe even a wife and kids to return home to. It did bother Lance, but there wasn’t really anything he could do about that.

Lance took his mini packet of wipes from his hoodie pocket and cleaned himself up a bit so at least the dripping cum wouldn’t stain his clothes. He still had the room for another half hour, so he plopped on the cracked leather of the couch, settling into the cushion and palming his cock as he browsed the new selection of porn.

…

With a yawn, Lance left the lecture hall of his physics class, trudging his way to the bathroom for a much needed whizz. He was exhausted, though not particularly wound up thanks to his session the night before.

He leaned a hand on the wall, sighing as he pissed and absentmindedly thinking about Room Two’s perfect dick when the door pushed open. Lance waved nonchalantly when Shiro walked in

“The multiple choice portion from yesterday’s exam is graded, Lance,” his stat TA informed him as he stepped up to the free urinal beside Lance and unbuckled his belt. “I know you’ve been worried about your grades, so feel free to stop by my office if you want to review what you missed.”

“Thanks, man. I really appreciate it.”

He was such a cool guy, totally willing to help his students in additional hours of the day especially since Dr. Slav refused to schedule any office hours after eight in the morning. No one really knew anything about Shiro though. Just that he’d been in the military apparently and was one of those hot guys who drove a motorcycle and had insane hobbies like competitive MMA or skydiving or whatever. Totally relatable too, and it was easy to just hang out in his office to chill.

Lance jiggled his dick to loosen up remaining drops, and while he zipped himself back up, he wasn’t really sure why he glanced down as Shiro finished pissing. But when Lance saw the golden bar going straight through the head, he did a double take. Shiro shifted, holding his dick—pretty big dick—and shaking, and when Lance saw the bottom part of a tattoo of a thorny stem wrapped around his shaft, he nearly hacked up a lung coughing.

Shiro zipped up and moved to wash his hands. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah.” Lance squeaked, speeding through cleaning his own hands. He felt like he was about to die. “See you next week!”

And Lance raced out of the bathroom, his face burning red as his pulse thundered in his ears.

There was no way in hell that was a coincidence. He doubted very many guys would ever have an apadravya either, but the rose stem was unmistakeable.

He’d been getting fucked by his TA this whole time. Every Thursday night.

Room Two with the perfect penis was _Shiro_.

“Oh my God…”


	28. Breathplay/Erotic Asphyxiation (Pizavi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: edgeplay (via choking out/erotic asphyxiation)
> 
> Warning: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: PWP, post-canon, post s8, just defender gals being pals lmao, pizavi lovin’

“Long day, babe?” Rizavi asks, walking by Pidge’s holographic screen of calculations and musing that she’d altered the specs for the thrust capacity. From what Rizavi could tell, this would likely lead to more stability.

Her girlfriend looks frazzled, shuffling between thirty different papers scattered in disorganisation all over her desk. She’s half buried and muttering under her breath, every once in a while scratching her dishevelled hair with the butt of a pen or gripping the strands like she wanted to rip it out.

“Okay… You’re acting like a crazy person,” Rizavi concludes, when Pidge starts growling about damaged integrating specs and how she’s going to destroy Matt. “So yes. Long day.”

Pidge glances up at her in defeat, though her stressed expression softens to a smile when Rizavi walks around the desk and straddles her in her desk chair. She loops her arms around Pidge’s shoulders, slumping into her short girlfriend with something of a pout. Normally, it’s the other way around. Normally, Pidge is so done by the end of the day that she climbs into Rizavi’s lap for some comforting, but Rizavi needs this.

“Thought you had a test-drive today?” Pidge asks, kissing a soft trail along the underside of her jaw and running her hands slowly up and down her thighs. “The new fighter aircraft simulator, right?”

She sighs into the touch, her lingering arousal from their lunchtime rendezvous reigniting. “I did.”

Her girlfriend seems to understand what she’s saying, humming and sucking on a perfect spot below her ear. “Not fun?”

“It was. Kind of.” She turns her head, meeting Pidge’s soft lips in a brief, lazy kiss. They pull apart with a smile, and she kisses her again, sighing softly as Pidge shifts her leg so her thigh presses directly on Rizavi’s crotch. “I was flying near daily while we were at war, and now that it’s over, nothing else feels the same. Flying the simulator reminded me of how exhilarating the real thing is. How much I miss it. But there’s no active missions.”

“True,” Pidge responds quietly, the hands on Rizavi’s thighs sliding up to her waist to help guide her motions when she starts grinding on her thigh.

She’s happy for the peace, but…

“…I want to fly again,” Rizavi whispers, breath shuddering when they press their foreheads together and their eyes lock. “Make me fly.”

The scant distance between their lips closes in a heated kiss, both of them groaning when their tongues meet. Heat surges in short bursts in Rizavi’s body with each roll of her hips, the friction from her own training pants and Pidge’s tense thigh heightening her pleasure. She holds onto the headrest of Pidge’s chair to give herself more leverage, shifting her angle to catch her clit with each motion. 

“I can feel how wet you are through both our pants, Riz…”

Pidge moans when Rizavi sucks her bottom lip hard in between her teeth. Rizavi drifts along her jaw, sucking hard along her throat and grazing her teeth on the flushed skin, especially relishing in the soft gasp of Pidge’s surprise. Pidge’s hands slide up under her shirt to play with her sensitive breasts as their lips find each other again in hungry urgency, breathless, intoxicated. Rizavi has never been more glad she’d forgone a bra all day. Her heart races, muscles tensing the more that coil in her tightens sharply. The more spikes of pleasure electrify her body. She arches her back, shiver running down her back with each brush on her clit.

“Katie… now,” she pleads, on the verge of something blinding and wonderful. She digs her fingers into Pidge’s back and pants against her neck in desperation as she grinds on her thigh. “_Please_.”

Rizavi’s usually tame. But in these quiet moments with her girlfriend, she indulges herself. Lets herself be weak for a moment.

And Pidge’s hands creep over her throat. She wraps her fingers around her neck, clasping loosely, though meeting her eyes in question. Rizavi nods again in affirmation, conveying her full trust and desire through a sincere smile, and finally, Pidge tightens her hands, slowly cutting off her air.

Rizavi’s lungs constrict a bit, her breathing stilted, her head lightheaded as her hips ride Pidge’s thigh harder, more desperate. The lack of oxygen makes her rasp, gaze dizzying, and the fire dancing in her body blazes to a raging inferno. She moans weakly, face flushing, tears in the corner of her eyes as her chest starts to feel tighter. Her breath draws short as the grip around her neck tightens, clamping harder and harder until Rizavi can’t breathe, until it starts being unbearable.

And that’s when Pidge jerks her thigh hard on a well-timed gyration and Rizavi is pretty sure lights burst behind her eyes as she _soars_.

The tension breaks, and Rizavi shudders, black spots blurring the edge of her vision as it releases sharply, sending her flying. She can hardly breathe, her mind is blanking, earth’s spinning on its axis, and yet she’s above the clouds, galaxaies dancing behind the lids of her eyes. That light and freeing sensation, similar to the rush she gets from piloting her aircraft hits her, orgasm crashing into her, breath rushing into her lungs when Pidge suddenly lets go.

It’s too much and just right and Rizavi shatters, mouth open in a silent scream, oversensitive, her mind struggling to come back to Earth.

When she finally starts to make sense of time again, Pidge is murmuring against her neck, nose brushing her skin, hands dragging up and down her back in soothing strokes. Her body feels like it’s been thrown around and crashed or something, completely spent as she raggedly fights to fill her pained lungs with air. Her legs are trembling, clit sore, and she can feel the quivers of the aftershock, running up and down her spine. And Rizavi slumps into Pidge, exhaling slowly, a well of emotion building in her heart.

“You okay?” Pidge questions quietly, pressing kisses along her shoulder.

“Absolutely perfect, babe.”


	29. Public Sex (Heith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: public sex, train sex, deep-throating
> 
> Warning: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: hunk is hung, would be set s8 or after

“How much longer for this trip?” Hunk whispered to Keith, a sigh escaping his lips as he watched the underground tunnel zip by in the darkness outside. “Getting bored.”

“Yeah. Same.”

They were headed on their way to a garrison base on the restored underground rail line to transport supplies for the relief and rebuilding efforts. While the first couple hours hadn’t been particularly noteworthy, now Keith was getting restless, crammed up close to the door surrounded by their cargo and fellow garrison commanders and pilots, all assisting in this mission.

Keith glanced around at the people closest to them. Aside from some older garrison staff, Pidge was immersed in a video, Lance seemed to be daydreaming, looking like he was about to doze off. Shiro was playing with Kosmo. Everyone seemed mostly preoccupied, or at the very least, they definitely weren’t paying attention to him and Hunk by the door of the crowded cargo train. Hunk had gone back to reading his book, but from the purse of his lips, he definitely wanted a distraction.

Lips tugging up in a smile, Keith shifted from his position and moved to stand in front of Hunk. He looked confused for a moment, until Keith slowly started to stoop in front of him, eyes locked on his the whole while.

“We shouldn’t do this here, Keith,” he warned quietly, eyes darting left and right, also trying to make note of everyone’s current states of attention. “Not the best place.”

“Exactly the best place.”

“_Keith_.” Hunk hissed urgently, staring down at him in alarm when he pressed his nose against Hunk’s crotch and nuzzled him. He could feel the bulge and slight protrusion of the absolute treasure Hunk kept hidden away.

“They’ll know if you’re too loud, Hunk.” Was all he said before unbuckling Hunk’s belt and slowly popping open the button of his trousers and easing down the zipper.

He reached into his boxers, pulling Hunk’s large, heavy cock out until it was hanging before his face. Keith’s arousal and desire to cause some mischief surged, especially when Hunk’s dick twitched, reacting to his heady stare.

And absolute treasure. And Keith was going to take his time enjoying it.

He took Hunk’s thick cock in his hands, wrapping both hands around it to handle its girth. Slowly, he dragged his hands up and down the foreskin, springing Hunk’s cock to life. He leaned forward, giving the head small licks, dipping his head into the slit and watching as Hunk shuddered in anticipation. But he clearly wasn’t going to argue against Keith’s plan any longer, and it brought a smile to his lips. As Keith dropped wet kisses along the length, slicked it up with his saliva, Hunk throbbed in his hands, growing harder, more erect, veins along the shaft straining as the skin pulled and he rose to life. Even all this time later, Hunk had trouble not reacting to him like this, and Keith loved it.

He loved Hunk’s musky scent too, how smooth his skin always was, how he tasted.

Keith slowly tried to take all of Hunk in his mouth, starting with just the tip and sucking on him. Hunk’s breath hitched and he lifted his book higher to cover his face. It amused Keith that here he was sucking Hunk off right nearby other Garrison officials and no one was even aware.

He stroked the sides of Hunk’s shaft, trailing his tongue along the underside and taking his time massaging his balls as he sucked a path back to the head. The desperate noise Hunk made was quickly masked into a cough. Keith held back from smiling, working him, bobbing his head around the head until he felt he’d slickened Hunk up enough with his saliva and the precum. Keith opened his mouth wide, taking as much of Hunk in his mouth as he could, all the way in his mouth, breathing through his nose, and fighting the discomfort of his wide jaw in favour of enjoying watching Hunk’s eyes widen and knees tremble. The tip of Hunk’s cock wound up pressing into the back of his throat and Keith loosened up his throat, opening it up in anticipation for the length surging deep in there.

He bobbed along him, sucking, slurping, twisting his tongue and hands at the slippery base, his jaw already beginning to hurt from the sheer size. Hunk’s quiet shuddering breaths were absolute motivation to wreck him. Keith gripped the underside of his balls, slipping a finger further and pressing on Hunk’s taint until he had to grip the poles on either side of him tight to keep from slumping forward. He wasn’t doing well, quivering in heightening pleasure and biting hard on his lower lip as Keith worked him. The satisfaction Keith got from Hunk’s pleasure was immeasurable, and he hummed, his own dick growing excited.

Some cum leaked into his throat, and Keith redoubled his efforts to take all of him in his mouth, opening up his throat the further Hunk’s cock drove in it. It was large and long enough to truly make him choke, but aside from the hand rumpling his hair, Hunk wasn’t trying to force his way. Still, the tip of the giant cock slammed into the back of Keith’s throat occasionally, and he readjusted, trying to find some control as mingled fluid dripped from his mouth as drool. He kind of couldn’t breathe, but Keith dealt with it, picking up the pace, still licking hungrily, twisting along the remaining parts of Hunk’s shaft in time with the swirling of his tongue around the hard, hot erection, his sucking and bobbing. It had its desired effect, because Hunk wasn’t able to hold back much after that.

Thick spurts of his cum scorched the back of Keith’s throat, and though it was hard to swallow, Keith worked to take in all of it, even as he choked a bit. He brought his hand up and squeezed the base of Hunk’s dick, pumping gently to help him ride out the wave. Hunk was taking in halting breaths, his head hanging, eyes shut tight and mouth open in a silent scream. The cum coated the back of Keith’s throat, and Keith lapped up as much as he could, watching as Hunk’s lips pulled up in a sated smile, his expression completely dazed.

When he finally seemed to have released all of his load, Hunk rutted weakly a few times in Keith’s mouth before Keith finally released him with a crude pop. Keith licked off the extra cum on his lips, extra slow, mischievous look aimed at Hunk. The guy blushed deep, scratching the back of his head and glancing around too obviously to see if anyone else had seen them.

“Why do you keep doing this to me?” Hunk muttered, giving him the okay for a clear coast as he stuffed himself back in his pants.

“It’s fun.”

Keith wiped at his mouth and stood up slowly, trying not to bring anyone’s attention over to him from his movement. When he was sure they were in the clear, he shifted back to his position, leaning against his pole and crossing his arms in front of his chest with a small smile.

“Boredom satiated?” he questioned.

Hunk nodded, though Keith was pretty sure that flush would remain a permanent fixture on his face.

The rest of the ride passed by in relative silence and ease, Keith running through their list of tasks to complete before the meeting adjourned. When they arrived at the station, he moved supplies out of the train cars with the others, stacking them in neat, organised piles for transport. The little tryst on the train went forgotten in favour of his focus on his tasks, but as they finished up their work, Lance gave Keith a knowing look and shook his head at him.

“You guys are sick…” Lance said as he lugged a bag of supplies over his shoulder. “I thought I was fearless, but in a train? Surrounded by people? Really?”

Keith glanced up at him from where he was rubbing Kosmo’s stomach. “What?”

“You realise _all_ of us could see what you were doing, right? Your reflection in the window made it pretty clear.”

“Oh God…” Hunk bemoaned, his face flushing red once again when Pidge started cackling.


	30. Sensation Play/Blindfolding (Veracxa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: BDSM with focus on Bondage & Discipline, blindfolding, sensation play, restraints
> 
> Warning: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: PWP, s8 based

Veronica trembled, craning her ears to listen for movement from Acxa. She could hear the soft patter of her footsteps moving around the room, but the dark band over her eyes shielded her vision. Swallowing hard, Veronica tested her wrists again, unable to move them from their tight binds. Her legs were tied up much the same way too, kept spread for Acxa’s ease of access. Veronica felt like she was trapped in an abyss where her sight had been stolen and the only thing she could feel on her sweating, naked skin were the cool sheets she was plastered to.

It simultaneously exhilarated and terrified her what the Galran might do to her. But it was Acxa, and she trusted her immensely.

“Are you ready?” Acxa’s hushed voice sounded from somewhere Veronica couldn’t recognise. “Just twice, okay?

Not being able to see anything was fucking with her mind, intensifying the feel of the cool air on her sore nipples. The brush of Acxa’s cool fingertips on her skin made goosebumps rise up. Veronica swallowed hard as Acxa cupped her, though when her palm pressed against her clit, she couldn’t help the whimper. She pushed against the furry fingers rubbing at her slit, her body reacting strongly to the stimulation. Acxa used her fingers to spread her, curled them along her in a perfect way that had Veronica sucking in sharp inhales.

Her lips slowly closed over Veronica’s breast, sucking gently and tongue lathing circles around her pebbled nipple. Her breath hitched, electricity jolting up her spine from the dual pleasure. Acxa scraped her teeth down her chest and body, tongue swirling along her navel as she descended, and Veronica quivered, a surprised ‘oh’ escaping her lips.

This was no different than their usual lovemaking, but for some reason, everything felt so much more intense, the uncertainty of what Acxa would do next to her heightening the bliss of being touched by her girlfriend. An ache to come coiled between her legs, though when she tried to arch her hips for more, Acxa pulled her fingers away. Her lips lifted from Veronica’s hips, and a moment later, weight sunk the bed on either side of Veronica’s hips. She could envision Acxa hovering over her, but she just wasn’t sure.

When Acxa blew on her neck, light, Veronica gasped, not expecting it, and especially not expecting the tongue that licked a long stripe from her collarbone, up her neck to her ear. She nipped at her neck, sucking the skin hard enough to bruise and Veronica moaned, wishing she’d stop teasing her with barely there touches and kisses.

Acxa’s lips only barely brushed hers and Veronica smiled, comforted by the motion, until something cold touched her breast, right on the nipple and the unexpected chill made Veronica yell in shock. Acxa chuckled, rolling the ice around her aching breast, the cold making her nipple pebble. She pulled it off a second later, but Veronica very nearly shouted again when something sharp suddenly poked her in the stomach and when ice cold was rubbed on her clit, she _did_ shout.

Sparks of pleasure made her heart race from the trailing of the sharp object dragging across her abdomen, making her clench, and the cold rubbing along her folds. Acxa clamped something on that same abused nipple, and the pinching made Veronica gasp.

She whined, annoyed with the pace until Acxa sealed her mouth over hers again, parting her lips with her own. Veronica enjoyed the languid kiss, the heat between her legs rising, only to be tampered down again by the fresh cold ice Acxa pressed on her clit. It was torturous, but felt good.

Acxa shifted on the bed, Veronica having trouble figuring out to where, until the weight shifted closer to her legs. And just as she wondered what was next, something thick and hard pushed against her folds. Veronica’s breath hitched sharply as Axca broke through her entrance, pushing the object deeper inside Veronica. She let her head drop back, breath catching with each shallow thrust. It started vibrating, the hum deep in her spiking her arousal. Veronica couldn’t budge at all, her limbs all locked as she tried to curl up into herself from the sudden far too intense stirring in her body. She cried out, restraints rattling the bedframe, the increasing ecstasy making it hard to breathe. Her body ached for release to put her out of this misery, thighs clenching sharply, abdomen shaking and tensing because of the slow sharp dragging across her navel.

But when the cold sting of ice hit her clit, dripping down her privates, the difference in sensation unravelled Veronica. She bit her lower lip hard, moaning weakly as her body shuddered through a rapid orgasm. She clenched around the object in her body tight, the vibrations sending her through another ripple of a connected orgasm. Veronica groaned, though focused heavily on ignoring the continued sensations and stopping herself from coming again. It hurt, and it was insanely difficult and she could only hope Acxa would have mercy on her and stop this soon.

“Fantastic…” Acxa murmured, right beside her ear, the low drawl making Veronica needy for her girlfriend’s body on hers, touching her right, stopping the teasing.

And then the clamp was taken off her nipple, the sharp object gone, the cool ice rubbing her aching clit removed, and the vibrations cut off as Acxa pulled it out of her. The sudden release of all sensation on her body left her feeling restless, uncomfortable and lost again, her eyes shifting under the blindfold in hopes she could figure out what was going on. Her pulse picked up, worry filling her when Acxa’s weight lifted off the bed too.

She didn’t remove the ropes tying her limbs. And she didn’t remove the blindfold.

“A-Acxa?” Veronica uttered weakly.

She tried to listen for the telltale soft patter of her feet, but it was nowhere to be found, and Veronica let out a shuddering breath, a strange fear settling around her at the complete silence and the complete lack of stimulation.

“Patience,” Acxa responded, the smirk in her voice obvious. “I’ll be back.”

It sounded like it was everywhere and nowhere all at once. Had she left the room? She didn’t hear the door creaking. But if Acxa was still inside, how come she couldn’t hear her at all?

Veronica swallowed hard and moistened her lips, head dropping back as she focused on keeping her breathing even. As she focused on the cool sheets plastered to her back.

Closing her eyes and blood pounding in her ears, she waited desperately for the moment when she would be touched again and prayed Acxa wouldn't leave her long.


	31. Somnophilia/Robot Kink (Shidge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: somnophilia, robot kink
> 
> Warning: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: married life, pregnant!pidge, fingering, post canon au

“Shiro?”

He didn’t respond.

“Shiro?” Pidge asked again, though when all she heard was his light snoring, she gave up.

Pidge was _horny_.

She had been the whole night since dinner ended when Shiro retired to his study to work and she’d tried to get some shut eye. But it was nearly impossible when her body craved satisfaction in whatever way it could. She desperately wanted to get off, but she didn’t feel right waking Shiro up when he was so tired from working all day. Getting rest now was ideal, especially since in about six months, they’d be welcoming their bundle of joy, and she was certain sleep would become a luxury.

Even so…

Pidge sat up, eyeing the robotic arm hovering beside the bed. Even though Shiro was asleep, his floating arm remained conscious, receptive to commands and stimulation that wired back subconsciously to Shiro’s mind. At most, she was sure he’d have a pleasant dream, but Pidge didn’t think she could sit here for another minute when she was so wet. She needed to get off if she hoped for any kind of sleep.

She’d used his arm before to get herself off and loved it. Obviously, one day she would have to tell him about her sexcapades with his hand at night. In a way, it felt like she was cheating on him or something. With an _arm_, no less. But for now, she was going to get her a quick orgasm, settle in for a good night’s sleep and hopefully in the morning, her husband wouldn’t be too drained for a good old romp in the sheets.

Pidge grabbed the floating arm and set it on the bed. Carefully, so as not to rock the bed, she rose up to her knees and climbed on top of it. She lifted up her nightdress and sat on the arm, nearly hissing at the shock of pleasure from the cold of the metal.

Grabbing the headboard for control, she poised above it and lowered her hips on it. She bit down on her lower lip to stop her gasp at the surge of bliss. She did it again, grinding soft and then harder, taking care to not let her panting get too loud as she rubbed herself on it. Pidge was far too wet, leaking on it, her body shaking as she tried hard to reach the peak she needed to be at. It wasn’t easy, nor was it happening, and Pidge rocked harder, a little frustrated with her limited range of motion since she couldn’t shake the bed.

The arm twitched to life beneath her, then moved, and Pidge’s heart stopped in her throat, concerned as she glanced at Shiro. He was still asleep. She was about to question him to see if he might be on the verge of waking up, but he continued to snore. And his arm spun on its back with a whirr, fingers dragging along her and making a choked gasp leave her mouth.

Pidge moaned in bliss, spreading her thighs further, the cold fingers dipping inside her, pressing against her walls, making her cunt quiver. She tilted her head back, panting, pushing down against the ministrations of the metal. They plunged deeper, in and out in the best way possible, while his palm rubbed her and his thumb ran slow circles around her clit. Pidge humped the hand, her thighs pained from holding herself up for so long.

She grew lightheaded, slowly building pleasure beginning to rise in heat and intensity, making her whimper, making her breath shallow. And yet, the same torturous rhythm continued, driving her insane. Pidge couldn’t keep herself from holding back and slumped over the headboard, mouth open in a silent scream as she started to lose it. She was already so wet, so aroused, so needy for her release and—

“Jesus, Katie,” Shiro suddenly grumbled and when she snapped her gaze over to him, was alarmed to see him blinking sleepily at her, lips twitching up into a fondly exasperated smile. “Again?”

“Wait… you knew?”

“I keep waking up with a wet arm and the world’s worst boner. Wasn’t hard to figure out.”

She laughed, leaning down and giving him a soft kiss on his forehead in apology. “I just need you in me for a bit. I’m really wound up, Shiro.”

Shiro sighed, but rolled over onto his back and pushed the covers away. He took his cock out of his pyjama pants, large, not fully erect, but definitely more than enough for what Pidge needed. Heart fluttering happily, she climbed on top of him, straddling him fully before easing down on him and taking him fully in her. Pidge exhaled unevenly, hands planted on his abs as she rolled her hips for desperate relief. Already sensitive, it didn’t take long for his girth to make her body cry for release. She moaned aloud, listening to Shiro’s irregular breathing, loving how he pushed up into her at an angle to help her get there faster.

He gripped her hips hard enough to bruise, holding her still as he bucked up in her. They both let out strangled groans. The bed creaked the harder he pounded inside her and Pidge’s high pitched desperate whines and whimpers got higher and higher in pitch until she couldn’t take it anymore and careened over the edge. His robotic arm shifted and rubbed once, twice, a third over her clit, and she unravelled with a broken moan. Pidge squeezed her eyes shut, grinding erratically, Shiro’s slowing thrusts just what she needed to ride out the wave of intense pleasure. When she was done, she mewled, leaning down over him and resting her head on his chest.

“Now will you finally get some sleep…?” he chuckled, chest rumbling.

She nodded, her needs satiated. He carefully pulled her off of him, patting the spot beside him. She yawned, gladly snuggling up to his large frame and burrowing into his warm, comforting chest. The floating hand rested at her back, rubbing soothing circles until sleep finally claimed her.


	32. Teratophilia/Monster Fucking (Plance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink: teratophilia, knotting, breeding kink
> 
> Warning: bestiality, dubious consent, graphic sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Halloween fic (months late tho), monster fucking, dark fantasy, werewolf!lance, witch!pidge, floor sex, barbed penis, cutesy happy fairy tale ending

Pidge had always been a little strange.

While a very capable, powerful witch who _could_ live in richesse and a sparkling mansion, hired and funded by a King’s council in a kingdom, she preferred to live in solitude in her quaint cottage in the woods, surrounded by wild rhubarb and enchanted lilies.

It didn’t help that her familiar was a strange one too. Most of the other witches in the land took cute kittens or owls, or in the case of her friend Allura, four lively mice. But Pidge had chosen a werewolf and as such, her portal to magic and source of energy was dark, as he had corrupted blood. And consequently, because Lance was his most powerful during the full moon, her powers ebbed and waned with the strength of the moon as well. It was an inconvenience in some ways, but she loved having a wolf familiar, so she gladly dealt with it.

For that reason, she lived away from communes or villages. They were all terrified of the darker tones of her magic, and especially frightened of the grotesque beast who occupied her side as a companion. She only took on clients and wishes from the general masses who were brave enough to approach her home. After all, those people had slightly more immoral needs fulfilled that only she, with her light and dark conjured magic, could execute. And she was largely left alone by people because they feared her power. It took enormous capabilities to tether a werewolf’s soul, and many considered her a monster for succeeding.

She wasn’t lonely though, since she had Lance, even if there were occasions he complained about being her familiar and became taciturn when attempts to leave failed. Despite that, he was always perched in a corner when they had any guests or stood right beside her, watching them intensely and preparing to shield her should the encounter turn violent, as it had a few times. Those of the monster hunter clans would sometimes come to her home, seeking to get at Lance through her, since a dead witch would instantly kill the familiar she was bonded with.

It was a tentative relationship, trusting and strong when pertaining to magic, though with a certain level of mistrust between each of their species. Witches constantly defanged wolves of this land for their potions if not outright killed them for their valued blood in brews. And of course, for her, a wolf whose energies shifted with the tides of the moon was dangerous, and a wolf who fell into a rut, was even more. Occasionally, she would catch Lance staring at her, dark intent in his gaze and she didn’t know when the day would come he would grow tired of her subjugation and shred her with his massive fangs. It was a possibility her associates had cited when they’d begged of her to reconsider when she sent word by raven of her decision to take a werewolf in as her pet familiar.

But for now, their tentative truce remained.

And honestly, she wasn’t scared of him. He was wild and uncouth maybe, but in all her time bonded with her familiar, he’d never purposely attempted to hurt her. In his ruts, he locked himself away in the dungeons of her cottage. During full moons, when he could not control or prevent his shift, he left the cottage, hiding away in the woods and going about his business until he returned. And though he was fully capable of switching between his human or wolf form when he so chose, he regularly remained man rather than beast for her convenience. She did appreciate that he found clothes tiresome and wandered around nude for quick changes if she had use of his beast form. Or if she wanted to ride on his back to pick up supplies in the next town over.

Although Lance’s human form was quite attractive, stalking around her home with a dominant air, his longer cock than most proudly on display, it was his beast form that Pidge often dreamed of. The monstrous, dripping cock she’d seen on his form that day, thick and long and barbed at the end, but especially of the girthy knot at the bottom.

And she’d wanted it inside her for the longest time.

Pidge had been enraptured by his form ever since she’d encountered him in the woods. She came across a clearing greeted by the sight of a fully shifted, huge feral brown wolf, growling dangerously. He was majestic, moonlight dancing on his slick fur—almost reflecting the light golden—and eyes as deep as the midnight blue of a setting sky. A row of sharp fangs were bared at her in a snarl when she’d encroached upon his space, and though his gaze threatened death, she thought him regal and beautiful, not at all frightened of the wet snout dripping with blood and entrails of the mangled human he was devouring.

He was so sexy to her, she hadn’t been able to breathe for a moment.

Dangerous as he was, she enjoyed her time with Lance, and she enjoyed his presence, especially when his curiosity would peak while she worked on her potions and he’d sit close by and watch her do her thing in intrigue. She’d explain the nuance of her work, how she used his energy from their bond to support her magic in more dangerous tasks, otherwise she wouldn’t have a strong enough tether and it would kill her. She taught him some basic spells too for day to day life and once pranked him into turning his fur green.

(Hadn’t been taken too well).

It had been the turning point for them, a time when they’d finally been able to drop their guard with each other for a moment. And while she’d cleaned off his fur meticulously, she could have sworn that he leaned into her touch.

…

If there was one thing that made living together in isolation difficult, it was the fact that she had needs she occasionally had to take care of and that Lance had an intense sense of smell.

Lance would shift to his beast form and disappear into the woods to fuck deer or bears or sometimes horses in the fields behind the village when he needed to release his tension—often times returning with the dead animals for dinner—but Pidge didn’t have that option. Having companions over for meaningless sex had always been far and few between, but since keeping a werewolf in her home, that had trickled to a stop. Not totally a problem, except that Lance was always in full view, partially erect, and it was difficult not to feel herself stirring at the sight of him. Length that could reach the deepest part of her, bulky enough to possibly struggle squeezing it all in, an even girth from his head to his base promising perfect pleasure, and curved the slightest bit up, as if beckoning her to come over and mount him.

And that was his _human_ form.

She’d always wondered what it would be like one day to take his enormous cock, man or beast, to allow him to sheath himself in her, fuck her as if nothing but a vessel to use and force his knot in her body to breed her. It was a desperate wish, a dangerous one, as hybrids formed from the union of human and beasts tended to be eradicated, purged from the world for their corrupt blood. Even so, she was curious of impregnation by a werewolf.

So she had to take care of herself a lot. And when she took care of herself, Lance usually tried to make himself scarce. She’d originally thought it was to give her privacy while masturbating, until she’d seen him secretly jerking off his cock outside her window. After that, it wasn’t hard to put two and two together that it was difficult for him to deal with the smell of her arousal because it was strong enough to possibly push him into a rut.

Having lived with Lance for so long, she was well acquainted with his scents too, especially that of his ruts which became musky and thick in the air, heavy surrounding him, enchanting to inhale, and above that _primal_. His cock would enlarge in preparation for coitus, his pupils constantly dilated and a certain danger lingering around the edges of his gaze as his control started to slip. He imposed more on her space too, sometimes nosing at her neck and licking her. She could see his intentions with the way his gaze would linger on her while she worked, but normally, he caught the slip early and disappeared to ensure no harm came to her.

It frustrated her.

She wanted him to act on his desires, but Lance took extra care not to ever since he’d slipped into an unexpected rut once. She’d woken up to him heavy on her back, clawed grip so hard on her hips she couldn’t move, breathing raggedly by her ear, his erect, hungry cock partially intruding through her folds as he fought a losing battle to maintain his control. She’d put him to sleep with a spell before he forced himself all the way in, but after the initial terror subsided and she’d had time to really think about the encounter, she realised it’d felt just as amazing as she’s always dreamed it would.

He’d been honest to her about what he always wanted to do to her—aside from sinking his claws in her neck and watching the light dim from her eyes—but then took active measures to avoid her anytime his rut started creeping up on him too strongly. Occasionally, when he helped her wash her back, she’d see the guilt in his expression as he stared at the claw marks he’d scarred on her skin from that day. And she didn’t make it easier on him either since once a month, she ovulated and he always kept his distance, struggling not to inhale too deeply even though she wished he would let loose and try again. The more time that went on, the more she wanted it.

Allura, kind as she was, still believed it strange to want to fuck a monster, and perhaps it was.

But then again, Pidge had always been a strange one anyway.

She’d always loved the darkness of the woods, had an affinity for foliage and plants, and was much more curious about the creatures in the land than paltry humans.

In any case, such thoughts came and went, moistening her panties each time and making Lance grow tense nearby, keep a slight distance from her, and avoid looking at her at all.

Pidge finally decided to act on her desires when one day, she received word from the Witch Council that as a descendant of the powerful Holt lineage and a witch of enormous magical capabilities, even without her familiar, they were requiring her to continue her legacy through procreation. It was amusing. She knew it was yet another an attempt by them to separate her from her familiar, to try to make her follow the prescribed rules most witches abided by. And they’d been _so kind_ as to offer her a list of eligible bachelors to consider for copulating.

Unsurprisingly, the notice had come the day after some hunter had decided to try to kill her familiar while Lance had been searching for a root for her—and got off light with a broken spine and half his limbs. Allura had informed her of the outrage from many townsfolk that she was endangering their lives by keeping a wild werewolf, but as far as she was concerned, he’d been defending himself from an unprovoked attack. The hunter had it coming. And Pidge would forever contend that Lance had free reign to do whatever the hell he wanted if they tried to kill him. She’d made it clear when she bound him that she would never de-claw him. For him and because she loved his aggressive nature so much. Besides, she was sincerely impressed by Lance’s control and restraint. Lance may have been a werewolf but people didn’t seem to realise how tame he truly could be when he wanted to be, and it always aroused her when she saw his intelligence.

Normally she burned the notices and went about her way, but this time an idea sprung in her head. She was tired of them bugging her, and she was sure they were growing tired of constantly sending her messages. They wanted her to procreate and carry on her lineage, fine.

Pidge would do just that.

She confirmed the lunar calendar’s moon cycle, knowing the second of the three days would have the strongest pull. After which, she told Lance she would need him to remain in the cabin during this time a week from then, assuring him she’d keep the blinds closed and all traces of moonlight out of their home.

And Pidge got to work, using the long furs she’d found here and there and the semen she collected from him while he slumbered one night and created the perfect enchantment to force him into his rut. While definitely unethical, Lance was far too in control and for her plan, she needed him too wrecked to properly think. She knew he held back whenever he was in a rut for her sake, but she saw no problem with him taking what he saw fit, and she was fully willing to spread her legs for him—in both forms—if he would only let go of whatever reservations he had. She was just going to help him out a bit.

The night of the first full moon, Lance was clearly struggling to avoid the pull of the moon trying to force him into his full shift. And Pidge used his distraction to conjure up a rune underneath his bed in the night, enchanting him with her powerful spell to enter his rut. It took a lot out of her, and she knew if anything were to go awry, she likely wouldn’t be able to fight him, but she made sure to lock the door to the basement and she knew Lance wouldn’t dare allow himself to go outside and shift while in a rut.

She didn’t see him all day the next day, though she could hear him in his room, stomping about, a crash here and there and went about her business with a smile on her face. At some point, she heard him try to break the lock to her dungeon basement, but he couldn’t and released a furious growl before retreating back to his room. She felt bad for doing this to her wolf, but it was for both their own good.

She wanted his cock and his pups; he wanted to breed her. This was the best solution for them both.

By nightfall, she could hear Lance’s snarls had gotten desperate with need, more feral and urgent, and she set about her plan. Pidge disrobed in her dark room, settling in her bed and opened her bent legs wide. She touched herself, rubbing along her slit and stroking her folds until her breath grew short. Her thoughts were only on the wolf in the other room, his slipping control, how much he probably wanted to rip the door off the jamb and have his way with her. And she whimpered, growing more and more wet as she slowly slipped her fingers in and out of her. The smell of her arousal was apparent even to her, so she couldn’t imagine that Lance would be able to ignore it by now. She was connected to him by a soul link, and though he could feel her more than she could feel him, she was aware of the sudden rabid blazing of his arousal.

Her door burst open unceremoniously, revealing Lance in all his naked glory, shoulders tense, furious sneer on his lips, his fangs glinting in the limited light of the room, cock fully erect and angry, large, looming, pointed at her with veins throbbing along his shaft.

Ready to take her. And by force if need be.

She lifted her head to watch him, the heat between her legs surging when Lance’s eyes dropped to the view she was awarding him. The deep, animalistic snarl from somewhere in him encouraged her to continue sliding her fingers in the slow circle. She bit down on her lower lip, mewling in pleasure and smiling at him to invite him to come and get it.

“Lance, I’m ready for you… You don’t have to hold back.”

“Stop this,” he growled in a low voice, though he advanced in the room slowly, as if in a trance. “You’re playing with fire, Pidge.”

She climbed off her bed, shifting closer to her curtained window, and smiling as Lance’s gaze followed her. But when she made to open them and let in the light, he moved suddenly, pouncing and slamming her against the wall by a hand to her neck, claws lightly pressed into the column of her throat and hand trembling. He pinned her wrists to the wall above her head by one hand. His eyes were wild, a rim of gold surrounding the dusky blue irises, and though her heart pounded in anticipation, she had never been more aroused.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, deliberately pressing against his engorged cock with a blissful sigh, and that was all it took to shred what little remained of his self-control. Lance jerked his hips forward, driving deep up inside her and barely giving her a chance to adjust before he was slamming away in reckless abandon. She pushed her hips forward to meet his thrusts, trying to hold on as best as she could from the brutal pace he set and she moaned aloud, let out a keening whimper, nearly screamed from each deep press of his cock in her. The stretch was far too fantastic, the grind of him along her walls overheating her body as he set a savage pace that made her cry out. He hammered into her, in and out, in and out, _in and out_, the size of his intrusion in her too much to bear.

Her head fall back against the wall and she let out a breathless moan. She felt surrounded by him, dominated, and her body cried out in ecstasy at finally getting what she’d been craving so long. At finally feeling complete. He bit down on the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder, sucking on her, marking her, the painful scraping of his fangs making her moan.

Orgasm ripped through her, a thrill making her chest burst in euphoria, and she gasped, shuddered, clung to Lance and slid her hands in his hair when he let her arms and neck go. His cum trickled out and singed her inside. He jerked in her erratically as he reached his limit, hands dropping to her ass to force her hips into his, plunging deeper and deeper, their hips slapping in a wet squelch until explosions of fire rippling in her made her dizzy.

She wanted his knot. And she needed his wolf sperm to be bred. He was distracted, grunting as he started to come, and Pidge reached over and tugged open a curtain, letting in a stream of moonlight that hit Lance’s skin immediately.

He stopped moving, stiffening, eyes wide as he looked to the sky at the moon. With something of a strangled groan, Lance pulled back abruptly, and she fell to the floor, breathing hard and watching him as he stumbled back, hands gripping his head. His transformation was always a fascinating horror to watch, as he grew in size, as the skin on his back tore with a sound that made a chill run down her back, transforming into the shiny, sleek coat of his brown fur. As his mouth became a large snout, with a row of snarling fangs, dripping saliva leaving puddles on her floor, hot breath heating the room as his hulking body filled it.

She only had but a moment to marvel at the sheer size of his throbbing knot, the barbs on the head of his cock waiting to claw her before Lance was on her, teeth bared in her face, his heaving chest pinning her, just the way she wanted.

Gone was the wariness of her patient familiar, replaced by crazed eyes, pupils so dilated they appeared inky, midnight black.

Pidge’s breath hitched sharply when he mounted her and impaled her with his enormous cock without prelude. He could barely fit, yet he refused to stop until he did, pulling out and spearing her over and over until her body stretched enough to take him. Every movement of his hips made tears spring to her eyes. She felt like she was about to get split into two. Even so, his fur was soft, his body warm and she gripped the fur of his chest, focusing on breathing in and out as she tried to accommodate his immense size. And when he got enough that he could thrust, she felt some of his leaking cum spill in her.

“_More_… _yes… yes_!” Pidge moaned, bucking her hips as she wrenched her eyes shut. “Lance, _please_. Fill me with your cum.”

He chuckled darkly, his voice grotesque and nothing more than a ferocious, menacing growl of someone whose mind was clearly lost. He brutally ravaged her aching cunt, his knot assaulting her quivering folds persistently, demanding entry inside her, until static roared in her ears.

It hurt.

And the pain only grew worse when he ploughed relentlessly into her, merciless until he’d slammed the knot in past her abused entrance. She tried her best not to cry out as the monstrous cock widened her well past what she could take. The bulge at the base of his cock fattened and swelled and grew so large it felt like her body was splintering, like his perfect knot was tearing her into pieces. An animalistic growl escaped from Lance’s drooling mouth, and he resumed his violent rhythm, his fur the only thing soothing her as it brushed her bare skin. Black spots danced in her vision as the pain started to make her lose her mind. She tried hard to concentrate on whatever she could. The rumble of satisfaction in his chest. Heart-pounding rhythm as he rutted in her, stretching her beyond her limits.

He struck her cervix, agonising spasms of electricity went through her, and she screamed, arching sharply, back bending far, her toes curling, her body convulsing. Her sudden orgasm shattered her, wrecked through her body with far too much intensity and she slumped limp on the floor as Lance sat fully on his hind legs and continued his barbaric humping.

It hurt so bad her heart seized in her chest, lungs constricting painfully as she stopped drawing breath. The barbs of his penis scraped painfully inside her already overwhelmed walls, hooking her, tearing apart her skin from his vicious thrusting, holding her in place so she couldn’t escape. And yet, he kept on, kept pushing deeper even when there was no more room and Pidge shrieked when something in her tore from being stretched far beyond its capacity, blinding pain surging in her body and tears cascading from her eyes. The stench of blood filled the room, clogging up her nose.

And finally Lance abruptly stopped moving, hilted himself in her, and the scorching fire of his cum exploded inside her, filling every space. She opened her mouth in a silent scream, her body tensed and contorting as she shook with agony from the way his cock seemed to want to burst past her confines and rip her to shreds from the inside out. The base of his cock pulsed and throbbed hard, enlarged yet again as he unloaded peel after peel of his seed inside her. It plugged her up until she felt she was about to burst and even then didn’t stop spurting in her.

Lance lifted his head and howled, long and loud, over and over, as he continued to unleash his load in her. It echoed into the night, hypnotising, filling her ears and her heart, and Pidge stared up at him as her vision blurred. He was just as majestic as the night she met him. Fur glittering nearly gold in the stream of moonlight. She was far too dizzy, the pain through her body excruciating, her gaze drifting and body shuddering and twitching as she fell in and out of consciousness.

To her surprise, when he’d stopped, Lance leaned down and licked at her cheek gently with his slimy tongue, helping her ride out the pain until he could pull his knot out. His eyes were back to the stunning, mesmerising blue, and she appreciated his attempt to soothe her. She wrapped her arms as best as she could around his large neck, nuzzling into his fur and giving him a weak smile before the pain grew too much to bear and she fell limp on the ground, vision going black.

…

Pidge woke up with a weak moan, naked, nestled in blankets in her bed and a small floating rune emitting heat on her skin right under her navel. She couldn’t help her little smile that Lance took care of her after such an intense mating session.

Her body still felt the remnants of her sexual encounter with Lance, though all she was left with was tingling and soreness from fucking her wolf. A chill went down her back of the memory of his hulking body keeping her still, the force of his swollen knot in her, how he’d made sure to flood every drop of his seed in her womb. And yes, she felt like she would fall apart at the slightest movement, like her body had been shattered and put back incorrectly, but she would still do this again given the chance.

It was everything she’d wanted and more.

Sitting up made her breath hitch sharply, made her heart seize in her chest when she felt like she’d been sliced inside her body. It’d been so fulfilling, although honestly, she’d have to hold off a little bit before she could take his full wolf size again. She dispelled the heat rune and passed her hand slowly over the torn juncture between her legs, saying an enchantment to repair any damage and restore whatever had gotten ravaged. She felt her body shift, pricking while properly healing, and soon after, the soreness and sharp pangs dissipated. She felt a lot more powerful for some reason, surprised by the ease with which the energy flowed through her. She could augment her powers through Lance, but this didn’t feel like Lance’s energy.

Well, not fully Lance, anyway.

Her bedroom door burst open and Lance strode in, heading straight to her bedside and sitting beside her. He held a mug with a dusky green liquid in it up to her. Pidge took it in confusion, a little surprised by the lack of Lance’s usual aloof behaviour.

“Drink this,” he ordered.

It was a strange brew she’d never seen before, but it smelled sweet and fruity and when she tasted it, it clung to her tongue in a burst of flavour. She guzzled it down happily, feeling more of her energy returning to her. While she drank, Lance dutifully tended to her, running his claws gently through her hair, fixing her bed of blankets and pillows, sniffing and double checking her body to make sure she was okay. He was abnormally gentle, his touch on her lingering, gaze softened in a way that had warmth curling in her chest.

“What is this? It’s delicious.”

“Restores your strength and vitamins and nutrients.” He scratched the back of his head, expression slightly embarrassed. “And it’ll help the sickness. Trust me, you’ll need this.”

She was a little confused by what he meant but ran a hand through her hair. “How long have I been asleep?”

“A week,” he said, angry undertone betraying his calm expression. “Do you have any idea how stupid you are?”

“I wanted you to impregnate me.”

“Did you ever consider just _asking_ me? There are other ways I could have gotten my pups in you. Ones that didn’t involve sending me out of any shreds of control,” he responded with an irate snarl, though the way he skimmed his hand over her abdomen, caressing it gently was more fond than anything. “I could have killed you. I ripped you apart, you know? And believe it or not, as much as I want to one day sink my teeth in your neck and tear your organs right out of your body, I care about your wellbeing more.”

“I knew you wouldn’t hurt me though, Lance. Besides, I wanted your cock, no matter the risk.”

Judging by his attentiveness, the plush nest he’d created for her, and the way his hand refused to leave her body for even a second, she knew she’d succeeded in getting bred. Her heart lurched happily in her chest, a giddy smile threatening to curve up her lips.

“How many in our litter?”

“Five pups. Have to admit, I was surprised one try was all it took.”

“The more powerful the desire, the more powerful the effect for the enchantment I used on you. You already want to breed me when you’re in a rut. So I’m not surprised it worked so well.”

She rested her hand on her abdomen next to Lance’s, already fully in love with the babies she’d made together with Lance. Hybrid or not, she would protect them with her life, and the determination in Lance’s gaze told her he thought the same. Heat trailed down her back in sheer excitement, arousing her, and Lance huffed softly when he sniffed the air.

A hint of a smile pulled up his lips. “So you’ve tethered me for life. Some frail human wench who thinks I’m her puppy to play with and give her babies when she wants.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of a mate.”

Surprise flicked across his face for a moment. “I’m your familiar. And a werewolf.”

“You’re also the father of my children now. I want you by my side as always, not subjugated, Lance. I didn’t do this to trap you, if that’s what you think. And if it bothers you so much, I’ll free you from our soul connection, but I want us to raise our young together. As equals.”

“…I knew you were crazy the day I met you.” He looked away and she could have sworn he was blushing. “But it’s too late to leave now anyway. You’re fully capable of protecting our children if need be, but… who’s going to protect you if I’m not here? And I can’t leave them either. They’ve already grown on me.”

Blinking back tears, she surged forward and hugged him around his neck. Pidge wasn’t normally so affectionate or emotional, but she felt so elated and giddy and she was certain it was an effect of her heightened hormones from the children she was currently carrying. And though Lance did stiffen for a couple seconds, he sighed and eased his arms around her back and squeezed her tight.

He nuzzled her neck, lips brushing the bruise he’d left on her skin in a kiss and making pleasurable tingles run down her spine.

Lance inhaled deeply, pulling her so she was straddling his lap. “You smell absolutely fucking irresistible. Do you know how hard it’s been to keep my hands off you?”

His cock brushed her thigh and lingering arousal surged when he dragged his claws slowly over her sides. She rubbed herself against him with a weak moan, suddenly struck by an insatiable need to have him caressing her walls again.

“_Lance_…”

A smirk lifted the corner of his mouth. “Having a sex fiend for a mate’s not half bad…”

Pidge writhed in his lap, until he took her hips and slid her down until she enveloped him fully. The heat and weight of the perfect penetration, of that fullness under her navel had her moaning. He guided her motions, helping her sink down on him, unfrenzied, his gaze heated and breathing uneven as he watched her start to unravel. She asked for more, he flipped her on her back, ass on the edge of the bed and rocked in her to the hilt. Lance withdrew almost fully and snapped his hips hard, again and again, torturously slow until a keening cry left her lips. Her bed creaked from the unconscious harmony of their provocative rhythm.

It was too slow, scorching her, her panting shallow and uneven as the overwhelming pleasure rose and crested and peaked. She wound her arms around him, wrapped her legs tight around his waist, threw her head back from the perfect friction inside her, and gasped desperately for breath. Unceremoniously, Pidge came in a dizzying burst of ecstasy, her back arching and body shivering around him. Lance kept his thrusts light, until he abandoned himself to his own pleasure, warming her in her core as he poured himself into her.

Satisfaction bubbled in her chest when Lance rested his forehead against hers and they searched each other’s eyes, mouths sharing each other’s air. And he sealed his lips over hers, and she matched the slow, languid kiss, rising heat in her body bursting in sparks as he rutted gently in her body, letting her feel that comforting thickness pressing against her walls.

She was mated to her familiar, a werewolf she cared for greatly, and happily pregnant with his young. While she was sure the Witch Council would hear of her good news with horror on their faces, while she knew the other witches of the land would sprout tales that she was corrupted or mad, she didn’t care.

Pidge knew she was a strange one. And she was okay with that.

Especially since now she could enjoy her some massive wolf cock whenever she wanted.


End file.
